Rosemary's Mark
by Colorful Cupcakes
Summary: Leona Rosemary has her work cut out for her. She is slowly learning the secrets of the Phantomhives. She is smitten by the devilishly handsome butler, Sebastian. However this crush she has is at a possibly fatal cost... Will learning the secret about her boss and his butler make her leave? Or will this secret make her stay?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Trip To The Phantomhives

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji . All of the characters belong to Yana Toboso

* * *

I stand impatiently while holding my clipboard, rummaging through the papers i have in it. Reading the list of names in the order they appear. " Hmm... " I scan one paper in particular , " Mable ? ... Mable Candlewood? " I look up from my clipboard and scan the area. *Sigh* I look up at the sky . It was a light aquamarine color with big puffy white cloud scattered across the morning sky. The trees swaying gracefully . The ground is still covered with leftover snow from last night. A perfect winter day.

A young girl rushes towards me and stands straight and tall wearing what appears to be school uniform. She breathes heavily from running but manages to say a few words, " Sorry I am late Ms. Rosemary ! I-I ran here as fast as I could... I wouldn't miss your class for the world ! "

I shook my head , " Get in line Mable, class is starting . "

" Yes Ms. Rosemary ! " she exclaimed and rushed to sit in her seat. Class was outside today, because today is the final day of archery class for my students. Today is also my final day I will be teaching . I love teaching archery to young girls. I not only teach them this skill , I teach them how to be strong and never weak and how to be lady -like. I am known for teaching my girls these things , so it saddens me that this is their final day.

"Okay girls... Grab your arrows. Today, are target will be over there by that tree. I expect you all to hit at or near the center, " i addressed as I walked by each of the girls , who were seated in a straight line side by side. Each angling their arrows .

" Ready ...Set... Go! " The girls began firing their arrows . I walked to one student in particular and acknowledged her accuracy " Marvelous Gina " , I stand astonished at the flight of the arrows across the air while placing my hand on one of my students shoulder. She smiled as I praised her. From the corner of my eye I noticed a dark shadowy figure headed in my direction. " Hold on a second ," I let go of the student's shoulder and walked towards the figure, It was unlikely for visitors to come here unexpectedly so I felt like it was my responsibility to see why this person was here . Where they her about my school program ?

As the person got closer I realized the figure was in fact a man. He was relatively tall even from a distance, he was wearing a vest, tailcoat and white gloves. It appears he was wearing clothes that an average butler would wear. He had black hair and brownish red eyes, I had to admit this grey skinned man was very handsome. I blushed at the thought of it. I quickly snapped back to reality to realized he was right in front of me holding a letter with a smirk on his face.

" Good Afternoon , I am hear to deliver a message from the Earl of The Phantomhives," he handed me the letter with a smirk on his face.

" The Phantomhives? " I opened the letter and read the words that was written on it, every once and awhile looking up at this unfamiliar man.

" My master has sent me here to personally deliver this message to you so that you can give an immediate response. " He placed his hands behind his back, bowed and stared at me.

" I-I am sorry ... I do not understand... This letter looks like a job offer if I am not mistaken ." I looked at the man in disbelief .

He smiled and nodded, " In in fact it is, my master would like you to work at the Phantomhive Manor as a maid. " His unusually cheery voice made me a bit uneasy. Mainly because this strange man I have met out of nowhere has just offered me a job. It sounds great and all, considering that after today I will be unemployed.

I felt a warm breath on my neck " You will have full health coverage, a place to sleep , and you will be paid more than what you are paid here. " The man whispered in my ear.

A giant sweat drop appeared on my head, " Haha , well when you put it that way... I guess I can consider. "

" Excellent choice my lady , I suggest that you come with me to see the Earl " he gestured his hand to the carriage that was sitting a few feet away.

"Right now ? But ... I have a class ," I look back at the group of students who were listening in on the conversation . I could hear them saying things like , Who is that man? Is he her boyfriend? He is so hot . Look ! He is staring!

" Go On Ms. Rosemary !" yelled one voice.

" Yes Go Ms. Rosemary ! I will put way the arrows !" yelled another as she began to pick up the arrows from all the other students.

" Me Too ! I will wipe down the seats ! " The girls began saying different words of encouragement. I looked back at the man who seem to smile at the situation . " I-I guess I could dismiss class early ." I waved at the students as a tear strolled down my cheek. I'm going to miss these girls .

" Goodbye Ms. Rosemary! " the students yelled in unison as i followed the man and boarded the carriage.

The carriage inside had plush cushions and a decorated wallpapers . I sat close to the window looking at the beautiful scenery passing by . I adjusted myself in my seat so that i could sit in the ride comfortably. From the looks of this carriage, this had to belong to a rich noble . During the carriage ride I thought of how as of now, I am no longer a simple archery teacher who worked at old and small school.

My name is Leona Rosemary. Daughter of a pastry worker and a locksmith . I have long mid-back dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes, and a warm beige skin tone . I am a former archery teacher.

The carriage came abruptly to a stop and a calmed voice echoed above me, " Excuse me, My Lady, but I have failed to warn you ahead of time that we will be picking up a guest along the way"

" A guest you say ? " I thought while looking around outside .

The man hopped off the carriage to open the door, I manage to hear him say a few words before opening it, " Ms. Elizabeth please be careful when stepping inside . One foot at a time, see... " he held a young child's hand as the child hopped into the carriage. " Not so hard, right ? Now make sure your dress is all the way inside. We are now departing. "He said as he closed the door. The child was a young girl with curly blond ponytails with huge innocent emerald green eyes. she sat in the chair with a big smile on her face while swaying her feet. She appeared to be excited about something. Her dress was big and frilly with bows and ribbons around it. She was also carrying a bag.

" My name is Elizabeth !... You are very pretty . " she said in a bubbly tone, " You remind me of this cute bow I have ! See! " she pulled out a purple bow from the bag she was carrying.

" Thank you Elizabeth. That is a very pretty bow you have there. My name is Leona. "

" Please , call me Lizzy ! " she then began searching through her bag again and pulled out a navy blue ribbon " Doesn't this one look adorable ? It reminds me of Ciel. I am giving it to him . " she smiled warmly at the words she said.

" Ciel ? " I asked, " Who is that ?"

She giggled, " Ciel is my fiancee' ! I am absolutely surprised you don't know my darling Ciel. This is his carriage you are riding in ! "

" Oh really ? ", I smiled , " Well then I think he will love that bow , especially since it is coming from you. "

Her smile got big and wide and she suddenly gave me a hug. She then blurted out , " Sebastian ! Are we close to Ciel yet ? "

" Here we are Lady Elizabeth and Lady Rosemary." said the man above. I finally learned his name. Sebastian. I blushed slightly , the devilishly handsome man who has taken me to my new job is named Sebastian. He hopped of the carriage and opened the door, " Here we are... welcome to the Phantomhive Manor..."

* * *

Omg ! I have just finished my first chapter ! Sorry it's so short lol I will try to write more in my next chapter . This is my first fanfic ! I am like to ecstatic to finally write one . I am planning to make new chapters often . Depending on my schedule. School has gotten me tired and has made me and my bed very very best friends. xD Let me know whatcha' think!

* stomach growls * I am going to reward myself a sandwich !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Whole Gang

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the characters. However my O.C is Leona. And she belongs to me c:

* * *

Sebastian helped Elizabeth first out of the carriage, " Thank you Sebastian ! "

" Ciel ! Ciel ! Ciel! " shouted Elizabeth as she rushed off the carriage and wrapped her hands tightly around a young boy.

"My master has been expecting you My Lady." Sebastian held out his hand for me as I got out of the carriage.

" H-Hello... Eliza...beth ... " said the boy as he tried to gasp for air. Sebastian pried Elizabeth's hands off of the boy. Elizabeth looked up at Sebastian with tears suddenly appearing in her eyes, " Sorry Ciel. " she wailed.

" I missed you Ciel ! Look at my new friend ! " Elizabeth squealed as she pointed to me. The boy's eyes moved from Elizabeth and looked straight towards me. The boy ran his hand over his clothes in an attempt to fix it , after Elizabeth's death grip.

" Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. My name is Ciel Phantomhive, I am the head of this Household and the Earl of the Phantomhives. I assume you are here for the job request. Am I right? " Ciel asked.

" Yes, you are right . " I held my hand out, expecting a hand shake from Ciel. Instead he looked at me and turned around and started walking inside the house . Elizabeth skipped playfully behind. I think Ciel wanted me to follow him. Sebastian nodded at me, confirming my thoughts.

" Sebastian. " said Ciel in a low voice. " I want you to show Leona the others and to give her the required uniform , which is in her room. Show her the best of our hospitality." Ciel then stopped walking in his tracks , " I will be with Elizabeth down the hall, I expect lunch to be ready in an hour. "

" Very well, my lord . "

And with that, Ciel walked down the hall with Elizabeth walking next to him. I followed Sebastian, every once in awhile looking up at him. I saw two people coming down the hall in our direction. It was a woman wearing an outfit in all red, with gorgeous short red hair to match . Alongside her was a man who, from the looks of his clothing, appeared to be Chinese . They seemed to be having a conversation , but stopped as soon as they saw Sebastian and I.

" Sebastian! " said the woman " I guess you forget we were here, huh ? " She placed her hands on her hips.

" I never forgot , I just chose to ignore you two and hoped you both would disappear. " He said sarcastically .

" Oh, we have a guest ? Hello, I'm Lau. " said the man.

" Hello I'm- "

" I know who you are... " Lau interjected and smiled confidently.

" Uh... you do? " I said nervously.

The woman turned from Sebastian and looked at me , " Hello, my name is Madam Red. " she held out her hand.

I shook her hand, " Hello, My name is Leona. I am the new maid here. " i said cheerfully.

" Ohhhh... you are the new maid ? " Lau said in confusion.

" Who the hell do you think she was !? " Madam red yelled at the confused man.

" I actually didn't think anything. Ha ha . " Lau laughed nervously.

" What goes on in that head of yours...? " Madam Red questioned.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, " We really must be going. Thank you, for the nonsense. " Sebastian grabbed my hand and we started walking. Madam Red waved at me , then continued walking with Lau, starting up a conversation again with him. As Sebastian and I approached a certain door i started hearing chatter. It got louder so I was able to distinguish the voices. It was... i think one woman and man...

" I don't think Sebastian is going to like this ! " the female voice said worriedly.

" Oy, Relax ! This is going to be quick. Besides I have been doing this for a long time. The burner on this stove is no match to this." the man voice said with pride.

" O-Okay... If you say so ! I should go get the good china. I hear we have guest... Wait isn't that too much !" the female said. Sebastian stopped me from walking with his hand and narrowed his eyes. Sebastian pushed me back and i fell over the floor. He fell down with me , shielding me from what was about to happen.

" AAAAHHHHHHHH ! " two yelled. Suddenly the door flew of the hinges and hit the wall. the sound of glass breaking pierced my ears. A cloud of smoke started coming out. A woman walked out ponderously covered with ashes. Then the man, who gasped for air as he held on to the wall for support to keep from falling.

Their eyes widened at the sight of Sebastian, who helped me up and brushed off the ashes from his clothes, " Are you okay , My lady? "

I nodded " Yes" in assurance.

" S-Sebastian! You, * cough*... You are home early . " said the woman in a fearful tone. She was wearing a maid's uniform and had big circular glasses.

" Hey Sebastian . Uhh... you see what had happened was... " the man said nervously while running his hands through his explosion induced Afro .

" I specifically asked you to not cook with explosives. " Sebastian peered inside and see the room covered in smoke. He sighed in annoyance, " Mey-Rin, Do you have the plates I set out for our master ? "

" Uh... Sebastian ! I was carrying them out the door when the explosion happened. " Sebastian walked closer to her and stepped on a broken plate during the process.

" I assume this is it on the floor. " he grimaced. The girl nodded and pouted. The man and the woman got on their knees and pleaded to Sebastian, saying things like " We are sorry Sebastian ! Please don't tell the master ! Don't hurt us! " they wailed.

" Ho, Ho, Ho "

I turned to see a small elderly man sipping some tea and a young strawberry blonde boy .

" What's going on ? " the boy looked around frantically .

"Everyone settle down. We have a guest here. " Sebastian said sternly . Everyone turned their heads to me.

" Wow, she is pretty" said the boy , " Hello My name is Finnian. You can me Finni ! " Finnian said .

" My name is Mey-Rin ! " said the woman, she brushed off her uniform then she pointed at the man next to her, " This is Baldroy ".The man stuck a cigarette in his mouth and smiled. The three waved at me in unison .

" I suggest you all start cleaning up the hallway and the kitchen immediately . You should make sure this place is spotless. Very Spotless." said Sebastian as he looked at the three.

" Wow... he said it twice ." Finni said, while a sweat drop appeared on all three of them.

" Go ! " ordered Sebastian.

The three ran off. Except the old man. " You too Mr. Tanaka. " Sebastian said calmly.

It was a shame they left, they all were very funny to me. I looked at Sebastian, who seemed a bit irritated. I giggled when I saw his face, however Sebastian returned a death glare at me. I stopped laughing of course. Sebastian walked me to a room and opened the door, " This will be your room my lady. "

" Wow... it looks amazing . " I said in awe as I walked inside the room and looked around.

" Thank you very much. Many of the furnishings of this room are of the highest quality , collected from over generations of the Phantomhives. " Sebastian continued. The room was beautiful indeed, too beautiful for me i thought. The room had a queen sized bed, with a few chairs, a desk, and dressers. Above the dressers were pictures of people. I walked towards the pictures and looked at them. I picked one of them up, inside the picture was a man and a woman standing side by side smiling happily. Sebastian walked over to me and looked over my shoulder to see the picture I was looking at.

" That is the late Vincent Phantomhive and Madam Rachel. My masters parents. "

" Oh... what happened ?"

" They died in a fire. When you see the young master , I highly recommend you don't mention it. " Sebastian walked towards the door and pulled out a watch from his pocket, " But someone as pretty you wouldn't do that right ? " he turned his head slightly to show the smirk on his face, " Now... I must start lunch . Your uniform is in that closet over there. Today, all you have to do is look around the estate and get your self adjusted . However, please be in the kitchen in a few hours, you should help out in there. Especially after what just happened. " I hid my head, trying to hide my blushing face, from the compliment he gave me.

I walked over to the closet to see my new uniform and a few of my clothes from my home. Wait... how did my clothes get here ? My clothes hanged neatly on some hangers. It seemed strange how clothes all the way from my house arrived here on their own. I highly doubt they grew legs and walked over here. Or did they ? I shook my head at the nonsense i was thinking. I am pretty sure clothes cant walk, well... I hope they don't . If they did, everything i believe in is a lie and pigs will be flying over my head wishing me a good day. Okay... now I am definitely sure I have lost my marbles.

I put on my maid uniform, which resembled Mey-Rin's . I wandered around the house and ended up by the kitchen door again. The door was slightly opened , It was opened widely enough for me to see Sebastian cooking. I watched in curiosity as he whisked quickly around the kitchen becoming only a blur after awhile. " Wow... " I said, not realizing my voice was louder than it should have been.

" Peeping isnt very lady-like. Every household has their own secrets. " Sebastian turned around and saw me. I took a few steps back as Sebastian stepped closer to me , " And I would prefer that it would stay a secret." he pressed his finger against his lips and tilted his head slightly.

" You cooked the food so quickly... T-that was amazing, you seem like more than just a butler.

Sebastian stopped walking when he was a few inches from my face. " You see, I am just, one hell of a butler." Sebastian's face was so close to mine, It felt like his eyes were staring into my soul. My face was so red, I couldn't take how close he was to me. It was nothing but pure silence for the next few seconds, he didn't break his gaze once. He finally opened his mouth to say...

" Now, take these plates to our young mater and his guest. " he handed me plates of food.

Wow... that was so romantic , i thought.

* * *

Okay, so I wrote a little bit more than last time. It took me awhile * sigh* I think it was worth it though. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please forgive me if there are mistakes. In the chapter ahead it will be written is someone's POV. Eeeeeeppp ! ( squeals ) I can't wait ! I am not saying who though. :D

Lizzy: Ooooh ! Can't you just tell us now ! Tell Me ! I cant wait !

Ciel : Good Grief Lizzy, please be patient. I am sure she will tell us soon enough.

Me: Of course i will ! lol

Sebastian : My lord, May I ask why I am here ?

Me: I have brought you into this conversation so that you can stand there and look sexy. :D

Ciel : *sigh* ._.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Red Headed Reaper ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji ! Yana Toboso does. c:

Here is Chapter 3! I finally announce who's POV it is. * drum roll *

* * *

**Ciel POV**

" Ciel ! Is everything okay ? "

I looked up from the game Elizabeth and I was playing, I saw a worried expression on her face.

" Eh? Oh... It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Look, its your turn now. " I touched the game board. Normally I enjoyed playing games, but I knew today I had lots of paperwork to do and Elizabeth called last night unexpectedly. I picked up the papers I had sitting on my lap, every once in awhile when it was Elizabeth's turn in the game. She looked at me while her hand touched her chin, she appeared to be thinking about something. I looked back at the papers while when made her turn.

" Look at what I made for you !" she said happily. I looked up from my papers to see her holding a bow . " Isn't it cute , Ciel ? I-I made it for you ! It looks like your eyes. ! ", she continued.

I am going to be honest here, I get slightly uncomfortable in situations like this. More specifically I don't like showing my weak side. I will admit, I appreciated Elizabeth's gift.

I adverted my gaze from her , " Thank you Lizzy. " I was pretty sure my face was a bit flushed but I kept an disinterested face as I looked away from her. From the corner of my eye I saw a look of disappointment from Elizabeth. I guess I hurt her feelings when I didn't smile back at her, she looked as if she was about to cry. Oh no, please don't cry. Not now, I have to many things to be concerned with. I don't like seeing her hurt . I turned to look back at her and said " It was very thoughtful of you ." I gave a small smile. She perked right up and smiled back.

The doors opened up and Sebastian entered the room along with Leona.

" Sebastian. What are we having today ? "

Sebastian set down the plates one at a time, " Today we are serving Sausage Pinwheels. Made with cooked and cooled savory sausage with finely shredded Parmesan and puffy pastry. Served with Earl Grey. "**  
**

"I helped ! " Leona added as she placed down Elizabeth's plate.

I took the tea and sipped a bit of it, swirling it around in the cup, " Any letters from the Queen ? " I looked at Sebastian who was refilling my cup.

" Yes, just one. " He set down the tea pot, pulled out a letter, and handed it to me. I scanned the paper . Great , more homicide victims. I can't leave the Estate today, I promised Elizabeth I would stay with her this whole day since she will be going on a trip tomorrow for a week. Elizabeth was distracted by the game to pay attention to the conversation.

" Sebastian. You have an important job from me to do. Tonight, go to Undertaker and the crime locations and retrieve information about the 5 recent deaths that occurred the past few days. Gather as much information as you can. Try to stay unnoticed by the Scotland Yard. I hear they are near the area of the murder scenes... Do not fail. "

" Yes, my lord. "

" Wait ! " Leona interrupted . I had forgot my new eager maid was in the room, listening on to our conversation . " I would like to help in this . I enjoy solving mysteries ! "

I gave her an uneasy look and sipped some more of my tea. I looked at Sebastian from the corner of me eye, he was doing the same.

She continued, " Forgive me for eavesdropping, but as a maid here I want to help my boss with anything he needs to be done. No matter the job. If you don't know already from my references , I am a loyal worker . Whether it's picking up a package or traveling across the country. I will get the job done correctly. "

I looked at her suspiciously, but i dismissed any thoughts about her doing something that will reflect badly on me. I have research many people for this job and she is the only one who hasn't had a past of doing anything violent. Fortunately, even though she isn't a violent person, she is the most skilled archer in London. She so highly trained and skilled that she has the ability to shoot an arrow clear across 50 yards. She can be a very useful pawn in this game of mine. Even when the pawns pile up , the game isn't over until the king falls.

" If you are worried about me getting hurt I can... " , Leona looked around the room, trying to get her words together. " I can bring along my bow and arrows. " Leona spoke with a serious tone.

" You have managed to capture my interest.", I place my cup on the table where the game board was. " Fine, you may go along with Sebastian. " I gave a mischievous grin , " It will be nice to see you two working together on something such as this. "

" Thank you sir ! I will go get my bow and arrow. " And with that, Leona left quickly out of the room.

" Sebastian " I called over my butler. He knelt beside me and I whispered in his ear , " Make sure she doesn't die . " I picked up my cup of tea and looked at my reflection inside of the cup, " I do not want to see my name in the newspaper as a murder suspect. "

" Very well My Lord. " Sebastian stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

** Leona POV **

Sebastian and I arrived in a oddly damp and dark alleyway in between two some old buildings. The walls of the buildings inside the alleyway had blood spattered stains . This looked like a crime scene alright. The smell of death was in the air. I covered my nose at this depressing and nauseating smell. It was late in the evening, so I grabbed a sweater before I arrived here. I shivered as the winter air touched my skin, I looked at Sebastian who seemed to be not bothered by the chilling air. He was busy analyzing the area and looking for clues.

" Are you cold ? " I asked, while walking towards Sebastian, he was knelt on the floor .

Sebastian didn't look up to see me . He instead traced the ground with his fingers and replied with no interest. " I am fine. "

I took the back of my head and gently touched his cheek, It was dead cold. I pulled my hand back as a reflex . Cold as a corpse.

Sebastian sniffed the air, " Someone just died not to long ago. The killer can still be in the area. Keep your guard up. "

" Right. " I nodded and pulled out my bow and arrow. I looked around the area and I spotted a man , hovering over a body . He was carrying a huge chainsaw and he had unusually long red hair. " Look ! " I whispered to Sebastian, " Over there. " I aimed my arrow at the man. He spotted me and smiled , revealing his sharp shark-like teeth. He was wearing glasses over his neon green eyes, almost glowing in this dark and cold night.

He adjusted his glasses, " Ohhhhh Sebas-channnnn ! " he cooed. He sprinted towards Sebastian with his arms opened wide . Sebastian moved to another area, so the flamboyant man fell flat on his his face. Ouch !

" Way to greet your lover . " the man said as he stood up with his face red and scratched from the pavement, " Such a coincidence seeing you here ! Did you come looking for me ?" The man shimmied his back on the wall, " Just admit it. You wanted to come see me in action and give me a kiss for my hard work. " The man puckered his lips and leaned into Sebastian's face.

" Please stop. If you do that I will kill you, set my body on fire, and have Leona throw my ashes off the London Bridge. " Sebastian placed his hand in front of the man, preventing him from achieving his goal.

" Ohhh Sebas-chan... Don't say that. I'm sure you'll become addicted to the taste of my 'Death Scythe' ".

I stood there dumbfounded. What the hell is going on here? Is that a man? I love his hair. Is he really Sebastian's Lover? I am totally confused. I lowered my arrow ," Umm... Sebastian ...Is that... man or lady or whatever, your friend ?"

" Yes ! " the man said proudly, " Maybe even more if he just let me touch him. "

The red headed man kept rubbing up on Sebastian and saying things in flirtatious jokes, pouting his lips and swaying his hips. Sebastian eyebrows twitched with annoyance and he grabbed the man's head and swung it against the wall, " Absolutely Not."

The red headed man jumped up quickly and hissed, " That is no way to treat a lady ! "

A sweat drop appeared on my head ,"Who and what are you exactly ? "

The man fixed his clothing and began striking poses, " I am Grell Sutcliff. An unbelievably beautiful ! and single... Grim Reaper !" .

" I assume you are not the cause of the murders here. " Sebastian said simply before walking away as the Grim Reaper continued, " Hey... Sebas-chan !... where are you going ? Don't you dare leave in the middle of my introduction ~!"

" Let's get a move on Leona, we are on a tight schedule. " Sebastian ignored Grell's pleas and pulled out his watch , " The Undertaker isn't too far from here. We can make it there in reasonable time on foot. "

" Sebastian... Grell just say he was- "

" Let's get moving Leona. We can discuss this later. "

" Don't you dare leave me here ! I wanna come too ! " Grell followed after us.

As we visited in the Undertaker, his workplace felt very eerie and desolate. Sebastian walked up to the register as Grell and I looked around the place.

"Back so soon ? " said a voice. all of us looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, a coffin opened up and a man wearing black robes and a long droop hat with gray hair stepped out of it. Grell and I cringed in surprise.

" Ohhh... it's just you. What were you doing there ? " Grell asked as he tried to catch his breath from the weird greeting.

" Ha ha ha Ha Ha ! The looks on your faces ! Ha ha Ha, ahh... " The Undertaker rolled around on the floor laughing before getting up and resuming the conversation, " Trying out my coffins before i give them to costumers of course. You three have gave me a good laugh , as a token of my appreciation you can test out the coffins as well..."

" Thank you, but I rather not " I said while Grell rolled his eyes at the Undertaker's reply and looked around the store.

" I would like to look through your files about the recent victims." Sebastian requested.

" Go right ahead, although the coffin option is still open. Ha ha..."

Grell was looking through the things the Undertaker had in the shelves, but stopped when he came into one bottle in particular . He blew his breathe gently to remove the dust over it. His smile grew as he read what the bottle said, he looked around to see if anyone was watching. He grabbed it and tucked it into his pocket.

* * *

AN: So... what do you guys think ? If there is any mistakes, please forgive me. I really would like to here your opinion on this story ! I must admit I enjoy writing this story! And look! I added Grell ! I like that I included Grell in this chapter. I hope I got his personality correct, its fun writing his dialogue along with Sebastian. I am going to be honest here, if I saw Sebastian I'd be fan girling too. ;D

What is in that bottle Grell picked up ?

Will Sebastian figure out who is the killer ?

All will be revealed soon...

_( I post new chapters often ! feedback is welcomed ! )_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Powder

Discliamer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Sebastian flipped through the pages of the documents the Undertaker had, reading each word carefully and quickly. The Undertaker , on the other hand, stared at me with curiosity and gave eerie grin.

" You know... now that I mention it, you look awfully familiar. " The Undertaker tapped his finger on his chin . " You have a uncanny resemblance to the victims on my book . " He took his finger and gently caressed my cheek " Delicate beige skin, dark brown hair , brown eyes. You fit them quite perfectly. "

" Are you saying all of the victims look similar to me ? " I asked.

The undertaker nodded happily. " I guess that's not good, yes ? " Sebastian stopped looking through the pages and then looked at me from head to toe. He preceded to walk towards me and lifted up my chin. He stared at my lips, cheeks , then deep into my eyes. He turned to the Undertaker and said, " You say she resembles the victims? I have never quite seen a face like hers before." He let go of my chin," I suppose this is enough information for today, Leona, I highly recommend you stay close to me. "

What? Sebastian wants to protect me ? Why me ? I am pretty sure I can protect myself. Okay... maybe not , but I certainly cannot pass up an opportunity to be close to him!

Sebastian looked at me and smirked , " Not, that you would have any problem with that ."

Okay, he just literally read my mind. Okay, okay, okay, what to do..? I shall look over here and pretend that didn't just make my heart do somersaults . Those eyes he has are killing me slowly.

" HELLLOOOO- Other people are in the room ya know ! " Grell growled.

* * *

The three of us left the Undertaker and stood on the sidewalk. Grell ran his fingers through his own hair while Sebastian looked up at the moon which was directly over us, shining ever so bright at a night such as this. My eyes couldn't take looking at it for long so I began to squint. My eyes roamed over to down the sidewalk ,where a little black kitten walked down the path in our direction. The little kitten brushed against my leg and it's bushy tail wrapped around my ankles. It purred quietly. I picked up the kitten and looked at its huge golden eyes. It meowed as I ran my hands through its fur . " Awww, you are just too cute ! Do you have a home little kitty ? "

Sebastian looked at the both of us and smiled. He walked over and touched the kitten's fur on it's head. The kitten purred at the attention it was getting. I looked up at Sebastian , who seemed to be enjoying the kitten's company. I have never seen this side of him. I liked it. Seeing his eyes soften and filled with admiration.

Grell began to speak, breaking the silence." So... Sebas-chan what are you doing later?... Sebas-chan... Sebas-chan ! Are you listening to me ?" Grell noticed Sebastian was ignoring him.

The kitten lowered its ears , leaped from my hands ,and ran away.

" Grell you scared the poor kitten ! " I said .

" I really must ask , " Grell turned to face me and leaned in real close, " Why aren't you scared of me ? "

" Wait, I'm supposed to be scared of you ? Ha ha, not in the least! " I laughed at such a funny question, " Why? Am I supposed to ? "

Grell waved his hands in anger, " Yes you are supposed to ! I am a bloody Grim Reaper ! "

" Ha ha, I find that hard to believe. ", I began rolling on the floor . I couldn't contain my laughter . At this point Grell's veins was showing and he was visibly offended.

" Fine, aren't you scared of this ? " Grell pulled out a chainsaw and pulled its lever, the machine let out a screeching roar. He slowly walked closer to me with a wide toothy grin. Grell adjusted his glasses, " Wanna touch it... ? Go ahead, It will hurt. "

Sebastian jumped in front of me with his arms opened wide, separating me from the Death Scythe. He glared at Grell, who took a step back and muttered, " Ohh Sebas-chan-, you wanna touch it too? Fine, I love to see you covered in red. " Grell lowered his Death Scythe, " Sebas-chan , I must ask. Why are you so protective of her ? "

" She is my responsibility today. " Sebastian lowered his arms, " So if that involves killing you. I will ... not... hesitate. "

I could only see the back of Sebastian's head and Grell's face, but I couldn't help but wonder how Sebastian looked at this very moment. Especially after the words he just said. His voice was slightly lower , but more stern. My cheeks grew red.

Grell looked surprised at his response, however he smiled wide and began to speak , " Tell me Sebas-chan. Is it also because her eyes shine like a star in the night sky ? Just like mine ? Or is it because of that pure innocent face ?" He flipped his hair, and looked in another direction. " Whatever the matter , I'm sure you will come crawling back to me . " He turned his head back to Sebastian and smiled. He then pulled something from his pocket, while stepping really close to Sebastian. " Enjoy this Goodbye Kiss. " Grell placed that same hand by his face and he blew a kiss. A blue sparkly and powdery smoke filled the air and covered Sebastian's face. Sebastian was taken aback and covered his nose , coughing out the powder he inhaled. He quickly grabbed Grell's neck ,slammed him against the wall ,and held him there.

" What was that!? ...,* cough * Answer me ! " Sebastian demanded.

Grell struggled to say a few words because his throat was being crushed.

" Sebastian ! Dont hurt him ! "I grabbed and shook Sebastian's arm that was choking Grell.

Sebastian released his grip and Grell fell on the floor on his face " T-Thank You Leona ... " Grell said in a muffling voice. Grell got up and brushed off the dirt off his clothes." Sebas-chan you have a good grip... there. Remind me to test that out later. " Grell closed his eyes and smirked.

Even when he was just being choked a few seconds ago, Grell maintains his usual demeanor.

_Ding, Cling , Clack_

I looked down at my feet to see a bottle that has just fell from Grell's pocket. I picked it up and tried to read the title, I could only make out some of the words because the rest were smudged off. It said something like, " Inhanced Attraction " .

Sebastian looked furiously at Grell who backed away and waved his hands in attempts to calm down the angered butler. Grell looked over at me and spoke , " Fine, so you know what it is. Relax. Look at Sebas-chan he stopped coughing. See , it didnt do anything . Unfortunately. " Grell sighed in disappointment.

I placed my hand on Sebastian's shoulder and spoke softly, " Sebastian he is right. Look everything is okay. Lets go back to the Manor. " Sebastian look at me , the anger in his face softened a bit.

Sebastian looked at Grell in disgust then turned his head straight and began walking. " Alright, let's head off . "

" Wait what about Gr- " I turned to see Grell gone. Sebastian stopped walking in his tracks and looked back at me, he then looked up at the building behind me and continued walking . I turned around and looked at that same building, it was a figure standing on top of the roof . I couldn't see the face, but I saw the light bouncing off the reflection of their classes. Grell was laying beside the figure. When i blinked, they were gone. I stood there for a moment then turned and followed Sebastian.

When we arrived back at the manor Sebastian headed straight towards Ciel's room to deliver the information we retrieved . I went to my room and changed into my sleeping gown. Today was certainly an exhausting day, I yawned and dropped into my bed. I looked over to my door and saw it was still opened, I got up to close it, at that same moment I saw Sebastian walking down the hall with his head hanging low. Sebastian's normally great posture I had saw earlier was begining to look rather poor. Sebastian was moving awfully sluggish and he was bending over.

"Sebastian are you okay ? " I walked quickly towards him and placed both of my hands on his shoulders and stopped him from walking. " Sebastian... " I tried to look at his face which was covered by his shiny black hair. " Sebastian, are you feeling okay ? " I called his name once more, but he again ignored me. I gave him a worried expression.

Suddenly Sebastian collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

AN: Dun Dun Dunnnnn ! Cliffhanger ! Don't you hate 'em ? Anywho, thank you all for those nice reviews ! I read each one of them. One in particular gave me some advice , thank you ! I tried to use that advice in this chapter. And thank you to the ones who were eagerly waiting for this chapter. Here it is ! Forgive the mistakes !

Leona: Hello, everyone. It is time for our new segment. "Background Music " In this part of the author's note, I will name a song that my Creator feels that would be appropriate if this was an actual episode. In other words, background music. Today's background music is " Starry Eyed " by Ellie Goulding . My creator doesn't own this song, though she advises you guys to listen to it . C: Thank you guys for reading. Reviews welcomed !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Sinfully Irresistible

Leona : Colorful Cupcakes doesn't own Kuroshitsuji !

* * *

" Sebastian , Wake Up ! "

" Sebastian , can you hear me !? "

" Sebastian... Why won't you wake up? "

He laid still on the floor, I knelt beside him and shook his lifeless body repetitively, hoping he would come through. No response... not even a small movement. I placed my head on his chest to listen to his lungs. His breathing was slowing down. This isn't good... not at all. He was fine earlier, I remember it clearly. He showed no signs of illness... Until now. It looked as if he was staring death in the face . His skin was more pale than usual and his forehead was a bit sweaty. I picked up his body just enough so that his head was resting on my lap. The back of my hand felt his cheeks, he was warm. Too warm. The cold winter skin I had felt earlier was now warm. What's happening to him ? I looked around frantically for help, but who can I call for help? I barely know my way around this huge place and I don't know where the others are. I couldn't call for Ciel because he is just a boy and he knows just as little as I do. I am alone, alone with an ill Sebastian.

But, I can't just leave him here. No, not now. Not after he jumped in front of chainsaw to protect me.I owe him my gratitude.

I lifted Sebastian up,placed his arm on my shoulder, and tried to walk quickly to my room. It wasn't easy since Sebastian was resting his weight on me. My back and shoulders were hurting but I wouldn't let go of him.

When we got to my room, I gently laied Sebastian on my bed and I took off his tailcoat. Hopefully that would help cool him off a bit.

I placed my hand on his forehead, his head was hot now. It seemed my efforts aren't working. I rushed to the kitchen to get a bucket of water and a few cloths for Sebastian. I came back to my room to see he hasn't moved a bit. While I was placing the bucket on a dresser by the door, I decided it would be best for me to let him rest here with me tonight.

I took a ribbon from my dress ,tied my hair up in a messy bun , and moved my bangs from my face. I got up from the bed and adjusted my gown. I proceeded to walk towards the dresser. I then dipped the cloth into the bucket and placed it on Sebastian's forehead. The cold water instantly turned luke warm when it touched his head. I have concluded that Sebastian has a very high fever. I will call a doctor tomorrow since its too late for anyone to make a house calls tonight.  
I brushed his hair from his face and stared at him for a little while. I couldn't help it, this handsome man has looks to die for.

Snap out of it Leona ! He is your coworker !

" Don't worry Sebastian. I will stay by your side until you feel better . " I caressed his face, " I promise. " I got up from the bed to re-wet the cloth.

" _Such a promise to make to someone like me_. "

I heard a familiar voice behind me, my spine shivered when I realized who it was, " S-Sebastian...? " I turned to see Sebastian sitting up in the bed with his head still hanging low. " Sebastian ! You are awake ! " I ran towards him , pushed back his hair back and felt his forehead. " Sebastian, your head is still warm. You must rest. "

Sebastian raised his head and looked at me. He smiled mischievously, while his eyes were noticeably different. His eyes seemed full of lust . Lust for what exactly, though? However, at this exact moment, all my worries about him being ill disappeared. When he looked at me just now, my heart leaped. I don't know exactly what I'm feeling but... it's different than before.

" Tell me Leona... You seem lost in thought, am I right? " Sebastian spoke in the same tone he spoke at Grell today, except, it was more sensual this time. I was lost in his words, no, wait... I'm not thinking straight. I need to respond to him, but I can't. I can't find the right words without studdering.

" Your face... " Sebastian whispers in my ear , " Looks more elegant in this room when it is lit by moonlight. " His finger touched my chin , his lips just inches away from mine. I lowered my eyes, his words were filling my head. Clouding my thoughts...

" Even your lips do as well... If I stained them with the sins of mine... Will they still be pure ? " Sebastian moved up an inch so that there was just a small, breathless space between our lips. I was hesitant about moving any closer but i did it anyways. Sebastian pressed his lips firmly onto mine. A wave of bliss came over me and I felt life itself slipping away. His warm lips felt like they locked onto mine forever. The air in the room felt hot and heavy. Everything I have experienced up to this point no longer measures up to what is happening right now. I didn't want this to end. But it has to, ... I just realized what I am doing. I'm kissing Sebastian. Oh, no...I'm kissing Sebastian !

I pushed him off of me and shaked my head, " I'm sorry but this is wrong ! It's too soon ! I... I must go . " I ran to the door just to see Sebastian appear in lightning speed and lock it. " S-Sebastian... what are you doing...? I really must go. "

Ignoring my question he started speaking again, " Why is your hair in this poorly made bun ? " Sebastian loosened my ribbon and my hair fell gracefully on my shoulders. My bangs, now scattered oh so, effortlessly on my face. My cheeks burned red with embarrassment. I felt so vunerable at this very moment. All of my senses were only focused on him.

I tried to move past him but I instead ran into his chest. I looked up at him to see him smiling back at me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I clenched his vest," Sebastian... I must go. Let me go ! You aren't acting like yourself. "

I closed my eyes tightly as I buried my face in his chest. I absolutely have no idea what I am doing anymore. I want to go, but my feet won't let me. My heart... won't let me.

" I am allowing you to go now. " he released my waist, " But you see, you haven't let go of me yet... " he smirked with pride.

My eyes shot opened. Oh my god, he is right. Why am I not letting go? Why am I not resisting ? In fact I clenched on even tighter and whispered , " I... don't want to leave anymore. "

Sebastian smiled with satisfaction , " Leona, are you sure you don't want to leave me anymore ? Do you want to stay by my side, for as long as you shall live? " Sebastian ran his fingers along my gown , tracing my spine.

" Yes... "

Sebastian lifted my chin up so that I could look at him directly in his eyes. His smile and revealed fangs.  
" Are you sure? There is no turning back if you do. This is your last chance to back out. "

" I am sure. Just... " I lowered my head once again , " Just kiss me again...Please? "

" It would appear that I have weakened the strong and fearless Leona." Sebastian took his gloves off one of his hands with his teeth. His fingernails were black and he had some sort of marking on the back of his hand. Sebastian's irises turned from crimson-brown into glowing fuchsia . His teeth, now noticeably sharp like fangs. He then lifted up my sleeping gown and gently placed his hand on my lower back . Rubbing it with his thumb with slight pressure then increasing gradually, he spoke in a sexual barely audible tone," Look at me. "

"Huh..?"

" Look at me. I want to see your face when I do this ..." Sebastian stuck his nails deep into my lower back . An excruciating pain filled my body causing me to choke on my own breath.

" The pain in your eyes seem to increase my interest in you. " Sebastian twisted his fingers and dug in deeper. I could feel drops of my blood dripping slowly from the wound. The pain was unbearable, i wanted him to stop hurting me, but I knew it was to late from him to do so. Sebastian then took his hand and licked his fingers. My eyes shook in fear as I watched him lick off every drop of my blood from his fingers. I no longer see Sebastian as just an ordinary butler. No... there is more to him than what meets the eye.

Sebastian took his index finger and wiped it quickly on his fangs, causing him to get a cut on that finger. He then traced a circle on my wound. His blood began to mix in with mine,and the pain in my lower back began to fade.

" Say my name. " He then began to trace a star with the remaining blood on his finger as the wound began to heal up. As the wound was healing, it was draining my energy in the process.

" Sebastian... " I clenched so tightly that the thread on his vest was ripping. I was surely going to faint. My eyes couldn't stay open anymore.

" Louder. " He took his hand from under my gown ,wrapped his hands around my waist, and held me tightly. He noticed I was slipping out of consciousness. His eyes never left mine throughout this whole process. His eyes said " You can do this "

He moved a strand of hair from my face and kissed my forehead.

" S-Sebastian ...! "

It was the last word I said before I passed out in his arms.

* * *

AN : Ooooh, looks like Leona has went through a lot so far at her new job. This chapter had a lot of Leona speaking towards herself. I wanted her to show a lot of emotion in this chapter and to give you guys a look into what she was thinking. She very confused by all that was happening with her and Sebastian. Well, whatcha' think ? This chapter wasn't really sexual? Was it ? Lol Thanks to you all who took the time to read my author notes and have forgiven my mistakes ! xD

Ciel : *sigh* Today's Background music is... Ugh, do I have to say it? I wasn't even in this damn chapter !

Elizabeth : Come on Ciel ! Do it ! Do it ! *claps hands cheerfully*

Ciel : Fine, the background music is... " Write Your Name " by Selena Gomez.

Leona : My creator doesn't own this song ! Though she advises you guys to listen ! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Distance

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Its been a couple of days since that night and in a day from now, I will have been working here for 2 weeks. Two whole weeks since Sebastian has talked to me. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating, but we really haven't had an ongoing conversation. We've had small talks like, " Good Morning, Where's the plates? Master Ciel needs to see you . " Nothing major. Neither of us has yet to bring up what happened that night. I'm not even sure it even happened anymore. Sebastian certainly acts like it hasn't. I sometimes wonder if it was something I had said that night. Was it because I was so ... vulnerable?

I finally realized Sebastian was something I read about in story books. A demon... I went in the Phantomhive Library two days ago and looked up things to explain what I saw in Sebastian the other day. The word demon kept popping up. So I assume he is a demon for now.

"Sebastian..." I was laying in my bed staring at the ceiling. It was late in the afternoon and I was resting. I had just finished mopping the stairway and polished the railings. I closed my eyes and pictured his face. " Why have you forgotten about me..." I gripped the bed sheets. " I'm reminded constantly. "

I got up from my bed and walked into the bathroom. I pulled down the sleeve of my dress. I turned around so that my back was facing the mirror , I looked over my shoulder. There it was.

The Mark.

The mark Sebastian personally gave to me. It wasn't a bruise or a scar. It was a Faustian Contract. I only knew that because I had studied demon markings when I was a young teenager. It still ached when my fingers ran over it. I'm forever reminded of that night. The night where I developed feelings for him. No , not love. Not yet at least, i think. I care for him deeply, but... at this rate, I'm not even sure I will ever tell him that.

I heard a carriage and horse hooves outside. I pulled up my sleeve and walked up to the window in my room. I looked down below to see Sebastian helping Ciel and Elizabeth out of the carriage. Elizabeth rushed up the steps of the Manor as her pigtails bounced with each step she took. Ciel remained there and had a conversation with Sebastian.

Sebastian, gosh just look at him. Effortlessly charming in appearance. I rested my arm on the window ceil . I felt like back when I was a little teenager, gawking at the boys from afar.

Sebastian looked up and noticed me staring at him through the window. He gave a little wink.

I took a step back in surprise. He saw me ! This isn't good. Number one rule of peeping. Don't get caught. I blushed automatically when he winked. My back tingled in excitement. Whenever I saw Sebastian or if he was near, the mark would cause a tingling sensation in my back. It was like I could instantly know when he was close by.

" LEONA- ! "

My door swung wide open, I turned around just in time to see Elizabeth running towards me. My eyes widden and a sweat drop appears.

She tackles me with a hug, and tippy toed as she held my waist tightly, " Oh Leona ! Are you attending the New Year's Party tonight? " She released me from the hug and looked at me with anticipation.

" Oh hello there Lizzy, nice of you to stopped by ! And Yes in fact I am. "

" Can I see your dress please ? Pretty Please? " Elizabeth pleaded.

I walked over to the closet and pulled out a simple green ball gown. It had no special ribbons or frills. I kept the look casual.

" No ! No! No! This will never do !" Elizabeth shook her head , " Paula ! Bring the dress please ! ". Elizabeth's maid walked in the room with a big and flowy lavender ball gown with a glossy appearance.

The maid exhaled heavily, " Sorry I took so long my lady, here it is. "

I walked towards Paula and touched the dress, " Wow this is just so... so gorgeous... , " I looked at Elizabeth in disbelief. "I can't accept this dress. This is something a noble would wear. "

" But you must wear it ! This would look absolutely perfect on you ! Sebastian said so !"

My eyes widen , " S-Sebastian said that... ? " I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing. Sebastian talked about me ?

Elizabeth nodded, " Yes he did ! I asked him about what color to pick for this dress. He said lavender suits you the best." Elizabeth got behind me and began to push me in the direction of the bathroom, " Now get in there and try it on ! Hurry ! "

" Ahem."

We all turned around to see Ciel standing at the front door.

" Wait just a moment there. " Ciel entered the room with a piece of paper in his hand , " Leona , I have a errand for you to do and it must be done today. " Ciel looked at me with all seriousness, " I trust you will be able to accomplish such a minor task. Be back before sundown. " He turned and left the room. " See you at the party later. "

I read the paper. Ciel wants me to go to a store and get party decorations. The store isn't too far from here. " Well, I shall be going. "

" Hurry Back ! " Elizabeth waved .

When I walked out my room I saw Sebastian walking down the hallway. I looked another way to advoid eye contact, however I was able to see out of the corner of my eye that Sebastian gave me a quick glance. We walked pass each other without saying a word. I suddenly felt a warm feeling all over my body the moment he passed me. I stopped walking and turned around and looked at him to see if he felt it too. He stopped walking for a brief moment ,Sebastian turned to look at me. Our eyes met...

Sebastian hesitated before he continued walking again. I lowered my eyes in disappointment , walked downstairs, and left the Manor.

* * *

I arrived at the store and I glanced through the windows , this place brought a smile to my face . It was a small family owned store with a well known humble story. I walked inside to see only a few people in the store. I'm not surprised, it's New Year's Eve. I saw a woman holding a young child while browsing at balloons in the far edge of the store and a man with a child looking at bouquets. I looked around the store and I found the ribbons, confetti, and streamers in the same area.

I stood there and browsed the different colors. I couldn't decide between sliver or gold ribbons. I will admit, I had my own " Lizzy " moment. Ehh, I should pick gold... no wait silver... no... I want...

I felt a tap on my shoulder, " Excuse me Miss, but I can't help but notice that you can't pick a color. "

I turned my head to see the child I saw earlier smiling brightly. Now that I saw him up close, I realized that he was around Ciel's age. He had light blue eyes and light blond hair. All though his face seemed innocent , his eyes said otherwise. Beside him was a tall man with golden eyes, dark purple hair and a butler's uniform. He showed no emotion.

" Pick the silver one. " the boy pointed at the sliver ribbon in my hand.

" Hm? Oh... well I..." I looked at the ribbons , " I was thinking about picking the gold one. "

The boy snatched the ribbon out of my hand and threw it on the floor, "No, no, that will not do. The silver is way better than that piece of crap. " He waved his index finger.

I picked up the ribbon and blew off any dust on it, " I think it looks fine. Thanks for your help though. " I walked passed the both of them and went to the cashier to ring them up. The cashier placed the items in the bag and asked me for the money.

"I will pay for this. " The boy rested his hands on the counter and turned to look at me. " You know, it's awfully rude to walk out of the conversation. " He revealed an evil grin. "No worries, It would be rude of me not to pay for your shopping. "

" Ohh, its okay. No need to do that. " I assured him.

" Stop being foolish. I am going to pay. " His tone changed . It was slightly less friendly. He pulled out a few coins and paid the cashier. " Claude. Bags... "

The man grabbed my bags and handed them to me. The boy began to speak again, " My name is Alois Trancy. " he grabbed my hand and kissed it , " Yours.. ? "

I was shocked that this young child has just kissed my hand so casually, " Uhhh... I'm Leona. "

"Leona huh ? A pretty name for you. Leona , you need to live up to your name and stop making stupid decisions like those ribbons. " He then spinned around and pointed at the man beside him. " This is my butler, Claude. Say Hello Claude ! "

" Hello. " Claude said. I couldn't read this man's mind. He showed no emotion, however he didn't stop looking at me. I thought for a moment I had something on my face . I then realized he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the window behind me. I turned back to see a cat peeping through the window. The cat looked awfully well taken care of for a stray. Nonetheless, its eyes were huge reddish brown and it's fur was a solid black color. The cat licked its paw before jumping off the window ceil and disappearing from sight.

Alois skipped playfully out the door. " Claude ! Let's Go ! " Claude stared at the window for a bit longer. He finally blinked and fixed his glasses before walking out the door with the boy.

I soon followed out the door behind them. There was the same cat I saw a few minutes earlier. It sat on the ground and used it's paw to brush it's ears.

" Ohhh hey there little cat ! Weren't you looking at me through the window earlier ? I'm sorry but I have no food. "

The cat closed it's eyes and turned its head from me. I knelt in front of the cat, grabbed it's wrist, and tied a golden ribbon around it, " Here... This is so I will recognize you next time I have food. " I smiled at the cat .

The cat looked curiously at the unfamiliar object wrapped around its wrist. It " Meowed " before turning and walking away.

I stood off and brushed off my dress. " Well... Off To The Manor. "

* * *

AN : Aww, I think Leona is gaining feelings. ^~^

Leona : No I don't ! I just want to know why he is ignoring me !

Me : Lies ! I know you better than anyone else !

Leona: I'm just confused... thats all... Don't judge me ! xD

Me: Anyways... I hope you guys liked this chapter. Ready for the Party in the next chapter ? I know I am ! The characters are too ! I also appreciate the reviews ! It's nice hearing from my readers ! And here is a special thanks to those who follow and fave this story. C:

Grell : Today's Marvelous Background Music is ... * opens envelope* " Shelter" by The Xx

Me: I think this song would be perfect background music for when Leona was sitting in her bed. C:

Elizabeth : Colorful Cupcakes doesn't own this song ! However you should definitely listen to it ! :3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The Night Has Just Begun

Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but boy if I did , every episode would be dedicated to us fangirls. Lol

ATTENTION, READ AUTHOR'S NOTE. IMPORTANT!

* * *

I knocked on the door and Mey-Rin opened it. Finni, Baldroy, and Mr. Tanaka were behind her.

" Ahh ! You are back! Leona ! " Mey-Rin wailed as she pulled me inside and looked in the bag. She pulled out the ribbons and streamers. The others looked on in amazement. Finni looked at the confetti and showed them to Mr. Tanaka who was sipping tea .

"Hey Finni, I saw what you did with the garden out there. Its wonderful. "

" Thank you Leona ! I tried my best to do so. " Finni exclaimed.

I looked behind Finni to see Ciel walking downstairs with Elizabeth . Elizabeth noticed me and rushed passed Ciel to look in my bags. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the decorations. Ciel arrived shortly after her and watched all of us talk about the decoration from a distance. You can tell something like this was new to him so he didn't say much.

" These will look great around the manor ! " Elizabeth chirped. She grabbed one of the ribbons and danced around Ciel in a circle.

" I still don't understand why we have to celebrate New Years... " Ciel murmured as he folded his arms. " It's not like anything 'new' is going to happen. "

" Oh Ciel how could you possibly say that ! " Elizabeth held up her arms and pouted cutely.

Ciel sighed, " I'm just being honest. "

Elizabeth smile disappeared by the cold response from Ciel. We all looked on, wondering what she was going to say after a response like that.

"Let's hope you won't say that when we dance !" Elizabeth gave a hug to Ciel from the side, her cheeks pressed firmly against his.

" Whaa- ? W-We are going to dance ? " Ciel said as he was startled by Elizabeth's abrupt affection. His cheeks slightly pink. He was definitely embarrassed and the thought of " dancing " couldn't comprehend in his head.

Sebastian entered the room with his hand covering his mouth, he was chuckling quietly. " Honestly my lord, you're scared of a small thing such as dancing ? "

" You think this is funny !? " Ciel looked at the corner of his eye and looked at Sebastian in anger. His body was still occupied by Elizabeth.

" Yes, I do. " Sebastian freed Ciel from Elizabeth. He fixed the wrinkles in Ciel's clothes.

" Ugh, Well I actually don't care what you think. "

Sebastian smiled as he looked at Ciel . Ciel's face was still pink from Elizabeth. Sebastian took enjoyment at seeing his young master's heartless replies.

" Come on Leona ! Let's go get dressed !" yelled Elizabeth.

" Huh ? Wait... I thought I was gonna help with the decorations ? " I looked at the other servents who tried to conceal their laughter. I mouthed the words " Help Me "

* * *

" Corset Time ! "

I had just finished helping Elizabeth with her ball gown. I was putting away her old clothes. While Paula had just entered the room with Elizabeth's diamond encrusted necklace. Elizabeth's dress for tonight was pink with a few dark purple decorations. Her outfit was made of pure , high quality silk. Paula lifted up Elizabeth's hair and placed the necklace on her. Elizabeth twirled around as her outfit was now complete. Paula smiled along with Elizabeth, her dress was a lovely sunny yellow. It brought out the brown in her eyes. Elizabeth held up the corset and placed it around my body.

" Uhh... Lizzy . I'll have Mey-Rin help me with th-" She tighten the strings. " Gahhh. Lizzy ! It's too tight !"

"Haha Nonesense !" She tied the strings. I fell over and gasped for air. Elizabeth seemed not notice that I have fallen over from suffocation.

" My lady , she can't breathe !" Paula rushed over to me.

Elizabeth stopped giggling and realized my face was purple . I was rolling on the floor trying to take off the corset. " Hm? Oh, it seems you are right. "

Paula loosened the strings a bit so that I could breathe. I inhaled deeply, "Much better... "

Elizabeth help me put on my dress, when she was finished I sat down on a chair in front of a mirror while Paula did my hair.

"So are you going to dance with anyone tonight ,Leona? " Elizabeth handed me some gloves.

" I don't know... whoever asks I guess. " I put on the gloves one at a time.

" I'm sure someone will ask you. " She fixed my bangs and smiled . Elizabeth then went into her own jewelry box.

"When the clock strikes 12 o'clock, you should kiss someone ! I hear it will be a great way to start off the new year. " Paula said as she brushed my hair a few mord times before saying " Ta-Da !"

"Wait! " Elizabeth rushed over with a pair of earrings, " Let's put these on... and there ! " Elizabeth and Paula analyzed me before clapping and jumping simultaneously. They squealed in celebration.

I looked in the mirror, the once bed head I saw earlier was now neatly brushed and combed. My usually unorganized bangs were now nicely groomed. A piece of hair from each side of my head was pulled back into a bow while the rest of my hair was free. I noticed the bow in my hair was the same bow Elizabeth showed me when we first met. I looked completely different. I... felt different. I touched my cheek as I looked my new look for the day. It was different from my usual hardworking sweat induced appearance.

" Well, what are we doing here ? Let's go downstairs ! " Elizabeth yanked me up from my chair and pulled me along with her and Paula as we rushed down the stairs.

I was absolutely amazed at how well decorated the Manor was. The ballroom went from a casual hangout to a eye-catching wonderland. Mey-Rin adjusted a few of the decorations before turned to see us three walking down the stairs. She walked up to the both of us , however she tripped on a stool along the way. I rushed over to help her up. Mey-Rin adjusted her glasses and looked at me. " T-Thank you... Leona. You look different and pretty ! "

" So do you ! I love that dress on you . " Mey-Rin was wearing a fitting green dress, " I almost wore that color, but it looks better on you. "

Mey-Rin thanked me and continued to talk, " Did you hear we don't have to serve the guest today ? "

" Really ? Who said that ? "

" Sebastian did. " Baldroy said as he came in with Finni and pushed a huge cake on a cart. He stopped pushing and wiped the sweat from his head. Both were wearing black tuxedos.

" I'm not sure exactly what he said... " Mey-Rin tapped her chin. " But I think he said something about us taking a break from destroying things... "

" Hm... I must ask... " I walked over to the cake, " Did Sebastian say it was okay to have a small firework on top of the cake ?"

Baldroy moved from behind the cake and came up to me while scratching his head. " Uhh... well not exactly... "

" Mhmm... I thought so... " I tippy-toed and took the small firework from the top of the cake, " Don't worry I'll dispose of it. I don't want you to get in trouble . " I tucked it in my dress.

The doorbell rang, " I will get it. " I opened the front door to see Lau, Madam Red and Ran-Mao. Lau wore a tuxedo with a bit of chinese flair to it. Ran-Mao wore a short dark purple dress with light purple stockings and black heels. Madam Red was wearing a shimmery red gown with gloves and a small stylish hat.

" Hello Leona ! Is my nephew joining us this evening ? "

" Yes, Master Ciel is still getting dressed. " I nodded.

" We aren't too early are we?" Lau said as he walked in with Ran-Mao.

" I bought wine- ! " Madam Red was holding a bottle of wine in each of her hand. She looked around the area, " No one is here yet? ... Well I guess we will have to get the party going until the rest come ! " Madam Red walked pass me and laughs .

" Are you sure that is enough for the whole party ? " I closed the door and followed them.

Lau snapped his fingers, " Ran-Mao ... "

Ran-Mao pulled out eight large bottles of wine, four in each hand.

" Haha well... I guess that is enough "

* * *

AN: Hey you guys ! The party is just about to begin ! I was going to put it in this chapter , but I didn't wanna pile up a lot of words in just one chapter.

Story Time ~ !

Ahem, gather around. Gather around. So today I went to the store with my mom and while I was there I saw a particular kind of tea.

Earl Grey Of course !

My mom was surprised I knew about the tea and asked where I heard about it. When I told her it was in Black Butler ( Kuroshitsuji ), she offered to buy it for me. Yay ! :D

So now I'm sipping Earl Grey as I type this Author's note. *sips* Sebastian !

Sebastian : Yes, my lady ?

Me: The song of today.

Sebastian : Ahh yes...Today's background music is " Take Back The Night " by Justin Timberlake.

Me: I almost forgot... *sips* Would you or your OC like to be apart of my story ? Well here is your chance to be ! I need about 2 or 3 people to be featured as friends of Leona. ( Gender Doesn't Matter ) To submit , please fill out the electronical form below in the comments. C:

( State Whether It's Yourself Or O.C )

Name :

Age :

Bio : ( this should at least contain the appearance of the person and their personality )

I would really appreciate it if you participate in this !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Too Many Bottles

Le' Disclamer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji ! Thank you , thank you very much *Elvis Presley Voice*

* * *

The ballroom began to fill up with people, all different sizes and colors . The sun has finally set and now the sky was a lovely shade of dark blue. The stars illuminating the night like a canvas along with the sound of soothing tunes from the orchestra greeted whomever walked in. Acquaintances of Ciel was attending this ball, along with friends of The Midford Family as well as a few old friends of Ciel's parents. Also on the guest list was a few well known business owners and their families. This place was filled with smiling faces, and a few drunk ones. Everyone seemed to be having a good time,even . Mr. Tanaka was dancing with Mey-Rin. Yepp, everyone was having fun, but where was I you may ask ? I was standing by the stairs waiting for Ciel. I'm supposed to introduce him to the crowd when he arrives.

I saw Madam Red and Lau walking towards me. Something seemed quite off without them. Madam Red tripped over her feet a few times trying to make it over here. She had a empty glass of champagne in her hand. Lau had a bottle of wine in his hand. He then accidentally spilled some of it on the floor. Madam Red and him started laughing uncontrollably at the spilled wine. Madam Red then rested her arm on Lau shoulder while they continued to walk towards me. They couldn't even walk straight. Their faces had these weird smiles and their eyes where low. They were clearly drunk off their asses.

" Oh, Lee... L-Leo? Lea ? " Madam Red struggled to remember my name. She stratched her head while she thought, " Is the boy with the e-eyepatch here yet ? "

" Wait... wait, his name is Ceiling right ? " Lau looked at Madam Red as if he was waiting for her to confirm. Madam Red wasn't paying attention, she had already lost it interest the moment her hat fell on the ground. She picked it up and began talking inside it. She kept repeating the word, " Hello " . She tilted her head in attempts to fit her face inside of the hat.

"Ummm... You mean Ciel ? "

" Yes ! Him ! The short pirate ! Is he coming soon ? " Lau took another sip of his wine.

" Nope. My master still hasn't arrived. However, I shall go up there and check on him. " I began walking up the stairs.

Madam Red looked away from the hat , "You go do that ! Tell him I'm looking for my pot of gold. I have seemed to misplace it. "

I sighed and shook my head at the nonesense I was hearing, " I wonder when she is going to realize I'm already on the stairs and that she is talking to the wall. "

I walked upstairs , checking every room. Still no sign of Ciel. Not even Sebastian either. I looked in at least eight rooms before I came to the last room in the hallway. I whispered Ciel's name. I was trying not to bring to much attention to myself.

"Master Ciel! "

" Master C- "

The room door was slightly opened. I decided to peek inside and I saw Ciel sitting at a table along with Sebastian by his side. They seemed to be having a conversation with someone at the other side of the table. I couldn't see the other person.

Ciel rested his head on one of his hands and tapped his fingers on the table with the other one. His face showed no enjoyment of what was going on at the moment. He finally spoke after the long awaited silence, " I find it quite tedious that you would bring up something such as this , on the night of my party. "

Suddenly a few papers from the other end slid across the table to Ciel . " Hmm... " Ciel flipped through the papers, " I think everything is in order. Sebastian! Double check. "

Sebastian took the papers from Ciel and looked them over. " I think we have come to an agreement my lord. "

" Good. " Ciel stood up from his chair and leaned over, his hands still on the table. " Because if this agreement is broken, you do what will happen. " Ciel turned and began to walk towards the door.

Sebastian opened the door for Ciel and saw me standing by the door, " Honestly Leona, you urgently need to work on your hiding skills. "

I backed away in surprise. I hated the fact Sebastian was right. He seems to always know when I'm around him.

" What if I was a killer ? I would've snapped that delicate neck of yours. " Sebastian smiled innocently. Even though he and I know what he just said was nowhere near innocent.

Ciel finally came threw the door. He noticed me and spoke in a harsh tone, " May I ask why you are here ? "

" Uhh... I'm here to introduce you to the crowd downstairs . " I lowered my head " I'm sorry master. "

" Hmph... " Ciel held out his hand to me " Well... what are you waiting for ?"

I looked up at Ciel, unsure if I heard what he said correctly. He continued to hold out his hand, he grew impatient the more I hesitated. I grabbed his hand and helped him walk downstairs, Sebastian walked behind us.

When we were halfway down the stairs, I bowed in front of Ciel and I cleared my throat. " Presenting ! Ciel Phantomhive. Your host for this evening !" I smiled and clapped my hands.

The whole ball stopped dancing and stared at Ciel. An abrupt roar of clapping erupted from the crowd. Even from where we were standing, you could see Elizabeth jumping up and down. Mey-Rin Finnian and Baldroy waved at us from sound of the crowd's applause filled the room,shutting out any chatter.

Ciel turned to Sebastian , " I shall walk by myself down these stairs...Sebastian, escort Leona down the stairs. "

" Yes, my lord. "

" Sebastian will wha-?" I began to blush at Ciel's request. I turned to see Sebastian with his hand out for me. He gave the same exact smile he gave me when we first met. I couldn't help , but get tiny butterflies in my stomach. The moment I rested my hand on his, I silenced my babbling. Sebastian looked at me with those soulful eyes of his and he escorted me down the stairs. I noticed everyone was looking at us. Some even whispering comments. I lowered my head, I was embarrassed that I was blushing like this in public. Especially because I'm blushing at such a simple touch of the hands like this.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs , Sebastian let go of my hand. I wanted him to hold it just a bit longer. Just earlier I longed for his voice and attention. Now... I longed for his touch. I touched my hand, trying to savor the feeling of his touching mine. I heard footsteps coming in my direction. I looked up to see three ladies heading my way. I recognized all of them. Margaret, Rebeca, and Elisa. My long time friends.

Margaret had long black hair with huge brown eyes. Her ball gown was a slick shade of black. She had a black rose in her hair. Rebeca had light green eyes with mid-back, shiny, straight reddish Auburn hair. She wore a blue ball gown that reflected nicely against her tan skin. Elisa had black hair tied into a neat bun with and purple eyes to match. Her pale skin seemed flawless against her peach ball gown.

Oh no... my friends. They can't see me here ! Oh gosh what should I do !? I hid behind Sebastian. I now realised that probably... wasn't a bright idea.

" Leona is that you ? "

I peered out from behind Sebastian, "Uh.. Ha ha, Hey Margaret , Rebeca, and Elisa... Long time no see. "

" Wow, it has been... what? 4 months ? " Margaret pulled me out from behind Sebastian, " So how is everything ? "

" Good... good... "

" I heard about what happened at your last job. I'm so sorry. " Rebeca patted my back, " You look great though. "

" Oh don't worry, everything is fine. "

" Where are you working now? " Elisa said.

I looked over to Sebastian. I thought he would've left by now , but he took great interest in my conversation. I would understand why. I was just hiding behind him not too long ago.

" Uhh... " I hesitated.

" Nevermind that... who is this handsome guy ? " Margaret pointed at Sebastian.

" Umm... this is... this is... " I turned my head and looked at Sebastian. I didn't know if I should introduce him or not.

" Sebastian Michealis. " Sebastian placed his hand on his chest and bowed politely, " Now, excuse me ladies, I must tend to something. " Sebastian left, leaving me with my friends. I could feel them staring at me.

Rebeca elbowed Margaret ." Oooh, Maggie look... He is a gentleman. "

" Is he your boyfriend..? " Elisa whispered.

My eyes widden , " Huh...? Wait no ! He is- "

" Oh come on ! I saw the way he looked at you when you two were walking down the stairs. " Rebeca added.

They all nodded in unison. I was blushing uncontrollably. I couldn't believe he was staring me. How could I have not noticed ?

" Well we should really be going. Nice catching up with you. " Elisa smiled.

All except for Rebeca walked away. Rebeca was busy looking through her purse. Rebeca pulled out a small business card. " Wait. Take our card. Margret and I are working at a doctor's office. Come by anytime you want a check up ! " She waved and tried to catch up with the other two.

I wiped my forehead " Wow... that was an ordeal. " Lau walked by with Ran-Mao with more bottles of wine, I took one of them from them and took a big gulp. " I need this. "

I rested my back on the wall as I watched the orchestra play upbeat classical music. Everyone grabbed a partner and brought them to the middle of the dance floor. I took more sips of the wine bottle. The bottle was full when I got it. Now, i had my mouth opened wide trying to get the last drops of the sweet tasting drink. I guess my aiming wasn't good because some fell on my chin. My vision was now blurry and all I could see was mishapen figures rotating around the ball. I should be having the time of my life. Instead I'm standing on the wall... drunk. Lau and Madam Red are drunk but at least they are having fun dancing with a coat hanger.

The music slowly changed into slow dancing music. The type that gently played to the beat of your heart. I hung my head low, fidgeting with my dress. I absolutely love this song, but I'm in no condition to dance. At this moment I'm blind as a bat and I have two left feet.

" _It appears that we both don't have a partner to dance with..._ "

I looked up as I heard a familiar voice speaking at me.

" _May I ask you to dance.._.? "

* * *

AN: Gosh... such a long you guys ! I just want to thank all who submitted their or their OC's bio. *claps* And look ! I featured you guys in this chapter ! Don't worry ! You will be featured in an upcoming one again soon. ^~^

Leona: Yay ! I have friends ! xD Here is a special thanks to those who participated. *wipes tears of joy*

~ TheSecretDemon  
~ Curly Fries

Mey-Rin : Today's background music is... Wait... Oh no... I ripped the paper. Sebastian! What does this say ?

Sebastian : * sighs * Today's background music is " Crazy Kids " by Ke$ha and " Applause " by Lady Gaga.

Me: " Crazy Kids " is for when Madam Red and Lau were drunk and when Leona met her friends. " Applause" is when Ciel, Leona, and Sebastian were walking down the stairs . I'm not sure if " Applause" fits, but I like this song lol I think its a good dance song. And well this is a New Years Party.

And thank you to the ones who listens to these songs and enjoy my music choices. I try my best to pick a song that matches the chapter !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : In The Moment

Disclaimer ! I don't own Kuroshitsuji ! :3

* * *

" Eh ? "

I couldn't tell who this person was. All I saw was a blurry black figure and a white blur. It looked like a hand... no... a glove. I hesitated, but I agreed. I reached out for their hand. The unknown person gripped my hand and lead me to the middle of ballroom as the people made room for us.

I could hear the room get silent. The person took my hand and placed it on one of their shoulders and they took the other and and held it with theirs. They gently pushed me close to their chest as they put their hand around my waist. For a brief moment, I was speechless. Mainly because I had nothing relevant to say. All my thoughts were clouded by random things. We began to waltz.

" I-I am sorry , it isn't possible to dance on the moon Mister Cow. " I whispered. I didn't know what the hell I just said.

" As I suspected, you're drunk. "

" And you are a slender cow. " I giggled, " Mister Cow, where is your utters ? Will you provide milk for the Queen ? " I teased.

The person sighed, " Just rest your head on my chest and clear your mind. "

I rested my head on their chest and silently listened to their heart beat. The beat helped me clear my mind as I closed my eyes . I felt so calm and rested on their chest. I have felt this feeling before. The person rested their head on mine as we spinned around the dance floor. It felt like no one else was in the room... As we moved rhythmically to the song it was almost like we were one. The atmosphere was at its calmest.

The dangerously sweet scent that lingered off the person's body, filled my nose. I recognized this smell. I recognize this person's heat emaciating from their body. Then it finally hit me.

" S-Sebastian...? "I lifted up my head and looked up at the person. I blinked a few times to clear my vision. Sebastian was indeed looking above me smiling. He looked down at me and gave a concerned look.

" Yes, my lady ? Is something the matter ? "

" Oh... just nothing... I just wanted to know that it was you." I nuzzled my head in Sebastian's chest.

I looked at my side and saw poor Ciel being swung around in a circle by Elizabeth. Elizabeth let's go of Ciel who was now dizzy. She then looks over to Sebastian and I and waves happily. Ciel then takes Elizabeth by the hand and they begin to dance as well.

" If you are wondering why I am dancing with you, my master and I saw you talking to yourself from a distance. " Sebastian added.

My eyes widden, " Ohhh.. you guys saw that huh ? " I said nervously.

" He said that I should tend you for the rest of this evening. "

The crowd began to chant numbers, I knew, that midnight was drawing near. " 35...34...33...32..."

I got a mischievous thought. " Is that so...?" I looked up at Sebastian and distanced myself from his chest a little bit, so that I could see his face fully. " So... you are required to do whatever I need in order to sober up, right ? "

Sebastian realized that I hadn't been thinking so innocently, he gave a slight smile. " Right. "

Without hesitation I said. " Kiss Me. " I leaned in closer to his face, " Kiss me when the clock strikes twelve. "

"...20...19...18...17..."

" Oh come on Sebastian, It's based off Master Ciel's orders. You wouldn't dare disobey ... would you ? " I said flirtatiously.

Sebastian looked over to Ciel. Ciel was looking directly at us, with his eyes narrowed.

" ...10...9...8...7..." The crowd got louder.

" My...My Leona, you are becoming quite cunning. "

I gave a gentle laugh , " Well I learn from the best. "

We both leaned in real close to each other as we heard the last few numbers.

" 3...2...1.. Happy New Year !" The crowd cheered.

Sebastian cupped my face as his warm soft lips pressed against mine. Time felt like it momentarily froze as i felt my heart beating rapidly inside my chest. I tried to grasp this soft delight before it becomes just a delicate memory. The sound of the cheering people were drowned out by how captivating this kiss was.

Alas, we finally broke from the tender kiss and stared deep into each other's eyes. My cheeks flushed by the attention he was giving me.

He finally let go of my waist and clapped, " Wasn't this and interesting night. Happy New Year Leona. "

" Happy New Year Sebas- "

The lights turned off, enveloping everyone in the room in darkness. The cheering quickly stopped as everyone realized the lights were off. It was dead silent.

An unfamiliar cloth covered my mouth , along with something holding back my arms from behind. I struggled to get free from the crushing clutch. I kicked my legs in all directions. I even tried to scream for help but the cloth muffled my screams. I inhaled deeply in order to make my screams louder,while inhaling whatever was in that cloth in the process. I grew very weak and drifted out of consciousness. I eventually fainted.

**Sebastian's POV**

The lights came back on after a couple of seconds in darkness. The people in the room looked around in confusion. The lights revealed that Leona was no longer standing in front of me. Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finni, and Elizabeth ran towards me.

" Sebastian ! What just happened ! Where is Leona !? " Mey-Rin cupped her face in surprise.

" Yeah, why did the light's go off !? " Baldroy said while scratching his head.

" Is everything alright , Sebastian ? " Finni asked.

" Everyone just calm down and compose yourselves. No need to bring attention over here at this moment. "

I looked over to see Elizabeth hasn't said a word yet, instead she hung her head low as tears fell slowly from her eyes. She managed she mumble a few words. " Ciel...Is Gone. "

My eyes shot opened as I looked over to the area where I last saw my young master. I then scanned all over the room. He has indeed disappeared as well.

" Everyone, as of now you all are back on duty. I want each and everyone of you to handle this crowd while I go take care of something important."

Paula rushed over and put her hands on Elizabeth in attempts to console her. Elizabeth wiped her tears and sniffled, " Will you find Ciel, Sebastian...?"

I bowed politely, " Yes, Lady Elizabeth, you have my word. "

I walked away from the four and headed out the front door. I closed the door and gazed up at the moon.

" It appears that the agreement has been broken. "

* * *

AN: If I didn't feature you in my last chapter. Don't worry. You will be placed in a future one. !  
Here is another special thanks to  
~Cruly Fries

~TheSecretDemon

~ Dashicra

Thank you for reading! Please continue to fave and follow ! Reviews Appreciated !

Leona: Today's Background music is "Claire De Lune" by Debussy and " I follow rivers " by Lykke Li

" Claire De Lune " is the song playing during Sebastian and Leona's dance. I HIGHLY recommend you guys to listen to it in order to fully understand how it felt inside the ball. Trust me... this song fits perfectly. I also believe that this song is touching. It tears me up * sheds a tear * lol " I follow rivers" is when the lights shut off and Sebastian leaves out the front door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Cold and Alone

Woop ! Woop ! Chapter 10 ! Yeah ! I dont own Kuroshitsuji ! Don't cha love my celebratory disclaimer ? ^.^

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

I opened my eyes to see the ground moving rapidly beneath me. Grass , rocks, and flowers all blurry from the speed. I felt an odd gust of wind pass through my hair and something holding on to my torso.

Where the hell am I ?

I lifted my head to see the clear night sky and trees surrounding me. I could conclude that I was no longer at the Manor. I looked up to my left to see a masked person carrying me.

How did I end up here?

All I remember was, just a few moments ago, I was standing in front of Elizabeth watching her toss up assorted colors of confetti in the air as the clock strike twelve. I turned my head to see this unknown person wearing a "Tragedy Mask " walking in Leona's and Sebastian's direction. That damn demon was too distracted to realize someone was heading their way. I reached out my hand and took one step in their direction. I was blocked by two people also wearing the " Comedy/Tragedy Masks" .

I took a step back in surprise as they grabbed both of my arms painfully. Everyone was too busy with celebrating the New Year to notice that someone has grabbed me. One of the two leaned in real close to my face and waved their finger. Signaling that I wasn't going anywhere. Then lights shut off... A blunt object struck me in the head and I fell onto the floor from the concussion.

Now I'm here...

I was being carried in someone's arms. Through the dense and thick forest. My head was throbbing and I was not in the condition to fidget around. Instead I thought it would be the best not to bring attention to myself. This will give me some time to think things out.

I wasn't going to let that damn demon think I need him all the time. I can get myself out of situations if I wanted too.

I looked over to my right and saw another masked person carrying an unconscious woman on their back. Her dress slightly torn and she was missing one of her shoes. She looked as if it took a bit of a struggle to capture her. I know this woman. The color of her hair and dress struck me instantly.

Leona !

I now realized why I was here, however it's too early to make dangerous assumptions. I closed my eyes again and pretended to be unconscious still. We kept moving for a couple of minutes until we came to a complete stop. I heard some footsteps headed towards us.

" You manage to capture the Queen's Guard Dog successfully. I am impressed at you three ! " said a high pitched, child-like voice.

I heard faint clapping as the voice continued, " Shame. I was hoping he would look more beaten up. " The footsteps started again, except this time, they were going to my right. They were going towards Leona.

" You have finally managed to get the right girl this time. I was bored of seeing you three catch the wrong female. However, I did enjoy seeing their blood splattered on the walls and pavement... Such a young beauty she is."

Another voice began to speak, this one sounded more masculine. " What shall we do with them now ? "

" Nothing now, I guess. Remember we are doing a favor for someone. I love this favor. " The voice whispered in my ear. " You hear me Ciel ?" The voice chuckled. " Just leave them here for now. "

Those were the last words I heard before being tossed on to a stone cold floor. I opened my eyes to see that it was a dim and dirty cell. It was a few puddles of unknown liquid on the floor. I wasn't sure if it was blood or urine. I sat up and accidentally placed my hand in a puddle.

I was disgusted by what I had just laid my hand in. The fowl stench of rotting flesh filled my nose. I wanted to get out of this putrid cell. I ran up to the bars and began shaking them violently.

" Let me out ! I demand you to let me out now ! Do you hear me !?" I banged against the rusty metal bars. I hung my head low and cursed silently. I felt some blood trickle down my forehead. I guess that object they hit me with ,really did cause some damage.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see I wasn't the only one in the jail cell. There was Leona still unconscious on the floor. I walked over and looked at her body. She looked so peaceful, shame that she is unaware about what she is about to see when she opens her eyes.

Dammit Sebastian, where the hell are you ? Are you disobeying the contract ? I walked to the nearest walls and banged my fist against it in anger. I couldn't stand being confined in this horrible place. I didn't want to call Sebastian, but what choice do I have ? He better come or else I'm... I'm...

" AHHHH ! " I banged my fist one more time and yelled in frustration. I tore off my eye patch and revealed the contract." Sebastian ! Come get me ! "

" Master Ciel...? I-Is that... you ? "

I turned to see Leona has sat up partially. She was looking directly at me, her eyes low . Her voice barely audible.

" What are we doing here ? " she spoke softly. She looked around at the walls of the cell. She wobbled as she tried to stand up. She slowly walked over to me and rested her hands on my shoulders. " Are you okay...? Y-Your eye it's... glowing.. "

I realized my eye patch was still off. I took my hand and covered my eye. I looked away from her, " Don't worry about it. It's nothing. "

" You sure...? " She placed her hand on my cheek and used her thumb to rub off the dirt.

I swatted her hand away. " I said I am fine."

She took a step back, her face now gloomy. She was clearly hurt by my actions. She wandered over to the bars and shook them, attempting to break free. She sighed in failure.

" It's no use. Why bother ? " I groaned. I walked over to a corner, sat down with my knees up, and rested my head on my knees. " You might as well just wait for the time being. "

" Are you saying help is on the way ? "

I ignored her question.

" You know... I never thought I'd spend New Years in a jail cell... "

I looked up to see Leona looking through the small window. Her eyes twinkling from the moonlight.

" I especially would've never thought to have gotten a kiss either... " she said warmly.

I rolled my eyes and placed my head on my knees again, still listening to her speak.

" But you know what... unexpected things happen... and I'm not going to let something like this stop me. You hired me for a reason."

I looked up again, only this time to see Leona kneeling in front of me with her hand out with a soft smile.  
Her smile reminded me of my mother's... I guess it's part of the reason why I can associate myself with her. Will I ever tell anyone that ? Hell no ! They would think I am some weak-minded child.

I, Ciel Phantomhive, am not some weakling. I am the Earl of the Phantomhives and the Head of the Funtom company, I am not some weak child on the street.

" So... Master Ciel...? Shall I help break us out of here?" She said in a hopeful tone.

" Trying to leave so soon ? "

Leona and I turned our heads to the bars to see someone unlocking person chuckled quietly, and took a few steps inside the cell, their footsteps tapping against the stoned floor. Their body no longer hiding in the shadows. I could see them fully now.

" I knew it was you." I snarled. " Alois...Trancy. "

I jumped up and ran towards him, but was stopped by Claude, who appeared in the knick of time for Alois. Claude created a barrier between Alois and I.

Alois peeked at me from behind Claude. " Ahh... it seems that I can't win hide-n-seek with you. " Alois moved from behind Claude, leaned foward, and placed his hands on his knees. " But you know... I hate losing. "

" I figured you would break our small agreement. Leave it to a simple-minded person like you, not to follow a few obligations. " I raised my voice and balled up my fist.

" You know...I actually was considering to keep the agreement, you were so persuasive. " He said sarcastically. Alois began to pace around the cell. " But someone made a better offer. "

" A better offer? "

He stopped right in his tracks and walking towards Leona. " Yes... someone is willing to pay hefty to have me capture the Queen's Gaurd Dog, Ciel Phantomhive and his lovely maid, Leona Rosemary. " Alois touched Leona's cheek. " I can't pass up the opportunity to have you killed, Ciel. "

Leona shivered when he touched her. " I-I remember you... " she stuttered. " Your the kid from the store... "

" Oops, I've said too much... Claude ! Chain them up." He grinned as he headed towards the exit of the cell. He turned his head slightly and said " Just know... I am not the only one after you... Ciel Phantomhive. "

" Ciel ! " Leona screamed as Claude grabbed her and held her against the wall. She began hitting him with all her might, but it had no effect against him. He then attached Leona's wrist to the chains that hung from the ceiling.

"Let go of her !" I yelled." She has nothing to do with this ! "

Ignoring my demands,Claude turned his head and slammed me against the wall causing me to choke in shock. Claude held me there for awhile as I kicked and screamed. He eventually chained me as well. He left the cell, leaving Leona and I in pure silence and darkness. Leona hung her head low as a tear streamed down her cheek. Her hair now messy and disheveled. The once clean clothes we wore are now torn and stained .

" Will... we ever leave...? " she whispered.

* * *

AN: Poor Leona and Ciel ! Gosh, I'm already on chapter 10 ! I could've sworn that just yesterday I was on chapter 1. I wanna thank my loyal readers *claps* Knowing you guys actually take the time to read my story and my author's notes means a lot to me !

Ciel : ...

Sebastian : Young Master...?

Ciel: Hm? Oh... right. Ahem. Today's background music is " Chained" by The xx

Me: You guys will soon notice that i will mention The Xx and Ellie Goulding often . That's because their songs fit my chapters oh so well. C: I do in fact take time out of my day and listen to various songs and artists . I pick the songs I like / fit the chapters. I have a wide taste in music. C:


	11. Chapter 11

Well,well, well... it's October... Bwahahahaha...*cough* Uh... Anyways... I do not own Kuroshitsuji ! XD

Chapter 11 : Chains and Ribbons

* * *

**Leona's POV**

I hung my head low in defeat. I was exhausted from hitting Claude. I know I am not that strong , but he took my hits like it was nothing. I couldn't free myself...I couldn't free my master,Ciel. A tear strolled down my cheek. I've failed... And the worst thing is that we are probably going to die... If only I could do something.

I lifted up my head and saw Ciel looking at his shadow on the floor. His hair was ruffled,a dried stain of blood on the upper part of his forehead, and his cheeks were slightly flushed from frustration. As much as he'd hate to admit it,his poor small body can't withstand these conditions.

He was visibly weak. I wanted to comfort him. I know, I know, he would reject it, but if you could see him now...You'd want to hold him and tell him everything will be okay. I guess, that's just some motherly instinct I have. He may be the Earl of the Phantomhives , but he is still just a child.

I began to hum a little song in my head. Little did I know, my hums echoed throughout the jail cell. Ciel looked up at me quickly.

"Where... did you hear that song ?"

I looked up at Ciel, " Ohh... you heard me..? Um... it's just a song my mom used to sing to me when I was little. Do you want me to stop? " I asked, " I will if you want. "

" No... it's fine..." Ciel lowered his eyes and adverted his gaze.

I looked at him for a bit while longer, hoping he would explain his sudden outburst. I looked away, and looked at the window. The moon directly shining through, creating a path of light. A sudden tingling sensation emerged from my lower back, causing me to giggle softly.

I've felt this feeling before, it's the same feeling I get when...

" It took you long enough. " Ciel said coldly.

I looked up at Ciel, he wasn't looking at me. Instead he was looking at the bars. I looked over to the bars...I didn't see anything.  
" Master Ciel, who are you t- "

I heard the clicking of a lock being loosen. The bar door creaked slowly.

I saw Sebastian step out of the shadows. " S-Sebastian! " I beamed. I have never been so glad to see him , especially at a time like this.

Sebastian smirked and placed his hand on his chin, " You'd be surprised how much the spiders have improved on hiding their web. "

" Whatever,... just get me down from here. My wrist are starting to hurt. You took to long. " Ciel replied.

Sebastian walked towards Ciel and rolled up his sleeves. " Well I would've stepped out of the shadows sooner,... but I thought it would be nice to watch you looking that way for a little while. " He began to break off Ciel's chains.

I was impressed and shocked at how he shattered the chains with no effort whatsoever. Ciel looked at him with no amusement throughout the process.

Ciel landed on his feet and rubbed his wrist. He looked at Sebastian in annoyance. " You idiot , what If I was killed? "

Sebastian dusted off Ciel's clothes " Oh, I am certainly sure that wasn't going to happen. What kind of butler would I be ? "

Ciel pointed at me , "Well anyways, don't think I need you all the time. Just go free Leona. "

Sebastian walked over to me and caressed my cheek. " Lady Leona are you going to develop a habit of getting kidnapped like my young master ? "

" I can hear you... " Ciel groaned as he kicked a piece of metal that was on the floor.

Sebastian turned his head and and looked at Ciel. " Yes, I know. " he grinned.

Ciel rolled his eyes and folded his arms. Sebastian turned back to me and reached above my head and broke one of the shackles. I closed my eyes as the pieces of metal fell all around me. When I opened my eyes I saw something shining on Sebastian's wrist. The light was awfully bright so I squinted. Until he moved his arms to the other chain and the shining went away.

It was a gold ribbon.

" Hey , Sebastian... what's that? On your wrist? "

Sebastian broke the last chain and looked over to his wrist. " Just something I wear from time to time. " He said nonchalantly.

" Oh. " My wrist was finally free and I was able to stand on my feet again. That ribbon... so simple, yet it struck me so suddenly. I could've sworn I've seen it somewhere.

I stared at his wrist for a bit while longer , even though the ribbon was now hidden. Why am I so fascinated at this simple ribbon ? It seemed so familiar...

Sebastian backed away from me and was now standing in the moonlight. He pulled down his sleeves and exhaled deeply in content. " There you go, all free now. " His eyes reflecting the shining of the moonlight. Gosh those eyes... so cat-like.

No, it can't be... Can it... ?

_Flashback_

_The cat closed it's eyes and turned its head from me. I knelt in front of the cat, grabbed it's wrist, and tied a golden ribbon around it, " Here... This is so I will recognize you next time I have food. " I smiled at the cat ._

_Flashback Over_

I remember it now ! That's the same ribbon I gave to a stray cat! I could be wrong...I mean, Sebastian could've gotten that ribbon anywere. Ehh... now that I think about it, I highly doubt it though. He wears nothing but black all day and something like this is a bit to flashy for him.

I know Sebastian is a demon , but did he turned into that cat ? If so, was he watching me ? So many questions buzzed in my head. None, I could give an answer to.

I grabbed Sebastian and gave him a hug. I held him tightly, my face buried in his chest. His heart beat a bit more faster than I last heard it. I could be wrong on where he got the ribbon, but the fact that he wears it seems to make my heart skip a beat. I'd like to believe that cat was him. I like it better thinking it's him. Little Sebastian wears a gold ribbon given by me...

Gahhh ! Sebastian why do you make me feel this way ? I have never felt this way about anyone. Ever.

He was caught off gaurd by my hug. " Thank You. " I whispered.

I looked up at him, his face confused by my sudden actions. " Thank You Sebastian. " I let go of him.

" Now, now Leona. No need to thank me. " Sebastian bowed politely, " I am simply, one hell of a butler. "

I smiled at his reply, " Yes you are. "

" Sebastian, where are we exactly ? Are we inside the Trancy's Estate? " Ciel rested his back on the wall.

" Not quite. We are inside of an abandoned warehouse. Oddly enough, it has a it's own dungeon." Sebastian chuckled, " I suppose this was an old jail before it was a warehouse. "

" Is Alois and Claude nearby ? "

"Forgive me, My Lord. Unfortunately they must have suspected I was in the area. They are gone. "

" Let's go home then. I can't stand wearing these filthy clothes anymore. " Ciel and Sebastian began heading out the cell.

" Wait ! Aren't we going to catch those guys. " I followed after them.

" It is very late. I must write a letter to the queen right away. To tell her that I have found the murderer of the deaths of those 5 women. " Ciel held his hand on one of the bars. " They are able to live for another day. However, Not for long."

" And I must dismiss the guests at the party and prepare for tomorrow. " Sebastian said.

We all headed down the cobweb and dust infected hallways. I asked the question that has been floating in my mind since the moment we left the cell. " Are you guys going to tell me why we both were kidnapped ? "

We reached the end of the hallway and Sebastian opened the door. Ciel stopped walking and looked back at me. " Hmm... no. " Ciel smirked.

I bent over in rejection, a sweat drop on my head. Ahh, Ciel and his responses...

Ciel headed out the door. Sebastian held the door long enough for me to go through. I raced out the door and bombarded Ciel with my pleas.

" Please tell me Master Ciel ! "

" No... "

" Please ! "

" No !"

" Pretty Please with a Sebastian on top ? " I squeaked.

" Good Grief you are like a big Lizzy ! "

* * *

AN: Don't think I won't explain why these things are happening to the Phantomhive household. Please, be patient my dear readers. lol

Finni : Today's background music is...

Baldroy : Once again, " Angels " by The Xx

Me: Haha, lookie here... I have mentioned The Xx again. ^.^ This song is when Leona realized where she has saw the ribbon and hugs Sebastian. Awwie c': Did you guys find it sweet that Sebastian was wearing the ribbon ?

I like the girl's voice in this song i picked. Isn't it funny that I picked a song named " Angels " to express how someone feels about a " Demon " ? xD


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Flowing Strength

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to the lovely Yana Toboso !

* * *

We all have been walking through the forest for about for around 10 minutes now. Ciel surprisingly leading Sebastian and I . Sebastian was ordered to stay by me, I was still shaken up. My wrists still ached from being hung like that for a large amount of time. I really must know why did that happen to us ? I mean... Ciel just brushed it off like it was no big deal. We were just in a unclean cell for god's sake ! I almost thought I was going to die ! The silence between all of us wasn't killing me mentally , it was the fact that no one was telling me a thing. Their behavior was so calm . Almost as if something like this... occurred often.

Although I was feeling better standing by Sebastian. That kinda kept me sane throughout the walk. I looked up at Sebastian who seemed not to pay attention to my occasional glances. He has been so distant from me for the passed few weeks, but he has been so social tonight. What has changed his mood ? Gosh, and they say us females are complicated.

Ciel kept his eyes peeled as we passed through several patches of darkness. Sebastian offered a simpler and quicker way to go home, but Ciel rejected by stating " I am still going to prove to you that I can find my way out of situations. "

The smell of trees and dirt slowly faded away. Finally! After a long walk on foot, we found our way to the main area in the town's plaza. Ciel exhaled in contempt, he turned to Sebastian and gave a small smile. " I told you I can find my way out of things. "

I looked at Ciel's eye, it was still glowing that vibrant color. I noticed that I never got a good and long look at it. Mainly because Ciel would turn his head from me in attempts to conceal it. The design so astonishingly detailed.

Sebastian looked around and walked in front of Ciel. His face showing a small amount of amusement. " My word, it appears you have. "

Ciel folded his arms and turned his head slightly, " Sebastian , I assume you know the rest of the way. "

" Well of course. " Sebastian placed his hand on his chest and bowed. " Shall I carry Leona along the way as well ? "

Ciel leaned over to his side to see passed Sebastian. I was standing behind him, " I suppose... she has seen a lot today and has surprisingly lived. "

" Well, well,well ... what do we have here ? "

Sebastian and I turned around to hear where the voice was coming from. A small group of men walked sluggishly towards us. Their clothes old and soiled. The man who spoke at us was a bit heavy-set. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and gave a greedy smile. A few of his front teeth was missing , and he had a raspy voice. I assume he obtained from smoking. The men surrounding him rubbed their hands and laughed.

The man pulled out his cigarette from his mouth while blowing a puff of smoke into the air. "It seems we got a little kid and his parents walking through the lonely streets of London. "

Ciel eyes widened and he turned his head quickly, His eyebrows furrowed. " Kid?... For your information I am not just some 'kid' and these aren't my parents ! " He spat.

The man took two steps towards us, " Woahh, it seems the kid has a mouth on em' ! Well listen here, I don't care who you guys are... "

Ciel turned his head and began walking away. He showed no interest in this man and his nonsense.

The man now upset by Ciel's actions, " We were just going to take that shiny ring you got there , but now... "

The men who were with him pulled out their guns. The sound of their triggers clicking like a domino effect. They pointed it straight at Ciel. Ciel stopped right in his tracks. Still facing away, unfazed by the loaded guns.

The man with the cigarette continued, " I think we might just kill you too. "

I felt hands grab me as I yelled in surprised. I screamed , " Let go of me ! Let... Go ! " I fidgeted and squirmed around. Two men grabbed me and held my arms back. One of the men held back my arms. I kicked the other in his chest. He pulled out a gun and held it to my head. I stopped moving, I was scared by the loaded pistol pressed against my temples.

The man with the cigarette grabbed Ciel and put a pistol to his head as well. He gave a devilish grin.

"Young master, it seems yet again you have gotten yourself in a tough situation. " Sebastian bit the sleeve of his glove and pulled the glove off slowly. His eyes glowed as the mark on the back of his hand was now in clear view. He took his time as he walked towards the two men holding Ciel. The one holding the gun trembled at Sebastian's approach. " One wrong step and they might pull the trigger. "

" D-Don't come any closer ! ... Or else I'll..." the man with the cigarette said. The gun shaking in his hand.

Sebastian stopped and stood in front of the man and asked. " Or else what? "

As quick as a lightning strikes,all of the men turned their guns to Sebastian and began firing bullet after bullet into his chest. Sebastian's eyes widened as he was caught off guard from the surprised attack. He fell onto the ground, his clothes now covered in splatters of his own blood.

I screamed bloody murder when he fell. I began to move around, the men now struggling to hold me still. Ciel watched as a drop of Sebastian's blood touch his cheek. " Se- " he whispered.

" Sebastian ! "

"Sebastian ! " I shrieked at the top of my lungs, my eyes starting to tear up. I couldn't take the sight of seeing Sebastian laying on the floor. He can't be dead ! He just can't ! I won't let that happen. Sebastian...

The man tighten his grip of my arms, " Calm down woman ! " He leaned in close to my face and whispers , " Wouldn't want that pretty face to get hurt, right ? "

A large amount of adrenaline emerged suddenly through my body, all flowing to my lower back where my mark was. I couldn't let these men do this any longer. I knew I was out numbered, five to one.

I grinned and blew my bangs from face,I threw my head forward with so much force and head bumped the man holding me. The other guy who was holding the gun to my head was taken aback from my attack. I kicked the gun from his hand and it fell and slide on the ground. We both looked at the gun in determination.

I tripped him and he fell forward onto the ground. He then grabbed my ankle in attempts to pull me down. I fell as well, my fingers just inches away from the gun. I looked back at the man holding my ankle and used my other leg to kick him in the head. He freed my ankle and I stretched with all of my might. I successfully grabbed the gun. I stood up quickly and I faced the two men, both of their hands up in mercy. " I have never used this before... but you leave me no choice. " My finger shook as I shot the both of them, my eyes quickly closed shut as their bodies both hit the floor at the same time.

I turned to the man holding Ciel, his face covered in fear. " Now you. " I shot him in the head, he fell backwards, freeing Ciel. The other three remaining men dropped their guns and fled.

I breathed heavily as I realized what I had just done, I fell onto my knees and dropped the gun. The surge of adrenaline and energy I felt earlier was now depleting. I just killed three people. The once innocent and pure hands are now corrupted. I hung my head low, trying to soak in what had just happened. I lifted my head up to see Ciel wasn't in front of me anymore.

Ciel walked towards Sebastian and looked at his body. I looked at Ciel worried. He was probably trying to soak in everything too.

He looked at Sebastian a bit longer before saying, " Get up, stop playing around...You had your fun. "

* * *

AN : What's up my lovely readers ? It's Saturday ! Yesss ! After a stressful week at school I can finally rest and watch some anime. ^.^ And type another chapter of course !  
I hope you guys liked this chapter, it's my first time writing an " action scene " ! What do you think !? Ohh... Sebastian~ !

Sebastian : Ahh yes... * pulls out paper* My sincere apologies... Today's background music is " Fight for You " by Morgan Page.

Me: Once again, thank you for the faves, follows, and reviews ! Keep em' coming ! Have a wonderful night !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Things Unfold

I say this time and time again. You know the drill ! I don't own Kuroshitsuji !

ATTENTION PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

" Play time is over. " Ciel folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently on the ground.

I turned my head to look at Ciel, his eyes fixated on Sebastian. I stood up and walked over to the corpses of the men I killed. Their bodies covered in their own blood. I knelt beside the one who attempted to kill Ciel, his eyes still open. I have never been in the presence of a dead body before. To think that I was the cause of his death? This man, who has probably committed crimes like this before, life was ended by a girl who acted out on anger?

When I saw those bullets hit Sebastian's chest, I could almost feel them hitting me as well. The sound of his body hitting the ground caused my stomach to turn and my heart to miss two beats. When I pulled the trigger on them, I felt some level of satisfaction. Watching them feel the pain they gave to Sebastian caused me to enjoy their screams... I quivered at the thought of how insane I sounded. Seeing Sebastian like this kills me inside. My mark aches at the thought of his lifeless body. My mark fueled my behavior. It caused a different side of me to unfold. Now that he is dead...I won't be able to get over him. He left his mark on me.

I stood up and realized there was a huge stain on the bottom half of ny dress. I brought my dress to a closer view so that I could see what it was. It was blood. Not from me, but from the man I was just knelt by. I accidentally placed my knees in a pool of his blood. I let go of my dress and stared at my hands, it seems some of the blood got in my hands when I was touching my dress. I turned around and left the body, I went to stand by Ciel. I couldn't stay by that body . The blood was just a reminder of the sin I had just committed.

" Master Ciel, what are you talking about...Sebastian is d-" I sulked.

I saw Sebastian's finger twitch. His movement causing me to jolt back.

"Sebastian.. y-your... " I stopped mid-sentence, speechless by what was presenting itself in front of me.

Sebastian began to raise to his feet, his back still bend backwards. A curvature in the spine I have never seen before. He thrusted his torso forward and straightened his posture, his neck although still hanging backwards. Almost like he was raising from the dead again. He cracked his neck to the side before he adjusted it its rightful place. Sebastian placed his hand over his face, his hair covering a partial amount of his opened his mouth and spat out something into his hand, blood dripping out the corners of his mouth. A smile creeped across his face, as he opened his hand to reveal what was inside.

" The improvement of guns have increased far more faster than I expected. " Sebastian said.

" You idiot, they are getting away. " Ciel pointed at the direction of the fleeing men.

Sebastian looked at the men, " You are right, allow me to return these to them. "

Sebastian sped past Ciel and I and ran towards the men , they turned into a dark alleyway. Sebastian stopped at the opening of the alleyway and waved. His shadow that reflected on the walls of the alley seemed as menacing as took a brief paused before pouncing and entering the alley. A tenth of a second passed before I heard the two men scream. Sebastian walked out of the alley slowly, his tattered tailcoat swaying behind him.

" Ah... what a mess... " Sebastian stood in front of us holding out his tailcoat, the holes varying in size, " My clothes are ruined. "

" Like I said before, It was because you were playing around. " Ciel repeated.

I walked passed Ciel and stood in front of Sebastian. I stared at him coldly, I could tell he could sense my bitterness.

" You...bastard ! " I slapped Sebastian clear across his face.

Ciel had a drop of sweat appear on his face. His eyes now just tiny circles and his mouth looked triangular. Sebastian's smile faded and he gave a puzzled look.

I stood on my tippy-toes and leaned in close to Sebastian, " You had me thinking you were dead ! " I waved my finger in his face. Sebastian lowered one of his eyebrows and smirked. I realized how close to his face I was, i moved away and instead ranted while pacing around him. " I killed three people Sebastian ! I thought they killed you ! You had me scared half to death ! "

Sebastian rubbed his cheeks, " It seems you were pretty worried about me . "

" What !? " I stopped pacing and glared at him. " I was no such thing ! You are making wrong accusations ! " My cheeks were a light shade of pink.

" I do not lie. "

I walked slowly towards him and spoke calmly, my voice still showed a bit of anger, " Take... that... back.. "  
My face extremely close to his, he looked directly at me, his emotion did not change.

" No. "

My cheeks burned as my temper rose. " You... You... Ugh ! " I threw my fist in the air in frustration.

Sebastian ignored my temper tantrum and looked at his watch. He looked at Ciel. " Young master, it is very late. We must get you in bed for tomorrow, you have paperwork that needs to be done. " He bent down. " Get on my back. " Ciel looked at Sebastian and nodded, he got on his back.

Sebastian adjusted himself to hold Ciel properly. He held out his hand to me. " Now it's your turn Leona. "

I looked at his hand and turned my head away and folded my arms, " I am not letting you carry me. "

" I wasn't asking. "

" Eh ? " Without warning, Sebastian swept me up and carried me in his arms. I began to slap his face repeatively, " Put me down ! " He was unaffected by my hits. I gave up since that was getting me nowhere. I pouted and narrowed my eyes as he sprinted down the road with no effort. He thinks he could shut me up !? He got another thing coming... I was going to speak , but we were moving so fast the wind forced my mouth shut.

We arrived at the Manor in 3 minutes flat. Sebastian placed me on the steps of Manor , he kept Ciel on his back. Ciel had fallen asleep on the way here. We had kept our voices low because of this. I opened the doors and held it open for Sebastian, I stuck out my tongue when he walked inside.

" I saw that. "

"I am glad you did." I mumbled.

" Did you say something ? " Sebastian turned his body halfway to look at me.

" Ohhh, nothing...it was the dear old wind... " I snickered as I swayed my arms in the air.

" Leona, reach into my pocket and check the time. "

I was reluctant at first, but I wanted to know the time too so I reached into his pocket. "It's Two am. "

Mey-Rin was sitting near the stairs wiping her glasses with a cloth, Finni was passed out next to her. Baldroy was playing cards with , Mr. Tanaka was obviously not paying attention. Baldroy notices Sebastian and puts down his cards and taps Mey-Rin's shoulders. Baldroy gets up and walks over to us.

Mey-Rin noticed Sebastian and I, she rushes over. " Oh Leona ! Seb-" . She noticed Ciel was sleeping so she lowered her voice. " You guys are back ... safe and sound. What happened to your clothes?"

Finni awoke and walked towards us as well, he spoke softly because he was still sleepy, " Young master Ciel's clothes are dirty... and Leona, your dress... it has blood on it. "

" There is nothing to worry about . We had a little mishap on the way here. " Sebastian said simply. Baldroy had a hard time believing Sebastian's response.

" Hey... " I looked around, " Where are the guests ? "

" Baldroy and I helped escort them out. We managed to end the party successfully. " Finni said.

" Well done you three. " Sebastian carried Ciel upstairs like a father would do for his son. I waved to the three servants and followed Sebastian. I found it quite adorable how Ciel just rested on his back so comfortably, Ciel's body seemed so small compared to his.  
We reached Ciel's room and Sebastian helped Ciel onto the edge of his bed, while I looked for Ciel's clothes.

" Sebastian... why do you look after Ciel in such a way ? " I opened the closet and flipped through the hangers, " I mean... you were willing to risk your life today... why ? Is he paying you a lot of money?"

Sebastian pulled off Ciel's shoes one at a time, " I have no use for human currency. "

I stopped my searching and pulled out a long sleeve shirt, I walked over to Sebastian and handed him the shirt. Sebastian began to unbutton Ciel's old ruined shirt and put on the new one. I grabbed the shoes and tucked them into their rightful place. " Is that because you are a demon... ?" I paused.

Sebastian hesitated as a result of the fact that I have acquired that knowledge. He responded, " As long as my young master has the sign of the 'contract'..."

Sebastian then moved Ciel's body more towards the middle of the bed and pulled the blankets over him. " I shall remain his faithful servant... "

Sebastian backed away from the bed and reached into his pocket and grabbed a glove. He then turned to face me. He covered his right eye , showing his mark on the back of his hand. " And thus...I am bound to my young master with the contract. "

Sebastian's eyes glowed, they seemed to compete with the light in the room. He slipped on his glove while I stared at Ciel. Who moved around a little bit in his bed. The sound of our whispering must have disturbed his sleeping. He opened his eyes slightly and looked over to Sebastian and I. He rubbed his eyes and turned away so that he wasn't facing us or the candle that was lit by his bed. Yupp, the Earl of the Phantomhive Estate is still just a child, no matter how hard he tries to fight it.

Sebastian walked over to the candles , he carried one of them and opened the door, " Leona... are you coming ? "

I snapped back to reality, " Hm? Oh yes... I'm coming. " I went out the door before Sebastian, he held the door open for me. As I walked passed him, it seems the anger I had towards him has nearly faded from this warm and soft atmosphere. It was a great change of pace from earlier today.

Sebastian blew out the candles and closed the door.

* * *

AN: Hey there ! Just letting you guys know that I might change this story's rating to " M " in the near future. It might happen for either Chapter 15 or 16, I am still not sure. I am changing it for several reasons like language, violence, and sexual content, and all that good stuff. ;D lol Yupp I said it. What do you guys think is going to happen in the next chapter ? Let me know what you think ! I will give you a small hint, it's written in a certain someone's P.O.V ! :3

Because of this momentous announcement, I shall announce the background music ! "Hold on We're Going Home " by Drake ft Majid Jordan

Thank you for faving,reviewing, and following my story ! C:


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Connections

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, however the dashing Leona Rosemary belongs to mehhh !  
Leona: Ohh, you... c;

* * *

**Leona's POV**

The sound of the door closing shut signified that my work has officially ended for today. I sighed in exhaustion. Shopping,partying,drinking,being kidnapped,killing, and tucking a kid in bed. Wow, this has been a surprising New Year's Day. A unusual first day of the year right?

" So Sebastian what are-" I turned my head around to see Sebastian was no longer behind me, he wasn't in the hall at all for that matter. " Um... well a goodnight to you too, I guess ? "

I turned away and walked down the dimly lit hall. I desperately wanted to get out of my soiled dress. It reeked the eerie smell of death. I felt like a zombie's bride.

When I entered my room, I undressed, took off my corset, and hung my dress on the edge of my dresser. I changed into a fresh,pure white "shift" and knee-length, charcoal black stockings. The new change in now clean undergarments has lightened up my mood. I twirled away from my closest and accidentally bumped my hip into my dresser. I hunched over in pain and clutched my hip bone.

"Oww.." I muttered.

I rested my elbow on the ledge and tried to ignore my sudden accident. Meanwhile, I looked to my side and saw a small note. It had small child-like drawings on the border of the note.

" _Dear Leona,_

_If you find this then you have returned home safely and for that I am relieved. Here is a gift in celebration for the New Year. I know I'm not allowed to have this, but I know you can !_

_Love,_

_Lizzy_ "

I looked passed the letter and saw a large, dark green bottle of deep red wine sitting on my dresser. It had a big bow attached to it. "Aww, how sweet. " I picked up the bottle and held it high into the air," I know I can't drink this all tonight. "

I decided it would be best to save it for another time, so I left my room and went in the direction of the kitchen. On the way there I saw that Sebastian's room door was slightly open,in the small opening light shinned through. Being as curious as I am ,I knocked on the door.

" Sebastian... ? " I opened the door more so that I could see if he was in there. " Sorry for disturbing you. "

Sebastian was sitting at his desk filling out papers. His desk was flooded in letters ,documents, and one small candle. He looked rather casual, he wasn't wearing his tail coat. He signed one more paper and let go of his feathered ink pen, he brought the paper closer to his eyes and adjusted his glasses. He stroked his hair, and tucked one of his side bangs behind his ear. He looked up from the papers and saw me.

Sebastian sighed and took off his glasses, " Is there a reason why you have approached me this late at night wearing just your undergarments?"

" Hm? " I looked down and saw that was in fact still wearing my undergarments. I was a bit flushed that I was an awful bit indecent, " Ohh, um... this ? I feel a bit better wearing just this. You know, after tonight ... "

Sebastian directed his attention back to his paperwork. He began organizing his papers and placing them in separate stacks. As I suspected, the attention I received from Sebastian was just a one time thing. I stepped in further inside and closed the door. My hand was getting tired from holding the large bottle. I sat the wine on his dresser. Oddly enough Sebastian had a few utensils and cups arranged neatly on a small table near his bed. I filled both of the glasses with wine. and walked over to Sebastian. I know I had planned to save it , but hey ? Anything to ease the tension between us.

" Do you want some? I made you a glass. "

" No thank you. " Without giving me a glance, Sebastian moved all of the piles of paper into one area. He leaned back in his chair and placed his palms on his face.

" Ohh... okay. " I sat on the edge of his table and sipped the wine while swaying my feet ." I'll just sit here. "

**Sebastian's POV**

Why is she here? Leona sat on the edge of my table facing away from me, her legs swaying gently in the air. I moved my hands from my face to see that she has still not yet left. She pressed the glass against her lips and sipped the sinful color of wine. She swirled the wine in her glass and looked back at me, she smiled.

Can't she see that I cannot withhold myself back anymore ?

It all started a few weeks ago, on that faithful night. The night where Leona's kindness put her in the most complicated and deadly situation of her life. All I remember was I had just finished discussing some business with my young master and I had just left his a few steps down the hallway I could feel my body begin to shut down on me. My legs had lost their strength and my entire body went numb. I sluggishly walked down the hallway as my lungs could only handle small intakes of oxygen. The blood in my body began to rise in temperature rapidly . I could tell this could be the affects of that power that fool blew into my face. If only I could snap his neck just one time, I'd think it would be the perfect repayment for the trouble his has caused me.

I heard footsteps heading my direction, then I felt something rest on my shoulder, preventing me from walking. I could tell by the feel of it that it was Leona's small and delicate hands. I heard soft noises, but I couldn't exactly understand what the sounds were. My senses all stopped working at once, I collapsed.

I awoke not to long after, however I kept my eyes closed. I felt something soothing and cooling resting on my head. It brought down my temperature slightly. I could feel different textures like cotton and silk under the palms of my hands. I knew from that exact moment that I was no longer in the hallway. An alluring smell filled my nose, it filled the room. It was unbearable, and slowly the smell got closer and closer.

" Don't worry Sebastian. I will stay by your side until you feel better . " I felt something caressed my face," I promise. "

Leona was now in front of me, I could tell by her soft voice. The words she said. I could tell were full of honesty, no hidden points or tricks. Something was different about her.

I sat up and opened my eyes , she was no longer in front of me. I hung my head low because I had got nauseated from sitting up too quickly. That powder really is taking it's toll on me. Leona's words floated around my mind, haunting me slowly. Does she really have what it takes to make such a promise. As much as I'd hate to admit it, I was eager to find out.

" Such a promise to make to someone like me... "

Leona's voice was cheerful as she said my name. I raised my head to look at her. Her face seemed more vibrant and full of beauty. Those eyes I saw earlier were now twinkling and her cheeks rosy . Her lips parted slightly from surprise.  
The lips I have a sudden craving for.

She looked like an angel, but she and I know good and well she isn't. I wanted to know if she was as innocent as she seems. Is there a side to her that had not yet unfolded ? How can such a girl puzzle me? If I showed her a side that I hid from the shadows themselves would she respond as an angel? Or would she sin like a demon? I smiled mischievously, for if she knew what I was thinking about , her mind would shudder. She touched my forehead ,I could feel the hair stand on the back of my neck.

What is this sensation I am feeling ? It is quite unusual to me. I stared at her for a few brief moments. Suddenly, the distance between us seemed sensual and intimate. I brushed off those thoughts, it is not the most appropriate time to be thinking in such a way. Just look at her, she is young. So young compared to me. I have been on this Earth way longer than see has.

Her face was visibly in another world, I questioned her current actions. I began to say a question after question... I was luring her, I could tell that no matter how strong this human girl may be... her emotions towards me will get the best of her.

I wanted a kiss, and so I got it. I took control and got what I wanted, but yet...I wanted more, I just wasn't satisfied by one measly kiss.

I supposed she came to her senses and rejected our blissful kiss. Unfortunately, it was too late for her to reject me completely. The dangerous kiss from a demon has got her hypnotic to my voice and actions. I could tell she wanted to be close to me... I allowed her to leave the room, but she didn't.

Leona sealed her fate when she let me give her that mark. As I am bounded to my young master with the the contract. She is bound to me. As from that moment on, Leona belongs to me. So she will remain by my side for her life.

The next day I was feeling back to normal and I had came to my senses about what I had just done. I am not just any sort of demon who would put their hand on everything without cleaning it up. I have anesthetics. I don't just blame the powder for my unreasonable actions, I blame my self for having such lustful eyes for her.

On several occasions I have tried to talk to Leona and tell her , but I just couldn't bring myself to it. As a result from the power, whenever I get near her, my demonic instincts kick in. I have the strong urge to devour her soul. That night I wasn't just attracted to her beauty... no. The smell that was drawing me in... was her soul.

I shall not revert back to that lifestyle, where I fed on whatever I got my hands on. Besides, I have my young master, who's soul is just as desirable. In fact, maybe even just slightly more.

Now, Leona is here... once again in my presence. I have been holding back my urges for the past few weeks and all night. I've taken all I can handle but now...

Tonight is the night, where I will show her one of the many reasons,of why I am one hell of a butler.

* * *

AN: Oooo, so I showed both points of views.. ^.^ How do you guys feel knowing that I showed just a snippet of what goes on in Sebastian's mind? What do you think about everything that has happened so far in the story ? I really enjoyed writing this chapter.

Just a reminder I will be changing the rating to " M " in Chapter 15 or 16. I still haven't decided...

Leona: Do you guys have an idea on what this chapter's background music should be? Tell me by posting it in review. The choice is in your hands !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Claim Me Forever

Hey you guys ! As you noticed , I changed the rating just in case for this chapter !

Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroshitsuji !

* * *

**Leona's POV**

Sebastian got up from his seat and walked over a dresser. I looked on from a far as he picked up the glass of wine I had prepared for him. He leaned against the dresser. He then twirled the drink around. He looked at his reflection and sniffed the wine, Sebastian was clearly in thought. " I fine it really hard to comprehend what you humans are thinking... " Sebastian hesitated, he then took a sip, a drop fell down his chin like molasses.

He moved the glass from his face and set it down on the dresser, " You guys actually find this delicious, " He took his thumb and wiped away the drop from his chin.

" Well... yeah, " I hopped off his table and walked over to him, " I am not a heavy drinker,but... " I grabbed the wine bottle and mentally read the words to myself, I gazed up back at Sebastian. He looked on at me with curiosity as I continued the conversation, " I have been drinking this stuff for like 2 years. It tastes great! "

" I don't really have a taste for things like this. " Sebastian was back to looking at his wine glass, the light from the candle reflected off it.

" You don't ? " I put the bottle back down. I placed my hands on my hips. " What do you have a taste for ? " I questioned. I was surprised he didn't like such a delightful beverage, it was of high such quality.

Sebastian stopped leaning on the dresser and pulled open one of its drawers. He slipped off the gloves and placed them inside, " Nothing you can provide me, " He retorted bluntly. Sebastian headed over to his table and sat down and gave me a smug look.

"Hmph..." I narrowed my eyes at the demon, his actions were giving me mixed signals. I needed to know why does he play these tricks with my head?

I swayed my hips as I walked slowly behind his chair,I grabbed his shoulders, and he turned his head around to face me. I leaned in close to his face," Is this some sort of demon thing? I mean...Come on ! My mother makes pastries for a living. I am absolutely sure I know a thing or two from her. "

I looked down at Sebastian's wrist that was resting on his lap, the ribbon was peeking through his sleeve. I took my hands off his shoulders and placed them behind my back. I strolled away from his backside and I stood by his shoulders. While leaning forward, I whispered in his ear, " That gold ribbon you have around your wrist... Where did you actually get that from, Sebastian? "

I needed some sort of answer from him, I know where I saw that ribbon. I just need to know if my suspicions are true. After all, I have been through a lot, maybe a tiny piece of closure will help me sleep tonight.

He rested his elbow on his table and pulled down his sleeve, revealing the shiny ribbon. " This ? " he chucked. Sebastian used his finger to trace the rim of the ribbon. He was toying with my question. I could tell by the smile on his face and the gleam in his eyes.

" Might I ask where you got that ribbon in your hair ? " Sebastian turned his body to face me. As I thought, he flipped the suspicions back onto me. The game he was playing seems to have grabbed my attention and he knows it too. He rested his arm on the table and tapped his fingers in an impatient melody.

I stood up straight and placed my index finger on my chin. " Hmm... well if you must know..." I rested my hands on his lap. I stared at the smug look on his face. " It was a gift of course. " I smirked.

" A gift you say ? " Sebastian leaned forward, our noses touching, " Leona I didn't know people gave you gifts, " He said mockingly.

I backed away from him and twirled playfully to the dresser. I seemed calm and flirtatious to the naked eye, but in actuality my heart began to beat rapidly when our noses touch. The small amount of contact made my body weak. However, I don't wont let him see through me so easily. I might be a tiny bit drunk from earlier , but that hasn't stopped me from functioning as my normal self. I grabbed the wine bottle and held it up for Sebastian to see. " This bottle is a gift too," I bragged.

Sebastian got up from his chair and proceeded to approach me. " So people are just giving you gifts for the hell of it ? " When he was directly in front of me, Sebastian rested his hand on the dresser that was behind me. He brought his body more closer to mine," I am not accustomed to such actions. "

Sebastian brought his hand up to my face a brushed away a strand of hair. He cupped my cheek , he voice was so deep that it hummed through my ears.

"See I don't give such things unless I get something in return... "

I was astounded by his choice of words. They were so simple yet they seemed like a riddle to me.

Sebastian released his hand from my face and rested it on my shoulder. During the course of this action, he accidentally moved my sleeve. It fell from my shoulders in what seemed like slow motion, "Say, Leona... how about I give you a gift ? "

" A gift... but why ? " His words drowned out my sense of reality, the wine glass wobbling in my trembling hand, " I have to give something in return...Don't I ? " I already knew his response to my question, but yet when I heard it from his mouth it was so surreal. I poured myself another glass, avoiding contact.

" Well of course, as I explained earlier. If give you something... in return... you give me something back..."

" How do I do you suppose I do that? " I could tell that at this point, I knew what I wanted. I wanted the touch from this demon. I crave his being standing next to me. I am not sure if it's the sexual tension in the atmosphere we both created or the unearthly mark on my back. All I knew for sure was that it was too late to make any haste decisions.

" How about I just show you. " Sebastian loosened the knot on the ribbon with his mouth like it was a cherry stem. It fell from his wrist like a feather into his hands. His eyes closed for a brief second and reopened again, his pupils dialated as the irises glowed like a fushia lightening storm.

The candle light blew out and a small smoke filled that area." Unfortunately, for you, my way of showing may be different than what you have ever experienced. " Sebastian tied the ribbon around my eyes, I could see nothing, but darkness. Only my sense of touch, sound, and smell was the only thing I have now.

" Sebas-"

I could feel his finger press against mine, preventing me from speaking. " Shhh... " he whispered," This isn't the appropriate time to speak. "

He removed his finger from my lips, " Some may say that my gifts are unorthodox, or unusual... or even strange. " I could hear him speak low and calmly in my ear, " In my opinion I think they are pleasurable for both parties. Mostly for me... " Sebastian picked me up and sat me on the dresser so that I was now at a higher angle than him.

Sebastian gently lifted my chin,  
" I trust you will be able to handle to handle what I'm about to do...Leona." As my name danced off his lips, I could feel insanity creeping in my soul. Sebastian gave a soft kiss ,I was caught off guard by the surprise kiss that was planted on my lips. His tongue grazed my lips, begging for an entrance . Without resistance, I let him in and allowed his tongue to investigate it's new found territory. My own tongue met up with his and they intertwined as the sparks electrified our intensity. The taste of the wine transferred through the contact of our tongues. Sebastian cupped my face in attempts to show his demonic authority to this human. Our lips moved in sync, but got progressively more aggressive as the kiss lingered on.

In what seemed like forever, he broke our sinfully delicious connection. I let out a small moan as he departed. Sebastian moved his lips to my neck where he sucked lightly. A warm sensation emaciating from his breath and lips, I shivered from the contact we made,He was torchering me slowly.

His hand seemed so curious... It traced the outline of my collarbone and wandered around the middle of my chest until it found one of my breast and squeezed lightly. I gasped at the curious hand that found it's way there. I accidentally dropped the wine glass and it shattered all over the floor.

Sebastian stopped paying attention to my lips and began speaking in a teasing voice, " Ahh...what a mess you made Leona... Surely this can't go unpunished... " Sebastian squeezed my breast with more pressure, " You must pay the consequence of breaking that glass."

His fingers pinched and pulled the center point. I let out a quiet moan once more. I was confused by this feeling, the pressure brought slight pain , but pleasure at the same time.

In an instant I felt the same warmth earlier, but this time it felt different and it wasn't in the same spot. No, i felt warm and wet flick of his tongue on my breast. Instinctively, I let another moan in arousal from this unsuspecting lick. My breath began to grow heavy as Sebastian swirled his tongue around. I could feel my body get a little bit sweaty from the heat of the his body and the room.

Much to my disappointment, he stopped, I could no longer feel his mouth touching me." Sebastian... why have you stopped ? " I asked.

" I am starting to dislike where we are located right now... I am having much of a disadvantage right now... at this rate. I won't get what I deserve in return. "

I felt my body being lifted off the dresser, " I think the bed is much better. " Sebastian added.

I felt my body being layed down on his bed, Sebastian removed the ribbon from my eyes, I could now see his body was hovering over me. Sweat dripping from his face while his hair hung over me as well. His face showed hunger and lust.

" Sebastian... " I reached up for his head and ran my fingers through his hair, he stared back at me. " Your clothes... they're still on... " I gribbed his clothes, " I will take them off for you. " I pulled off the clothes that were restricting me from seeing his bare chest and body. When his clothes were completely off, I stared at what was now behold me.

Sebastian grinned, as he leaned down to kiss my neck once more before moving his lips to my ear and saying, " It's time for you to pay me back. "

"P-Pay you back... already?" I trembled as Sebastian used his hands to remove my loose fitting nightgown like garment and knickers.

Sebastian sighed, " Yes Leona... " Sebastian positioned himself between my legs, " But this time... I won't be so gentle. "

"...S-Sebastian! "

* * *

AN: Oh my goshhhh ! I have never wrote a scene like this before ! Like omg, I hoped you guys liked it though ! I was going to post it yesterday , but I was still trying to reword the words properly .

Today's background music must be listened to. I cannot in force how much you guys need to listen to these songs. It describes this scene perfectly !

" For Your Entertainment " by Adam Lambert fits for Sebastian. This song describes Sebastian perfect. It describes his view for this chapter. Must Listen !

" Who own's my heart " by Miley Cyrus fits for Leona's point of view. I think it describes her thoughts oh so well.

Give me your opinion on the choice for the songs ! I also want to thank you guys for suggesting songs for the last chapter ! I listened to them . c:

Thanks for reading !


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter: Causing A Stir

Disclaiming all of the wonderful Kuroshitsuji Characters !

* * *

It was early morning the next day and the birds were chirping as the sun peeked through the clouds. I was still in bed, I had a hangover. I held the pillow that was under my head and tried to ignore the immense pain. I felt so comfortable just laying in bed, trying to make use of the few available minutes I had to myself. I ran my hand along the empty side of the bed. I sighed in disappointment, when I realized I was sleeping by myself. I could've sworn Sebastian's body laying right next to mine,but yet he isn't there. I could I still smell his scent covered all over my being. I could still feel the heat swirling in the air.

I sat up in the bed and let my bangs cover my eyes. I had the usual " bed head " that I despised every morning. I looked over to my dresser,grabbed my purple ribbon, moved my bangs from my face, and tucked my hair into a ponytail. I noticed something was quite different about my nightstand, it had a small vase , but no picture beside it.

I never realized how loud morning was until just now. I rolled around in bed while messaging my temples, trying to sooth the pain in my head. I squinted when I saw the sun shine through the window. Ugh, I never have my curtains open. Why are they open now? It's too bright. I guess you can say I am not a morning person.

I stumbled out of bed and tripped on the sheets that were hanging off the bed. I fell on my face with my feet in the air, " Ouchhh... " I could feel my breast feel the coldness of the floor, which was strange to me.

I used my hands to push myself up and wobble over to the curtains." There ! " I said as I pulled them shut. I looked at the curtains, something seemed odd about them. I couldn't quite tell because my head was still bothering me so I couldn't focus properly. I glanced down at my wrist and saw the hand and claw marks I had on the both of them. I giggled at the memory they made me recall.

He hung me high in the air on the wall by my wrists as I wrapped my legs around his torso. He tightened his grip as he made a trail of kisses right below my navel.

OH MY GOD...

I whipped my head around and my eyes darted all over the room. I realized why the curtains seemed odd, the nightstand ,it all makes sense now...This isn't my room !

It's Sebastian's!

I gasped in horror as I looked over to his bed. Last night wasn't just me imagining a silly fantasy. It actually happened ! The sheets were scattered, the pillows were tossed. I have been living in the Phantomhive house long enough to know Sebastian's bed is always made at all hours of the day. It looks like it has never been slept in, until now that is...

I rushed over to his bed and tried to fluff the pillows and adjust the sheets. My handiwork seemed poor and sloppy compared to Sebastian's. All was going well so far, I was able to make his bed look half way decent. Lucky for me, his plush designer quilts look marvellous no matter their shape or form.

My day so far was going well until I heard footsteps, I could tell they were heading in this direction. What if its Mey-Rin? Or Baldroy? Or even !? Or worse...Sebastian !? The names bounced off the walls of my skull and buried worries into my brain.

I pressed my hands firmly against my cheeks. My knees shook as I looked down at by body . I was only showing nothing, but bare skin. I still wasn't wearing any clothes, I scrambled all over the room looking for some trace of clothing. On the dresser... Nothing . Under the bed...Nothing ! Not even in the freaking closet !

Good Lord Sebastian why did you have to clean now of all times !?

All that was hanging in his closet were infinite numbers of Sebastian's butler uniform. All of which, looked exactly the same. I knew it was wrong to take his stuff, but I needed something to wear.

I only had enough time to slip on his coat and his pants . The baggy clothes gave me a hard time trying to slide under the tightly spaced area of his bed.

The door opened and I could here footsteps walking around the room, stopping every few secs. Each step caused my stomach to churn from anxiety. The footsteps got closer to me until the stopped right in front of the bed, I could see the shiny polished shoes standing before me. I held my breath so that no sound would be made. I pulled all my limbs close to my body.

Fortunately, the feet disappeared from view and walked over to the farthest part of the room. Oh so I thought.

" Leona , get out from under there. "

" Ahhhh ! " I jumped and hit my head on one of the wooden bars that were under the bed. I think I just prolonged my headache. I felt a hand grab my ankle and pull me out from under the bed. I

I cringed as a shadow enveloped my body. I was afraid to see who was the one who pulled me out from hiding, I turned my head slowly to see who it was . Much to my worries, it was Sebastian of all people. A sweatdrop as big as my head appeared.

Sebastian looked down at me while holding a pair of folded and pressed clothes in his arm, " What in the world were you doing down there ? "

" Well if you must know... " I stood up and brushed off any dirt, " I thought I dropped something under the bed... "

" Mhmm..." Sebastian looked at me with suspicion, he could see right through my blatant lie. He looked at me from head to toe and pinched the bridge of his nose, " Is that my clothes you are wearing ? "

" Well what do ya' know ? I guess they are... " I shrugged my shoulders and gave a nervous laugh.

" My clothes in which you had touching the floor ? " Sebastian turned away from me and began to fix the pillows on his bed his veins peeking through his head.

" Oh loosen up ! Stop being so uptight. " I pouted my lips, " Look at me ! I am Sebastian! I get upset by dirty clothes, " I placed my hands on my hips and imitated his voice while making childish gestures with my hand.

"Because I am simply... one hell of a butler and blah blah blahhh... " I moved my hips for each syllable I said. I grinned at my heat of the moment bravery, even though at this exact moment he could snap my neck in two.

Sebastian eyebrows twitched as I mocked him. I flinched as I saw his eyes turn into narrow , he composed his anger. I wiped the sweat from my face, I was able to breathe easy .He turned his head to me and sighed at my teasing. In a flash, Sebastian's head quickly faced the door and he saw the door knob turning slowly. Sebastian threw the pillow at me and I ducked .

" Hey wh-"

"Shhh... " Sebastian placed his finger on his lips, he turned his head back to the direction of the door . I stayed on the floor and I crawled behind the bed I mumbled a few curse words under my breath.

" Sebastian ! " The door whisked opened , Ciel was standing at the door with his hands on his hips. His shirt wasn't buttoned properly and his socked were uneven lengths. His even hair was messy, " Where have you been ? I can't seem to button this thing correctly... "

"My apologies , I will be in your room shortly . "

Ciel fidgeted with his shirt,trying to fix his sleeves, " Hurry up, I look like a complete fool. "

" Woah, that was close ! " I stood up and walked towards Sebastian, " But you couldn't think of another way to let me know that someone was coming ? "

" My solution was more efficient, it solved two problems. "

" It what !? " I folded my arms and raised my voice. My cheeks flushed as my temper boiled .

Sebastian gave a sly smile, " Here are your clothes. I took the time to iron them since they were scattered all over my floor. "

I smiled at his unusual kindness towards me. Maybe there was a connection last night.

" It was either that or I was going have to punish you again. "

I rolled my eyes, " Your methods are strange, Sebastian. " I picked up the pillow off the floor and played with the seams

" As I have been told. " Sebastian opened the door and left out the room,however he peeked his head out and said something just before he left, " As much as I find it amusing to see you wearing my newly washed clothes, that I took time out of my day to do... I would prefer if you change out of them."

I threw the pillow in his direction, but the door closed before it had the opportunity to hit him. " Damn you Sebastian ! " I laughed.

* * *

It was an hour before breakfast and I had just enough time to wander around the Manor and socialize with the other servants, before it was time to begin work.

I was walking down the hallway as usual while humming a sweet tune when I saw a door open. As you know, my curious self wanted to take a peek. _You'd think my curiosity would've killed me by now._ I restricted myself from my urges and instead just tried to close the door. Eh...Well, I mistakenly took a peek and I saw a tub filled with hot water to the brim. My feminine instincts took over and I stepped inside the room to see it was vacant. I am not surprised, its hundred rooms and a handful of people living here. The rooms are bound to be deserted.

" I shouldn't... " I paced around the edge of the tub, and dipped my finger inside, " I should..."

Like a eager puppy I took off my maid's uniform and submerged myself up to my neck and let the warm waters exfoliate my skin. I closed my eyes and took a nice deep breath and enjoyed the atmosphere. I looked at my toes rise through the water and splashed the water whenever I wiggled them.

I rested my head on the edge, " If only everyday was as calm as this... "

" What the hell...!? "

I stood up in fear and stared at the door, The water splashing around me, " Master Ciel ! "

Poor Ciel stood at the door with his eyes opened wide and shaking in horror with sweat trickling down his face. His cheeks burned in a peach/pink-like color. His mouth was slightly open in shock and he just stood there. His legs appearing to be paralyzed from this traumatizing event. Whatever was on his mind was before this, has left his head . His thoughts now absent.

I tried to cover myself with my hands, all of my efforts unsuccessful. Sebastian swiftly got behind Ciel and covered his eyes. " Don't Look. " Sebastian stopped his gaze at Ciel and directed his view at me. A wicked smile creeped upon his face.

" Leona... its one thing to let me see you like this, but I don't think that is very appropriate for my young master. "

* * *

AN: Hey I just want to thank you guys for the awesome reviews,follows,and faves for the last chapter :P And I want to thank those who made me their favorite author!

**I am truly honored :3**

Ciel: Why are you always rambling?

Me : Quiet you!

Grell: When are you going to put me in a chapter again !?

Me : *sigh* Be patient darling ! Soon... xD

Leona: Today's background music is " Bittersweet " by Ellie Goulding.

Me: That song is for when Leona is laying in the bed by herself :c lol  
I am surprised I finished the Chapter, my eye was hurting today :c ( I hit myself in the eye, damn my clumsy self xD )


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : All In Your Face

Disclaiming everything except for Leona !

Yana Toboso Rocks !

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

My head was laying flat on my work desk, my hair scattered everywhere. I was sitting in my personal studies trying to think my thoughts through while Sebastian cleaned and polished the room. I just didn't want to look at Leona for the rest of the day or anyone for that matter ! All I wanted today was a simple bath where I could just relax and not be reminded of the stressful day to come. I couldn't even have that.

Now look at me, I am all twitchy and I can't even see straight ! I can't even look at Leona the same anymore. I can't even have a clear image of her in my mind without having a flashback of earlier. I can't even comprehend the human body the same anymore.

Is that how all women look like ? I was haunted by my thoughts of all the women I've encountered. Thank god Elizabeth doesn't have those things... Or will she ? Oh god I hope she doesn't. Looking at them makes me feel weird and funny inside. It's not natural for me to be feeling this way !

" Ugh... " I groaned. I adjusted my posture so that I could rest my head on the back of my hand. I could feel Sebastian's eyes burning into the side of my many thoughts about stuff I shouldn't be worried about right now. I should be focusing on revenge of the death of my parents, but instead I am sitting here in shock after seeing a woman naked. It's not even that serious. I could pretend that I didn't just see her her breast, curves, and lower area. It's not that hard right ? I can do this...I have seen men slayed right before my very eyes. I've seen flames engulf my own home. I can handle something as simple as this. I looked at Sebastian, he gave that usual, devilish smile , as always. " What the hell are you looking at ? "

" Has the Earl gotten shooken up from seeing a woman in a true form ? "

" Shut up ! " I slouched by in my chair, " I am not bothered by such a simple glance at her body. "

" Or is it the fact that now whenever you see her, or hear her name , you keep reliving and imagining that moment? "

I slammed my hands on the desk causing the papers to rise in the air for brief moment, " Sebastian, what in the world are you going on about ? Why would I imagine that !? She is twenty-two ! I am too young to think about her in such a way." " I have a fiancee' remember ? "

We heard a few small knocks on the door, we turned our heads and listened as a voice spoke, " Master Ciel... May I come in ? "

" Speaking of the devil, here she is right now. " Sebastian walked towards the door and grinned as he turned the door knob slowly. He took his sweet time turning the knob, torchering my very existence.

" Wait, you actually going to let her in!? "

Leona entered the room carrying a tray of various teapots and cups. She gave a small smile. She placed the tray on my desk and began to prepare a drink," Master Ciel, are you feeling okay ? I made you some tea. " Leona said as she poured the tea into a cup.

Leona leaned over the desk and placed the teacup closer to me. I tried to avoid eye contact as much as possibly can, but yet my eyes slowly trailed down to her breasts. I shivered and tried to look in another direction. My mouth now just a small wiggly line and my eyes as small as the buttons I couldn't fix earlier.

" I am so sorry for earlier, can you please forgive me ? " Leona backed away from the desk and curstied.

" Uhh... yes ? Okay ? Whatever. "

" Ohhh, thank you ! Thank you so much Master Ciel ! " Leona rushed up to me and gave me a big hug, smothering me in her chest, " You are the best boss ever ! " She wrapped her arms tightly around me and lifted me off my chair and into the air.

" Can you get... these things out of my face!? "

Leona gave me a look of confusion. She released me from her hug and set me down back in my chair.

" Hm... ? Are you talking about these ? " She grabbed breasts ," Sebastian what is Master Ciel talking about ? "

" Would you stop squeezing them !?" Her actions, not helping me cope at all with the current situation. Sebastian stood beside her trying to hide his goofy grin behind his hand, he was looking directly at me. I touched my cheeks and glared at the demon. I wished he wasn't in the room to see my cheeks pink. Leona, on the other hand, was looking down at her chest trying to figure out what is troubling me.

" Look,... I just need to be alone. Okay? That includes you Sebastian. "

" As you wish. " They said together.

I placed my head down on my desk, "How will I ever deal with these two ? "

**Leona POV**

Sebastian and I left Ciel alone as he requested, Sebastian noted to me that it would be best to start breakfast now since Ciel has tutoring lessons later. I began asking him random questions about what to prepare for dinner and other chores. I went off subject and brought up Ciel, since that was the real major thought on my mind.

" Do you think he is handling everything well ? " I asked.

" You've managed to catch my young master in his 'uncomfortable state ' and therefore he is irritated by your actions. "

" Gosh... I hope he didn't see anything... " I pressed my index finger against my lips and looked up at the ceiling in thought.

Sebastian stopped walking and flashed me his blank icy stare, triangle mouth, and a dark shadow over his forehead, " Leona, He saw everything. "

" Haha, that explains so much. " I gave a nervous laugh.

" There they are ! "

Mey-Rin, Finni and Baldroy turn the corner and ran at full speed towards Sebastian and I. All three stopped in there tracks and hunched over in exhaustion. Baldroy wipes the sweat off his forehead and was going to speak , but was interrupted by Mey-Rin. He falls over on the floor, Finni looks at him in concern.

" Leona ! Sebastian ! Thank goodness you are here ! "

" You three are always making a fuss over something . " Sebastian said. I shot him a cold look and I held both of Mey-Rin's shoulders.

" What is it Mey-Rin ? "

" Someone is here to see Ciel , but they don't have an appointment. "

* * *

AN: Sorry ! No background music today ! Please don't hate me :c I haven't had time to pick a perfect song, I had to memorize words for a class and study for a very important test tomorrow. I was lucky I was able to complete all three !

Wish me luck on the test ! I hope I pass c:

Oh... and... lol  
It never occurred to me, until today that I have never mentioned Leona's age.

Lol Yes, she is in fact 22~

_Too young for the Demon_  
_Too old for the Child_  
_Yet they have both seen her naked._  
_The three are in for something wild._  
_Just like Sebastian, the memory will always remain._  
_Like a mark on her heart, a permanent stain._

Poem Written By :  
Colorful Cupcakes~


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : A New Guest

Disclaiming Kuroshitsuji except for my OC ^.^

* * *

" No appointment? Well, that is odd. " Sebastian was in deep thought. Everyone looked on, waiting for his response.

" Excuse me for a moment, I must notify him. If this is indeed true, I would want you three to at least keep the place standing.

That includes... No cutting or knocking down the trees,

No dropping of the fine china,

And no use of flame throwers or anything fire related. "

Sebastian pointed at Finni,Mey-Rin,and Baldroy in that order while saying a comment to each. All three gave a look of an embarrassment. Sebastian continued, " In the mean time, Leona, go see who is exactly here. Now everyone, follow my orders specifically. Go ! "

I found it strange that anyone would visit us New Years Day, but then again it could be about a new business proposition or business idea that needs to be discussed immediately. As we were told, we all dispersed. It didn't take me long to reach the front door and open it.

I opened the door and bowed, "Hello, Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor-"

" Finally ! I have been waiting for awhile... "

The person barged inside with their head down with a hood from the robe covering their head, they wore a satin dark blue robe and black slippers. The person stopped walking and took off their hoodie, revealing a short black haircut. They turned around and looked at me, I could now see their face now, it was a woman. She had strands of her black bangs partially covering her green eyes . Her pale skin seemed almost clear except for the small a mole on her cheek. She pulled out a pin from inside her pocket and moved her bangs completely out of her face.

She rolled up her sleeves and clapped her hands, " Lucelle ! Documents ! " A female with black hair, very pale skin, and dark brown eyes came inside the building holding a stack of papers and stood by the woman. She struggled to keep her posture straight as she carried the tower of papers.

" I am at the Phantomhive Manor ,right? " the robed woman asked.

"Yes, but uh... "

"Good," she held out her hand, " My name is Gwendolyn Holland. I am here to see the Earl. "

" My name is Leona, I am a maid of the Earl, " I shook her hand, "I was told you didn't have an appointment ? "

" Yes, I know... However ,the Earl and I spoke for a brief moment last night. I was told we couldn't speak for long, and that I should stop by today. Is he here ? "She looked around.

" Leona, that is enough for now. " Ciel was walking down the stairs along with Sebastian, " Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor again, Gwendolyn."

" From the commotion we heard. I thought the guest was Prince Soma and Agni returning from their trip." Sebastian said.

" Oh please forgive my intrusion." she gave a wink. " Well... who is this if you don't mind me asking. " She pointed at Sebastian.

Sebastian bowed politely as Ciel introduced him, " This is my butler Sebastian. "

" Your name is Sebastian Michaelis ? I really like your name Sebastian. Is there a Mrs. Michaelis living here ? " Gwendolyn curtsied in front of Sebastian and smiled.

I will be honest, I didn't like the way she looked at him. That type of flirtatious action ticked me off. I know Sebastian aren't a couple, and last night could have just been a heat of the moment fling, but for some reason I don't like her staring or winking at him.

I left my spot and stood by Sebastian. Gwendolyn's eyes were fixated on Sebastian, but wandered over to me, I could see her eyes become dull when she looked at me. I narrowed my eyes back at her and gave her a wink myself. Little did we know that Ciel has long finished his statement and stared at us like he thought he was intruding. Sebastian stared at Ciel, unaware of Gwendolyn and I stare-down.

"Ahem. " Ciel coughed, bringing the attention back on him, " As I was saying, you are the Apothecary whom wants to invest in my company. "

" Yes ! " Gwendolyn's eyes left mine and darted to Ciel's, " I just love toys ! I want to be apart of their production. Lucelle, please show the Earl our needed documents. "

Lucelle handed Ciel the papers, she curtsied and quickly backed away to Gwendolyn's side again.

" We will need to look over this just to be sure. Let's head somewhere we can talk private. Sebastian will be serving breakfast in 45 mins. I'm sure he can accommodate a guest on such short notice. " Ciel began walking down the hall.

Gwendolyn waved to Sebastian as she followed Ciel . Lucelle, her assistant, followed quickly behind.

" Come on Sebastian, I am helping you with breakfast. " I grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him in the direction of the kitchen.

" Leona, I can handle breakfast all by myself for today. "

" Huh? "

" Why don't you go take care of the dog out back . "

"Dog? We have a dog ?"

Finni was in the area and he overheard our conversation, his eyes were lit with joy as he dashed over to Sebastian and I . " Dog...? Oh you mean Plu-Plu ?

" Who's Plu-Plu? " I asked Finni.

" Pluto ! He is back there, " Finni pointed to the back exit of the Manor, " He likes 'Innuko' dog treats ! They are outside by the doorstep. "

" I should be going. " I walked at a fast past towards the exit. I've been here for a few weeks and no one told me we had a dog. Aww... I wonder if it's still a puppy ? I could hold it and cuddle with it !

Unfortunately ,to my surprise, there was no dog, just the gorgeous scenery of the Phantomhive Manor and a gentle I did see a mysterious man sitting under a tree with his hands on the ground while using his feet to scratch his ear, his silver hair moving freely.

"Hmm... I don't Pluto anywhere... " I looked on the steps of the back door and saw the treats Finni told me about. I grabbed the boxs and shaked them to each syllable I said, " Plu-Plu ! Where are you boy ? I have treats ! " No response...

Just when I was about to turn around and head inside when I heard footsteps as loud as thunder step quickly behind me. I turned my head back around just in the knick of time to see paws as big as my head touch my shoulders.

I'm not sure if I was seeing correctly, but there was a huge silver furred dog with bright red eyes holding on to me. It's mouth wide open showing me it's sharp flesh tearing teeth. It's hot breath felt like a furnace touching against my skin.

I was scared, I panicked. I have never seen such a beast in my entire life. I threw the bow of treats and they landed in the middle of the field, " Here... just take this."

The beast's eyes was focused on the box as it left my fingers. It let go of my shoulders and jumped off the steps with great height and went into the field. Right before my eyes, the beast transformed into the man I saw earlier. I took a chance and cautiously walked towards the man as he sniffed the area around the box before picking at the box with his hand.

When we were face to face I said, " Plu-Plu ? "

The man took the box into his mouth and looked at me, nodding his head.

" Well, I'll be damned... it is you. " I was caught of guard that this was in fact the pet Sebastian and Finni was talking about. It certainly is extraordinary ,mainly because of its ability to transform from a huge beast-like dog to a human.

He struggled to open the box with his hand so he instead shook the box vigorously while it was in his mouth. He spat box out and fell onto his back from dizziness.

" Let me help you. " I opened the box and pulled out a single treat, " This is what you want, right ? "

The hound eyes turned heart shaped as he howled in happiness. I tossed the treat and he swallowed it whole. He barked a few times before pausing in mid bark ,he took his hand and touched my stomach,his fingers playing with the fabric. He looked at me and barked again.

" What are you excited about? Are you wondering if I ate or not? " I stroked his hair as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"_ So you have found the demon hound..._ "

I turned my head around to see Sebastian was leaning on the wall of the Manor. Pluto leaves my acquaintance and runs on all fours over to Sebastian. Sebastian looked very unresponsive as Pluto licks his cheeks ,signaling he is happy of his arrival.

" Aww, he likes you Sebastian... " I got up from my position and walked over to the two, " You look like you don't like his affection.

" I'm not exactly a dog person. "

" I'm not exactly a Gwen person. " I gave a fake cough and mumbled under my breath.

" You said something ? "

" Oh... nothing... ha ha. Uh... so, what's going on between Master Ciel and that apothecary? "

" She is here to build an alliance. She is known for making medicine that is at to cure almost anything, in exchange for investing in the Funtom Company. "

Pluto left Sebastian's side and crawled over to me, where he continued to play with the fabric of my clothing just above my stomach.

I stroked his hair and continued talking to Sebastian, " Sounds like more of a benefit for our master rather than her. "

" That maybe so, She could be helpful in the future. Her and our young master will be down shortly."

" She better not be helpful to you. " I spoke louder than I should have. I was initially saying that in my mind.

" Leona, I can hear you mumbling something, you are a lady, speak so that I can hear your jealousy more clearly. "

" Oh my Sebastian, your hearing is as good as that dog sitting beside me" I teased. Pluto smiled as he realized he was being mentioned. I patted his head as he scurried off somewhere into the garden.

" Why are you acting like such a child today ?" Sebastian eyebrows twitched.

" Hmm... I don't know... do you not like me comparing you to a dog, Sebastian? Am I annoying you ?" I skipped playfully inside the door.

" Frankly yes. You are usually the only servant here I can have some sort of association that lasts longer than ten minutes."

"So am I your favorite ? Wow, I am so honored... " I said sarcastically.

" It's impolite to be talking like that. Remember who you are responding to." Sebastian stared at my back.

I stopped walking and turned my head partially, " All this mark means is that I am going to make your life a hell of a lot harder, Sebastian. " I clapped my hands twice," Come on ! Let's escort our guest out and start the lessons !"

* * *

AN: The featured character " Lucelle " belongs to

~Razzeeberry  
Thanks for taking interest for wanting to be in the story !

Gwendolyn is an OC of mine lol

If you guys wondering how I did on the test. I think I did okay, hopefully. XD I was totally stressed out this pass week and I will be stressed out until this week Thursday lol

Today's Background Music is " Guns and Horses " by Ellie Goulding

I'd like to think Sebastian is Ciel's " Gun " Without him, Ciel's revenge will be unsuccessful. Leona would be the " Horse " because she is just along for the ride. xD

In the first 19 words of the song, I would say it describes how Leona feels about Sebastian to the " T " .

This song is just Leona's point of view of Sebastian. :3


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : Delicious, But Noisy !

Disclaimer: I, hereby state... I do not own Kuroshitsuji !

* * *

"Lucelle ! Make sure each and every paper is placed inside the carriage. "

Gwendolyn was standing at the top of the stairs with Ciel, directing her assistant. Lucelle carried the papers carefully towards the entrance as Sebastian held the door open.

" You don't need any help with that ? " I asked her.

" Haha, it's okay. I am fine, I am used to doing such labor for Gwendolyn. In return I get to read good book on the way back. "

" A honest day's work I'm guessing " Sebastian said.

" Yes, absolutely. " Lucelle continued walking as Gwendolyn followed behind. Gwendolyn waved at Ciel before stopping at the entrance of the front door. Her attention focused on Sebastian. " See you another time. " She stared at him with such curiosity before walking out the door.

That pause she gave, caused me to personally closed the door shut myself. In relief, I rested my back on the door, my arms spread wide. " She's gone...Finally ! "

" Right on time. " Sebastian was now holding his silver pocket watch, " Young master your lessons will start in promptly 15 minutes. "

" I'm in no rush, " Ciel was sitting on a flight of stairs.

" You know...I've never actually seen Sebastian teach...I'm normally busy at this time," I pulled out my schedule book and flipped through the pages, " Luckily I have a few free minutes to spare. I think I might watch. "

" Try not to get distracted. " Sebastian said to Ciel.

" Distracted by wh- ? " Ciel gazed up at me, his face now blue and black with horror. I gave a welcoming smile. He placed his head on his hands and sulked, " Let's... get this over with. "

Knock Knock

" I wonder who that could be ? "

" Ciel ! I'm back !"

I opened the door to see a tan young man wearing high quality , fancy robes of some sort , smiling as bright as his gold plated earrings. His wavy plum hair was worn in a shoulder-length ponytail. Behind him stood a very tall man with similar skin color and white hair. His head wrapped in a plain turban and he was dressed in a green sherwani .He had his hands pressed together.

" Oh my... who are you? " the young man asked.

" Who me... ? Uh... I am Leona. "

" Ciel, were you not going to tell me you have a new servant? " the young man looked directly passed me and spoke to Ciel.

" I was hoping you didn't show up in the first place to tell you. " Ciel stood up and began walking towards the door.

" Don't deny our friendship ! " the young man abruptly gave a friendly hug to Ciel. Although his hug was more like a death grip.

" Whaaa? "

" Hello, My name is Agni, " During this commotion , the taller man spoke and bowed politely to me, " And this is Prince Soma Asman Gandal of Bengal. It is nice to meet you. " He shook my hand.

" You should've told me friend ! She looks magnificent ! Would you like to work at my palace ? " Prince Soma asked me as Ciel squirmed aroung in his arms.

" You can't just come in my house and try to take away my own maid ! "

" I could've asked her to be my wife, but I thought that was too sudden. "

" Let's not rush into things here... " I waved my hands as a drop of sweat fell down my cheeks.

" Oh Lord Soma, you have finally found your soulmate.. I am greatly happy for you ! "

" Oh Agni ! " Prince Soma released Ciel and dashed towards Agni.

" Prince Soma ! "

" Wait ! Don't I have a say in this ? " I said from afar.

The two both hug each other and cried into each other's shoulders as Agni pats Prince Soma's back. They mumble random emotional words between each sob.

" Can someone fill me in on these two ? " I whispered to Sebastian.

" You both are very close to getting us off schedule. Why are you here again ? "

Prince Soma wiped his tears with his sleeve, " Oh yes, I have came to show you what my parents got me as a welcome home present when I visited my palace. "

" Well... what is it? "

* * *

" Ta-Da ! "

" A tiger !? " I exclaimed.

A large cage was parked outside of the manor, inside was a large tiger resting on a elevated stage . It's tail moved from side to side at the sound of our voices. It opens on of its eyes and gives a big ferocious yawn. It placed its paws way in front of its body and stretched its long striped back.

" Why in the world is there a tiger outside my estate ? " Ciel demanded.

" I told you, it was a gift. I wanted to show it to you. I remember hearing you mention something about cats, so here we are ! "

" I'm allergic to cats... Sebastian what do you supose we d- "

Sebastian was no long at Ciel's side, instead he was pacing around the tiger's cage. Looking at the tiger with such soft admirable eyes. He stopped at the edge of it's cage and held onto the bars. Sebastian manage to squeeze his head through the bars for a closer look at the tired feline. " Such round eyes... " he whispered.

" Sebastian, what... the hell ? "

" Forgive me, the tiger showed signs of exhaustion, I just wanted to confirm so I took a closer look. "

Ciel did a face palm ," This obessession of yours is ridiculous," Ciel turned to Prince Soma and Agni, " This thing isn't going to stay here for long, right ? I don't need it distracting my butler. "

Sebastian mysteriously ended up inside the tiger's cage during Ciel's conversation. He held onto it's paws as he knelt in it's cage, "Such plump paws, and vividly striped fur... "

I sighed, " Seems like I'm going to need some tips from that tiger over there. "

"Ahem, forgive me once again," Sebastian was now standing in the middle of us, " We must head inside now. I must start my lessons as soon as possible. "

" Can we watch ! We will be quiet, you wouldn't even know we are here ! " Prince Soma pleaded.

" One word from either of you and you will be resting inside that cage over there with that tiger . " Sebastian pointed at the tiger's cage.

Prince Soma hopped behind me and trembled in fear, " Y-You are a very scary man. "

* * *

Ciel was sitting at his desk flipping through the pages of a literature book while Sebastian told him various things to write down. I assume this was some sort of study guide. Sebastian was wearing a different attire, one more suitable for this informational lesson. One of his bangs when tucked behind his ear and he had a pair of glasses resting on his face. His glasses slid down his nose and he used his finger to push them back to their proper position, such extraordinary class from the butler. Sebastian held a ruler in his hand and tapped it against his palms as he spoke .

I was sitting on the floor with my knees up, eye goggling at him like a little child. I wasn't really paying attention to this lesson, the words simply went from one ear and out the other. I will say though, Sebastian is a strict teacher.

" Sebastian, how will I be able to fully understand this... it's in Latin... " Ciel said.

"Because, I know this is hard. If you can manage to speak some of this, it will build up your vocabulary. Do you have any problems with my education policy? " Sebastian gave a smirk. Ciel rolled his eyes and began taking down more notes.

From the corner of my eye, I see Agni handing Prince Soma something on a plate. It seemed quite unusual to me , it was round in shape, but it gave off such a delicious aroma. He was just about to take a bite when he looked over his shoulder and saw me. He broke the item in half and held one half out to me.

I was unsure at first , but took the food into my hand. I brought it up to my face, analyzing its visible contents. Prince Some gestured a " go ahead " with his hands.

I took a bite and instantly fell in love. Prince gladly took a bite of his other half.

" No Curry ! " Sebastian slammed the ruler on the table, causing Ciel to jump back in surprise, a hair strand stood up.

" But... why !?" Prince Soma, " I was quiet. " The food still in his mouth, jumbling up his words.

" Bracelets around you wrist make sounds whenever you moved them. I tried my best to ignore the sound, but I don't think my young master can. "

Ciel rubbed his temples with his thumbs and sighed in grief. I rushed over to Ciel and tried to help him sit up straight, " Master Ciel, do you have a headache? " I gently placed his head on my chest as I stroked his hair.

Ciel flicked his bangs from his face so that he could look up at me, unfortunately, during this process my breast were now pressed firmly against his cheek. Ciel shook in fear as he turned his head slightly to see what his head was resting on. He bit his lip as the blood in his body rose the center of his now bright pink cheeks.

" Would you get those things out of my face ! "

* * *

AN: Just letting you guys know... the next chapter will be in the future. Meaning 3-4 weeks into the future ! So it means Leona would have been working at the Phantomhives for 5-6 weeks. No background music for this chapter because nothing really happens except for a few funny moments. Don't worry readers, next time c;


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A Trip To The Doctor's Office

I do not own Kuroshitsuji !

* * *

Its been 5 weeks since that hilarious afternoon. So I have been a Phantomhive maid for 2 months or so. Everything seems to be going well so far. Prince Soma and Agni visit a lot more than I expected. I don't mind, they bring curry and act silly, which makes my afternoons entertaining. Baldroy taught me how to shoot flaming arrows. Shh... don't tell Sebastian. I accidentally burned down a tree. Also Finni taught me how to play fetch with Pluto and Mey-Rin has shared her interest in scary things. I'm not a fan of scary things, but I enjoy the stories she tells!

Gwendolyn has been visiting too with Lucelle. Lucelle has been playing a few notes on our grand piano while waiting for Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn brings paperwork and a few medicines and herbs of some sort. Gwendolyn often has small chats over a cup of tea with Ciel about her investment in his company. Whenever she does visit she'll bring little gifts that are supposed to bring good luck into the house. I have a large clear stone in my room that she gave me. She says it makes the morning atmosphere very pleasant. Which is nice since I have been having a queasy feeling in my stomach for a few days now. It doesn't bother me that much since I only get it in the morning or night. It's probably because I have been having midnight cravings. I sometimes sneak into the kitchen late in the evening because I have an overpowering urge grab some crackers. No one has caught me yet. Hehe...

I'm okay with Gwendolyn visiting, she seems to have a nice personality. She hasn't been very flirtatious to Sebastian anymore, but I still keep an eye on her whenever she is near him. She has tried on several occasions to have a conversation with me , but it always turns into awkward small talk.

" Master Ciel do you need any help in there ? " I tapped on his bedroom door is the day I take Ciel to the doctor's office.

" I'm fine, I will be out in a minute. "

" Okay,I will be outside next to the carriage! " I walked away from the door and headed outside, I leaned against the noble's carriage waiting for our departure.

Ciel has been having a small cough and a runny nose so I am taking him to the doctor for a check up. I remember I was told at the New Years Eve Party two of my old friends, Margret and Rebeca, worked at a doctor's office not to far from the manor.

I called last night to set up an appointment. Rebeca worked at the front desk and was more than willing to find an available arrival time.

" I'm ready. " Ciel opened the main door of the Manor . He revealed his outfit for today. He looked absolutely exquisite , except his eyes showed exhaustion and his skin was more pale. Sebastian came up behind him and placed a hat on his head for the final touches.

" I hope you aren't nervous about going to the doctor, " I helped Ciel down the front steps. Sebastian opened the door of the carriage then made way for Ciel to enter.

" Pfft, as if I would be nervous about going to see a doctor, " Ciel's runny nose caused his voice to seem grungy and conjested, He balled up his hand into a fist and coughed, " Let's get going. "

I helped Ciel into the carriage,He spoke directly to Sebastian before I closed the door. I sat on a seat at the front of the carriage, " Sebastian, I am leaving you in charge until I get back, I want lunch ready by then. "

" As you wish, my lord. "

" See you later ! " I waved my hand as Sebastian as we left the manor.

Ciel sat in a chair in the far left of the waiting room, he folded his arms as he waited for me to check him in, I could tell he didn't like the environment of a doctor's office, he seemed very uncomfortable.

I walked to the front desk to see Rebeca filing some folders, she notices me and greets me with a friendly wave, " Ciel Phantomhive, yes ? "

I beckoned for Ciel to come over to join my side, I rest my hand on his head, " Right here ! "

Rebeca pulled out a file and wrote some words on some documents, " Margret, a medical doctor, will be here to escort you to your room momentarily. "

I directed Ciel to the seats and we both sat down.

" Will we be here for long ? "

" Not long at all, just a quick checkup and a few questions about your cough and nose. " I smiled.

" Hmph... " Ciel rested his hands on his lap and didn't say a word.

" Ciel Phantomhive ? " Margret was standing by the door across from us, " Please, follow me. "

Since this was a private doctor's office it was rarely very busy. Mostly because only people of high status were allowed here. Ciel would've preferred a house call, but the doctor said they wouldn't be able to make it there in reasonable time. I tried to brighten the situation by mentioning to Ciel that the weather was nice for a good carriage ride.

" In here... " Margret led us into a small room with a large shelf holding numerous bottles of different shapes and sizes. On the right side of the room it was an intricate work desk with a picture frame hanging on the wall just above it. While on the left side there was a medical exam table and a small chair sitting next to it. Beside the medical exam table was another desk with books and surgical instruments on it.

Ciel was hosted up onto the medical exam table by Margret, She grabbed a wooden stick from a jar along with a pen and clipboard " Alrighty then, let's get started with your check up. Leona this shouldn't take long," She held up the wooden stick to his face, " Okay, please say 'ah' for me ? "

" Ahh.. " Ciel opened his mouth and did what he was placed the sick on his tounge. My eyes wandered all over the room, I have never seen these types of equipment before, I was fascinated by these medical practices.

However, I felt my stomach start to feel queazy again, I leaned over in my chair and held my own stomach, I gave a moan of discomfort.

" Take a deep breath for me Ciel...Breath in... breath out... Okay ! Very good ! " Margret wrote a few notes on her clipboard, she looks over to me, " Leona, is everything okay ? You look drained... "

" Eh...? Oh its nothing. I have been getting this for awhile now I am perfectly fine. "

" You sure ? " She turned to Ciel, " Your check up is completed, you are fine, you are just having a small allergic reaction . Says here in your records you are allergic to cats...? Have you been around any ? "

" I've should've known... " he grimaced.

" Don't worry, your allergies will clear up in a day or so." Margret walked over to me, " So what else have you been feeling lately besides nauseousness,Leona ? "

I sat up straight, " Um... nothing really, just I feel queazy in the morning , hungry at night, and on some occasions I feel light headed. "

" I pressume exhaustion is another thing too ? " She picked up a book from her desk and began to flip through some pages, " Any tenderness in the chest? "

" I guess so... "

Margret smiled, she helped me up from the chair and pulled me off to the corner of the room, " Don't worry you are perfectly fine, especially at a time like this. "

" Wow... that's a relief ! " I felt more relaxed knowing that I was okay. I helped Ciel off the examination table and out towards the door of the room.

Margret was reorganizing her paperwork," Oh and congradulations Leona."

" Congradulations? Haha, for what? "

" You're pregnant. "

* * *

AN: Woah... such a cliffhanger !

I'm leaving you all in suspense !

Btw, I used your characters again!  
~Cruly Fries  
~TheSecretDemon

How do you guys feel about my ending? Lol


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: News Hits Home

Disclaiming 黒執事 ! Haha, I typed it in japanese c: If you can see it... it's probably showing boxes right now lol

* * *

" I'm what !? " I covered Ciel's ears, he was still standing by me. I gradually lowered my voice, "I can't be ! "

" Please excuse me, Master Ciel. "I turned around and faced Ciel while bending and resting my hands on my knees, " I apologize sir , I need a minute to talk to the doctor. "

Ciel gave me a skeptical look, but reluctantly left the room.

Once the door was closed, I walked quickly to Margret, " I can't be pregnant... You see he... I mean... we... "

" You don't sound very excited, " Margret chuckled, " Have you been sexually active with anyone in the past few weeks ? "

" Well, um yes... but- "

" And have you experienced your menstrual cycle after your sexual encounter ? " She flipped through the pages on her clipboard then glanced at me.

Then it hit me, I haven't... It was supposed to about 3 weeks ago but it never came. I ignored this important clue of course because I thought it was just being irregular. Who knew I should've paid attention to this vital sign? Then again, I still find it hard to believe I am carrying a child. The only person I have been sexually active with is Sebastian and he is a demon. There is absolutely no way I can get impregnated by a demon. Right?

Margret found a paper on her clipboard with a variety of charts," Leona, from the symptoms you are experiencing, I estimate you are around four or five weeks pregnant. " Margret tapped the clipboard with her fingers, " You should make an appointment with my receptionist, Rebeca, and see me in about three weeks with the father. "

" Um... okay... "

" Have a good day Leona ! " Margret waved.

Father... The words echoed in my head as I pulled the door knob, thus closing the door.

I left the room and saw Ciel sitting in the waiting room with his legs cross and his arms folded. He was looking a painting hanging on the wall, He spotted me, " Can we go now ? "

" Hm? Oh yes, yes... Lets get going... "I helped him out of the sitting and escorted him to the door of the carriage. I opened the door and waited for Ciel to take a step inside. He didn't, instead he looked down at his feet. It was quiet for a few moments before he finally broke the thin ice of silence.

" How far along are you ? "

" Eh? "

I didn't understand, as if my brain short-circuited from not being able to compute the question he just asked. I swallowed the air in my throat. I dreaded the thought of my boss finding out about my pregnancy.

" Don't play stupid Leona, Don't you remember? I was in the room when the doctor made the announcement... so, how far along are you? " Ciel sounded relatively calm when he asked the question.

" A few weeks... " I responded.

" Who is the father ? "

I didn't reply...

" I see... " Ciel contemplated whether to say what was really on his mind, instead he stepped inside of the carriage, "In that case, considering the circumstances that you do work for me. I will have one of my tailors make a maternity uniform for you. "

" Really. Oh thank you ! You are so kind ! " I held my arms open wide.

" Stop! With...the hugs for now. " Ciel held out his arms straight out in front of himself, " I am not being kind, I am rather making sure my employee will be comfortable for the next few months. You will still be on duty, working as usual, Leona. However your tasks will be minor for now. "

I smiled and closed the door of the carriage.

* * *

Sebastian opened the front door and greeted Ciel and I upon our return . He helped Ciel remove his top hat and his coat. Sebastian also told us that lunch is ready and that he will set up the tables momentarily. He bowed and left the two of us. As my eyes followed his departure I noticed Gwen was here. She was sitting in the chair flipping through an old book of hers and writing down various things in her notepad.

She saw us and her face lit up, " Oh Ciel, you are back ! Sebastian told me you were at the doctor's office. " She closed her book and looked inside the bag next to her. She pulled out a sliver jar with rose petals filled inside, " I hope everything is fine ? Here is another gift for good luck, " She placed the jar on the mahogany coffee table sitting in front of her.

" I am fine. So, is there something you came to see me about? "

"Oh yeah ! I almost forgot. I have wonderful news! A friend of mine was impressed by the latest sales of the new stuffed animal so much... that he wants to sell them in his store. " She gave a cheerful smile.

Gwendolyn looked at me, " Leona... look at you. You seem so vibrant today. A glow I must say. Is that stone I gave you doing you well? Did you put it in your room like I asked ? "

" Yes I did, thank you for the gift. "

" Your welcome, I am just looking out for you, " She rested her hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear, " If you need a friend to speak to, just talk to me, okay ? " She pulled back from me and winked, " I must be going."

" Wait ! You didn't bring Lucelle with you ? "

" Oh, um no... haha," She scratched her head, " I needed her to stay at the office today. It was really busy and I just couldn't leave my workshop empty, " She opened the door and skipped out, " Many prescriptions need to be prescribed ! Bye !"

I closed the door, " I am going to the kitchen to check up on things. "

I needed to talk to Sebastian, after all he is going to be a father. Although I needed to think of a clever way to tell him. I can't just go up to him and say " I'm pregnant and you're the father. " I gotta ease into such a conversation. I'm afraid that if I drop the ball like that, he won't take it so well and toss me out the window like a marionette. I am still so surprised that after a one night thing like that could end up like this. Yes I know you can get pregnant from having sex, but come on... I am a human and Sebastian... well he isn't. Does the laws of physics even permit such an act like this ? Can a demon really get a human pregnant? And if so, will it be like an average pregnancy?

I rubbed my stomach, I can't believe I am going to be a mom. Me ! A mother? There is going to be a little boy or girl running around the manor. When this child is born, will Sebastian be a good father? Will my child be a human/demon hybrid ? Will this affect their behavior? See, thoughts like this is what puzzle my mind. I know I won't give birth for another couple of months , but at this point I must think about the future. Where is the baby going to sleep? Eat? Go to school ? I must tell my parents that they are going to have a grandchild.

But before that, I must tell the father. Despite how hard it's going to be, I must do it. I know now that raising this child is going to be hard, but I will not do it alone. It takes a village to raise a child, especially this one. Will having this child let Sebastian show his inner self? I know he has a soft spot somewhere in that cold and icy heart. I just want to know not only cats can bring out that side.

Wow... I am pregnant with Sebastian Michaelis' child. I'd hate to admit it, but I think I am more than smitten by him. I just hope he can return the feelings I have for him.

As I was walking to the door of the kitchen, I heard Sebastian's and a familiar voice having a conversation.

* * *

AN:

Me: So Leona, your preggers? Care to explain what went on that night in Sebastian's room? -.o

Leona: Uhhh... ^_^' Today's background music is Cameo Lover by Kimbra !

Me: Don't change the subject ! XD

Ciel: That night I heard sounds... ._.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Disclaiming the one hell of a butler,his master, and all of the lovely Kuroshitsuji !

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

My lord arrives at the expected time from his check-up at the doctor's office and the servants are already set out on their daily routines. Baldroy is restocking the pantry,Mey-Rin is dusting off the shelves, and Finnian is watering the flowerbeds. Gwendolyn has hopefully left, her visits are becoming more frequent. I will look into that later.

As requested earlier before my young master's departure, he will be sitting in dinning hall awaiting for his afternoon meal and newspapers.

I am heading to the kitchen to pick up the teapots and trays. After that I will begin to start...

_What the...?_

That red-headed reaper was peeking through the glass window inside the kitchen. His face and fingers pressed firmly against the glass, while a circle of condensation appeared where his mouth was.

" I just cleaned that... " I opened the window in attempts for the reaper to fall off. Instead he held the bottom of the window in suspended animation. I shook the window vigorously, trying to shake him off, " Trying to break in ? "

" Oh Sebas-channn ! Rescue this damsel in distress !~ " He sung in an odd melody.

" I rather not. Why are you here? "

Grell swung himself inside and closed the window, " Serving that brat again, can't he cook for himself ? " Grell walked around the kitchen before making himself comfortable on a counter. Seated next to him was the metal tray containing the meal I had prepared.

He picked up the bun of one of the sandwiches, " What is this anyways... toast ? You are working so hard for toast...? "

I snatched the bun from him and placed it back in its rightful place," This is what I am supposed to do, its not my choice to choose what I want or won't do. I must fulfill any task required from my master as so the contract states. "

Grell hops off the counter and grabs a hold of my shoulder, " What if I kill him? And you wouldn't have to do stupid things like this anymore. You could work for me instead, " He touches my face and taps it lightly, " You know... you could be my personal trainer and we can 'excercise'. "

I elbowed him so that he wouldn't be so uncomfortably close to me. He loses his balance, I jerk my arm back to my body," Killing him would void the contract and thats not part of my aesthetics. "

" But Sebas-channnn ! " Grell falls backwards and is now cornered against the wall.

" And I don't think I will ever have plans of 'exercising with you'. " I purposely dropped the knife in my hand and it stuck into the floor. Grell unfortunately moved his feet in time to miss the sharpened dagger, " Oops... it slipped. " I grinned.

" You're such a mean and heartless demon. Oh Sebas-chan that only increases my attraction to you. " Grell blows kisses.

I grab the knife and proceed to wipe it clean with a cloth. Grell gets up and follows me, " You wouldn't get so upset if Leona said that to you," He mumbled.

I dropped the knife onto the counter and faced Grell, his words cause my anger to stir," Your making dangerous assumptions. "

" Even I know it Sebas-chan. It irritates me when I see you two together. " Grell sits back on the counter and crosses his legs, " What is it about her you fancy so much ? Her eyes? Face ? Hair ? Body ? I have all of those things too ! " Grell pouts his lips.

I continued to fix up the tray, pretending to ignore his statements. He continued talking anyways.

" I've seen how you act around her, always protecting her... claiming its an 'order' from that midget. " Grell used " air quotes ".

" I remember seeing you carrying her on your back like you and her were bonding. " He pressed his hands together to simulate two people holding hands while he rolled his body around.

" How exactly did you see that? " I asked.

" I was on the roof that day , remember? I know you couldn't have missed my long, gorgeous hair flowing on the night's breeze like a swan ! "

I turned my head back to my work, I didn't feel like listening to such babble this early in the day, Grell noticed and rushed quickly to the point.

"On the roof of a party I wasn't invited to ! For God's sake Bassy I had a god damn beautiful dress to wear ! " A vein protruded out of Grell's head, " Even after I looked at the cinematic records of the men she killed, you managed to sneak from the house and dispose of the dead bodies so that she wouldn't get arrested... "

It's true.

I do not require sleep, it is a on that day, I didn't sleep. I instead stared at the ceiling of my room as Leona rested her hand and head on my chest.

I did in fact leave Leona in my bed that night and sneak off to clean up the men she murdered. Don't ask exactly why I did it. I did it to keep the Phantomhive name clean. The men's blood was all over the place, it was a hell to clean up. They had my young master's fingerprints all over their sleeves and Leona's bloody fingerprints on the handle of the pistol. As the butler to the core I am, it was my job to do that without being ordered... right?

Well...I could've just cleaned up my young master's traces. I didn't have to clean up Leona's... but I did so anyway. Was the stones of my walls broken for just a measly second?

No... it could not possibly have.

What happened between us wasn't passion. It was a sinful game we both indulged in for the sake of a one night's pleasure. She wanted to know one of the reasons why I am looked down upon for walking this earth. So I showed her. She listened to my whispers and followed my every move.

Could it be that she was hypnotized by my sweet choice of words ? Or was she actually willing to try the chains,whips,and shackles? That she actually wanted the space between us to dissipate?

No... she could'nt have...

I will quietly admit that I did enjoy the activity we partook in. I only wanted to get in and explore that secret place deep inside...To see if it was really her or her soul I was so infatuated with. I do indeed feel something for her.

I have yet decided which it is. Humans are so confusing to me.

" Could it be...Sebas-chan ? You? A demon... has fallen for her? "

I didn't want Grell to know so much, what can I say ? A demon lives a secretive life. I'm not in denial, some might say. I simply cannot tell what I am not even sure myself.

" Me ? I have not fallen for a mere human, nor will I ever. " I wanted him to leave even more so at this point so I opened the window, " Shall you willingly go or will I have to throw you out ? "

" You wouldn't dare hurt me! Sebas-chan... what are you doing!? "

I grabbed his collar and the back of his vest,threw him out the window, and closed the door shut," One headache is out the window. "

I heard rapid movements of footsteps moving away from the kitchen, I turned my head back.

" Hm? "

The kitchen door was slightly I opened it fully I saw no one in the hallway that could've possibly made those footsteps. I closed the door and went back to preparing the tray.

" How many times do I have to tell them to stop running through the hallway... "

* * *

AN: Uh Oh ! Yhu would see why I said that if you remember who was by that door. ( Remember who it is? I told you in the last chapter ! )

Oh gosh, what mess has Sebastian gotten himself into ?

Today's Background music is " Your Biggest Mistake " by Ellie Goulding.

I chose this song because Sebastian's reply to Grell's accusations about Leona could've been his biggest mistake. And the song is also for Leona emotions when she was running down the hallway.

I do hope you guys do listen to to the background music. I carefully pick them for my readers to get the true feel of each chapter ! :D


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 : Weakened

Disclaiming Kuroshitsuji !

* * *

**Leona's POV**

_A mere human_ he called me.

_Never_, he said.

Yes, I did run down that hallway.

I was the one causing the footsteps.

Every step I took , a piece of my heart was torn.

After hearing his words, I didn't want to say a word to him. I backed away from the door slowly, trying to soak in what I just heard. My vision became blurry as my eyes became clouded with tears.

Why should I tell a man, who doesn't have any sort of amount of feelings for me that I am having his child ?

He doesn't deserve to know.

He doesn't deserve me.

I'd be damned if I bring a child into an unhappy home. They didn't ask to be here, the least I should do ks welcome them into a loving home.

I ran into my room and slammed my door shut, creating a loud thud. I rested my back on the door and pressed the heels of my palm into my eyes. My back slid down slowly from the door until I was sitting onto the floor. My eyes filled with water, one painful tear at a time strolled down my now burning cheeks. I tried to wipe them away as quickly as possible with the sleeves on my arm.

I can't believe I actually was gaining feelings for him...

Was the sparks I felt just a spur of the moment? Was everything that happened just a game to him ? The kisses he gave , the compliments that danced off his tongue, were they are lies ? Was I just some toy he could play with for the time being and toss me away when bored ?

The night I let myself receive a permanent marking on my back from him. Was there no connection? For the rest of my life I will have the mark given to me by a demon... I feel like just property to him. Just some sort item he wanted to claim for himself.

" I won't cry anymore. " I sniffled.

The night I completely gave myself to him. Was it nothing Sebastian ? I let you see me bare, I let you do things to me. I did things as well. Intimate things. I've slept with a demon and I am carrying his unborn child. I am no longer the innocent maid who came to work at the Phantomhives because she was out of a job.

And now I hate to admit it but...

**I love him.**

There, I said it._ I love him_. I used to think at first what we had was just sexual tension and lust, but now I know how I feel for him. I'm in love with the eyes that stared deep into mine when he kissed me on my forehead, the smirk he gives , the clever responses, his reserved attitude.

Most of all, I love him,because his is the father.

It just hurts to know he won't ever feel the same way about me. I sort of knew deep in my heart that a demon would never fall for a human. I knew emotions like that are probably hard for him to comprehend. I just hate the fact that after all we've been through, nothing developed.

A single drop of grief welled up in my body and escaped through the corner of my eye. I couldn't contain the overflowing dam containing my tears. I had to get rid of this heartbreak somehow. I know crying won't do any good. What else do I have ? I am alone in my room filled with emotions. The tears are my only way of releasing the pain little by little.

If I cry into a small pond would my tears have some meaning ? In a pond my tears could contribution to a life of a small fish , instead of being wasted as they fall in slow motion in the palm of my hands.

I don't think I could associate myself with him anymore. At least not for awhile. Just thinking about him makes my chest hurt from angst.

I walked over to my bed and threw myself in it, messing up the arrangement of the pillows and quilts. I grabbed the nearest pillow and pressed it hard into my face, I screamed and kicked around my legs in frustration. I laid the pillow under my head and closed my eyes. I wanted to clear my thoughts and just forget today.

" I guess I could just rest here for now. "

I stayed in my room for hours until nightfall. I ignored the tapping I got on my door followed by the calls of my name. Mey-Rin stopped by a few times and gave me a handkerchief and a glass of water. She asked what was troubling me, I just told her I rather not talk about it. She understood and gave me my needed space.

I didn't want to speak to anyone.

Except for one person.

I sat up abruptly from my bed, and ran towards my closet and rummaged through the clothes that were there. I found a long black cloak and wrapped it around my body creating it into my own robe. I used a needle and thread to make sure it was fastened properly. During this process, I made mt own hood, which I pulled over my head. I tucked in my dark brown locks, grabbed the candle that was lit , and left my room. I walked down the dark halls of the manor. I kept my heels from touching the floor and tippy-toed quietly down the stairs leading into the back entrance. I knew if i made the slightest sound Sebastian would show up to investigate. I think it would be better if he didn't know I left this late.

I opened the door cautiously in efforts to stop it from creaking. Pluto was curled up into a ball by the opening of the door, his nose twitching. He was in his human form so he was chained to the statue a few feet away. His head sprung up when I closed the door, I could tell in his eyes he was going to greet me by making a sound so I covered his mouth.

"Shhh... " I let got of his mouth and pressed my index finger firmly on my mouth. I grabbed a hold of the chain attached to his collar and loosened it, " Shhh, I am sorry to wake you up. Do you mind doing me a favor ?"

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

" Sebastian ! "

Ciel sat at his desk with a box of sweets opened in front of him. The sweets were a new addition to the Funtom Company's sweets, they were due to be released in February. My young master was test tasting them, although he should've done it earlier. It was now a quarter to eleven. His hand hovered the sweets as he contemplated on which one he wanted to try first. His small pale hand selected the chocolate covered fudge ball with a pinch of powered white sugar. He took a small bite out of the already small treat.

" Yes , my lord ? " I had just stepped into his room, I was ready to help him with getting to bed and alert him about his schedule tomorrow.

" Have you seen Leona at all since lunch ? " Ciel stuffed the rest of the treat into his mouth and stared at the tiny amounts of chocolate on his fingers.

" I'm afraid not...My lord it isn't very healthy to be eating desserts at this hour. "

" Hmph, It is, isn't it ? " Ciel's attention was now on me as he pulled out another delectable treat and placed it in his mouth,he chewed it for a bit before speaking, " In that case I should tell you now before I forget...Remind me tomorrow to notify my tailor about new female uniforms. "

I heard sound coming from outside, my eyes darted to the window. I was astonished at what was taking place. My young master's fading away from existence.

The demon hound was standing in the front of the house, its tail swinging side to side as a small black figure boards it's back. The figure gave the hound a tap on its furry head and it sprinted in large steps into the forest, in the direction of the town.

" Sebastian... ? "

I snapped back to my senses, my young master's attention was now back on me, he stared at me in confusion. He noticed I barely paid attention to his statement and called my name to see if I was still listening.

" Forgive me, I thought I saw a raven fly pass the window. " I forced a small smile.

" Sebastian, I was saying...it will be your job to monitor Leona's well being unless I say not to. "

I bowed," Understood," a brief pause took place before I spoke again. "Young master, I really must look into a important situation . "

Ciel waved his hand in permission, he just took another piece of chocolate from the box and popped it into his mouth. He stared at the noe few treats remaining. I escorted myself out the room and closed the door shut completely before speeding down the hallway to the main entrance.

The demon hound is heading towards town. Knowing how that thing just listens to anything that can rub it's stomach and scratch its ear, the rider has to have some connection to it. With a fire breathing pet with " Phantomhive " written on its collar, its best to take care of this situation as soon as possible and unnoticed.

What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do that ?

* * *

AN: Hello my little ghouls and goblins ! ( lol sorry, Halloween is around the corner, as you can see I am getting into the spirit )

Today I have a big task for you !

You must listen to the background music today ! Its an order from Ciel himself ! XD

" Explosions " by Ellie Goulding

( don't worry the next chapter will have a different artist lol )

Ciel: I never said that !

Me : Hush you ! Anyways, when listening to this song you must close your eyes and picture you are in Leona's shoes while listening to it in order to get the perfect feel of it. She is heartbroken :c awww

Thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows. I really appreciate those . :3


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: You knocked me out, what should we do now ?

Disclaiming Kuroshitsuji !

* * *

**Leona's POV**

" Pluto... shhh, come on boy. "

" That's it... Come on, Come on... "

Pluto sat by the entrance of the Manor. I managed to lure him out the front door by using his favorite treats. He was hard to persuade at first because he isn't used to being away at such a late time.I stroked his sliver hair as he took the treat into his hands and nibbled on its edge.

I gave him some space and quiet tapped my thighs while I stood hunched over, " Pluto, Can you do the favor you promised? I gave you a treat. "

Pluto finished munching on his treat and gave a wide smile. He nodded his head and in an instant the male frame transformed into the furry, large ferocious pet. He knelt his front legs so that I could climb onto his back. I made myself comfortable and made sure I was holding on to his collar.

I looked back at the windows of the manor, checking to see if I was spotted. I saw Sebastian glancing down at me from the window above. His gaze gave me a nervous shiver.

" Damn, I've been spotted, " I turned back my head to Pluto, " Let's Go. Hurry. " I tapped his head and he lunged forward before making a fast, but steady pace away from the Manor.

I clutched his collar as Pluto bolted through the fields of grass that laid ahead. We left the Estate and into the main streets of London. The night was silent, there was barely any life moving around at this time of night. We stopped in front of a tailor's office, a bakery,a shoe store, and a small local market.

While still holding to his fur, I climbed down from his back. I dusted of my robes and took a few steps away from him and looked around the area. I pulled back my air and took in a deep breath. I gently took a moment and touched my stomach. I sighed as I looked down at the ground beneath my feet. Pluto eventually turned back into his human form and crawled over to my side where he tugged at my robe. He snapped me out of my brief thought, I glanced down at him to see his eyes shimmer. I scratched his head and he gave a small whimper.

He then rested his hand on my stomach, next to my hand. He closed his eyes and smiled. I couldn't help, but give him in return, " You have been doing this a lot. Did you know before anyone else? "

Pluto gave a bark and nodded his head. On several occasions since we met, Pluto has bonded with me tremendously. He has been resting his hand and/or his head on my stomach. I didn't think much of it at first. I kinda feel like he is able to detach something I couldn't. I think he probably knows there is a child in there.

" Let's keep this between us for now, okay ? " I gave a wink.

" Walking by yourself ? " A fairly young man was leaning against one the window of the market. He flipped a coin and snatched it in mid air with is hand.

" That's none of your business. " I tapped on Pluto's head, I could sense Pluto get tense. He became alert and looked at the man in anger. His nostrils flared at the sight of him.

" Actually, It is my business. " The man gave a short whistle and snapped his fingers. Three men stepped out of the shadows from the side of him. They all varied in sizes and heights.

" It's her boss ! "

" It's the woman that killed the members ! "

" This, is her ? " The man opened the side of his jacket and tucked the coin into an inside pocket. " She killed them all by herself ? " He smirked, revealing his teeth. His eyes gave a heartless stare as he came closer.

"You killed my brother and a few members... Can you blame them for trying to steal from you ? " He touched my cheek, " Its quite sad that you are going to have to die by my hands. "

" Die ? Ha, I'm not scared at all in the least. I'm not going to let you touch me. "

I hear small cries coming from behind me, the men held on to Pluto as they placed a rag on his nose, his fidgeting stopped when he fell unconscious.

" Pluto ! "I glared at the man.

He chucked," Oh really ? " The man analyzed my body and gave a fatal grin, " What about if I touched you like this. " The man rested his hand on my shoulder. His hand began to slide down my shoulder hand gripped my arm.

I pushed him away from me, " What hell are you trying to do. Leave Me alone or else I'll- ! "

" What? No one his here, but us... so don't try to fight it. I'm just trying to let you die with a smile on your face. Is that wrong? " He came closer and caressed my cheek and moved his hand to my collarbone.

_Smack!_

" Go to hell you sick bastard. " I spat, " What kind of woman to you take me for? " I slapped the man in his face leaving my hand print on his cheek. His crew members stood back and chuckled as their captain was just hit by a female. His temper rose as his fist shook in anger. He gritted his teeth as he yelled at the top of his lungs. The laughter seized as he pointed directly at me, " Get a hold of this bitch...now. "

His crew members came at me all at once , restraining my movement. One held my legs, the other held my arms.

One man was left over he instead giggled as he touched my face, " Look boss , she has a soft face... these are soft too. " His hands grazed over one of my breast.

I was disgusted by his perverted courage to defile me in such a way, I raised my foot and stomped on his, he backed away for a quick moment.

The young captain pulled out a pocket knife and raised it by my stomach. I could feel the cold metal tip press against the fabric.

" No... don't put it there. "

The last thing I wanted was to lose this man cocked his head to the side in confusion.

" Put it against my neck. I want you to see your face in the reflection when I kick your ass."

" Such bravery , even when facing death. This is true beauty, " The man looked me dead in my eyes, but spoke towards his members, " Do whatever you want with the body when she's dead. Just make sure you take the cash."

I closed my eyes and bit my lip as the knife grazed my neck, a trail of coldness was left behind. I could feel him turn the blade so that the tip was now touching me.

" Goodnig-"

Suddenly the blade was no longer touching my skin. Instead I heard the clanging of the knife against the pavement of the ground. I swallowed the air in my throat.

I opened my eyes to see the man's mouth opened slightly as blood dripped from the wound on his forehead. The thick substance trickled down his nose as he looked at me with his shaking eyes. He fell backwards. I could see a knife sticking out of his forehead, I recognized the engraving on its handle.

" Boss !? " One of the men said frantically.

" Where the hell that came from? " the others said.

The three men looked around in all directions. One of them sighed, " Leave him there for now. Let's kill the girl. " His hands shifted from my legs to my waist.

I closed my eyes tightly as I waited for my neck to be spliced.

I heard a few thuds hit the ground, once again the blade clanked against the ground for the second time. The hands held around my body all fell at once, freeing me from the fatal clasp of death.

I opened my eyes, to see the three other men on the ground with the same knifes piercing the back of their head creating a pool of blood leaking out of the deep puncture wounds.

I looked up to see Pluto regaining consciousness. I rushed over to him,cupped his face,and I sat on the ground, " Are you okay boy? "

His eyes were still lowered, but he managed to look me in the eyes and bark. He lost his focus on me as he looked pasted me at something .

He smiled at he leaped out from my hands and dashes behind me. I turned my head to see where he was running to.

My eyes widened as I saw Pluto standing on his feet resting his hand on this figure's shoulder. He licked their cheeks. The figure's silhouette became more recognizable as I blinked a few times.

The raven colored hair waved in the breeze as the figure stood before me. They knelled on their knees and held out their glove covered hand.

"_ A lady should never be called that word. Or be touched that way by anyone other than me._"

" Sebastian..." I placed my hand on his as he helped me stand up.

I kept my head low unable to look at him, " Thank you, but I must be going. " I pulled my hood up and turned away from him.

I felt his hand clasp my wrist, stopping me from walking. I turned back to look at him.

" You need to come back. Now. "

" I am not going back there with you. " I yanked my wrist from his hand, " I am headed somewhere. Go Away ! "

" Leona, I am asking you politely. Let's go. "

" No... "

His eyes widened in shock as he gazed at me. I held my ground and I gave a cold stare at him as a drop of my tears streamed down my face.

" I am not going back with you. And I am certainly not going back until I go there. " I pointed at the building behind me. It was a bakery, it had a sign that showed the name in big bold letters. The building was a lovely sunset orange that brought life into the dark night.

Sebastian sighed in

Sebastian came closer to me and held both of my wrists, " So pitiful Leona, your walls are crumbling before you again. How cruel... "

He released his grip one one of my wrist and used his free hand to spin me around. So now he was standing behind me and I was resting on his back. He rested that hand on my shoulder. He continued to speak, " This miserable tear thats strolling down your cheek, when did this happen? "

" It's none of your concern ! " I lowered my gaze," Besides, what do you know...? "

"Nothing, but... there is one thing I do know." He raised my arm as he leaned in his face closer to my shoulder, " I know of a way to give you a break from this stress and saddening fears."

" S-Stop... there is nothing you can do or say to change how I feel. "

" Is that what you think ? " He moved his hand from my shoulder and wrapped it just under my breasts, clutching my torso, " Then what will you do with the thoughts clouding your head ? "

He continued, " I know how you are...I've know you long enough to know that you hide your feelings until they boil up inside of you , in needs of an escape. " He released my wrist and placed his hand just above my navel, as his hand began to slide down leisurely. Stopping at my pelvis, he tapped his fingers lightly.

I closed my thighs as I felt a sudden tingling sensation when he touched me. I could feel his warm breath itself caress the back off my neck as he leaned in and rested his chin on my shoulder.

He whispered in a low and deep voice, " It hurts, doesn't it Leona...? don't you want to feel comfort ? Don't you want feel better, even if it is just for a little while ? "

"I know you won't be disappointed. I've tested the waters before. I know how to touch you in ways that makes your body sensitive just by my voice." He kept his hand in spot, tapping in a teasing pattern.

I snapped to my senses as I felt his hand begin to lift up the robes.

" Stop it Sebastian ! That's the reason I am in this situation right now ! " I freed myself and pushed myself away from him.

I shouted in anger, " It's that bloody demon's whisper ! Stop with the tricks ! Stop trying to swoon me into doing whatever you want to do ! " I shook my head vigorously , " Look, I don't mean to be rude ,but I am stressed okay? I am not in the mood for this ! In case you haven't noticed, I am not just some idiot off the street that will fall into your mind games. I did at one point... just to get my heart ripped out. "

I began to walk away leaving him standing there baffled, " I'm going in this store. I'm giving you the chance to come with me or leave. It's your choice ! "

I stomped away and stood at the doorstep of the store. Pluto stared at Sebastian for awhile before rushing over to my side. I knocked on the door for a few times. I nervously looked at the door handle.

I felt a presence , I looked to my side to see Sebastian. He stared straight forward , never looking down at me once. " Hmphh... " I huffed.

The doorknob turned and the door opened. There stood a woman who appeared to be in her mid-forties. She had reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had a caramel tan and wore a worn down gray dress with an apron.

Her apron had stains that contained flour,dough, and frosting. She gave a weak smile as she rubbed her eyes as she looked at the three of us, " I'm sorry but we are closed for the-" She stopped in mid-sentence.

" Leona... ? " She whispered.

I waved my hand slowly, " Hello Mother... "

* * *

AN: Did you guys have a good Halloween ? I hope you did ! Anywho...

Today's Background music is " TKO" by Justin Timberlake ( heard this song like 3 days ago and it's just stuck in my head. XD I feel like it represents Leona's anger towards Sebastian and how he tries to comprehends her sudden acts of fury and rebellion, he is seeing that her sweet demeanor has changed just a bit. She isn't totally like how she was when they first met )


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 : So Sudden... No Warning

Disclaiming Kuroshitsuji ! Thank you all my wonderful readers who continue to read my story. It means so much c':

* * *

She stared at me for a bit while longer in disbelief. Her eyelids blinking after every few seconds. She scanned Sebastian and glanced at Pluto. Her eyes softened when they focused on me.

She cleared her throat, " Where are my manners ? Come in ! Come in ! Its chilly out here , " She opened the door and made room for us; her arms gesturing us inside. We follow suit, she closed the door and went behind a counter.

The bakery was just like the last time I remember, nothing has changed. The bell hanging on the door rang when we stepped inside. A warm feeling welcomed us when stepped inside the large room .Since my mother seems to be closing the shop, it wasn't very bright in there, only the moonlight seeped through the windows. The first thing you see was seven rectangular tables placed around the bakery. On the tables were small candles. Behind the tables was a large glass counter with different types of baked goods inside. You could see bagels, doughnuts,cakes,cinnamon rolls, and all your empty stomach desired. Above it was the menu of the pastries she served , all written in calligraphy. Beside the glass counter was a table holding the register. Next to the menu was a double door leading into the kitchen.

My mother pulled out a match and lit a candle she took from one of the tables, " Here, take this. " She handed me the tray and rushed over to the other candles and lit each one by one. When done, she led all of us by one of the tables by the door. The table had four chairs, two on each side. I sat across from where my mother was standing while Pluto climbed into the seat next to me. Pluto had a hard time sitting properly so instead he remained on the floor where he eventually fell asleep. My mother was confused by how odd it was for a man not being able to sit in the chair. I just explained Pluto preferred hard floors instead. She didn't ask further questions about that subject. She smooth the back of her dress as she sat down in the chair in front of her.

" It's been awhile Leona. Its not like you to come so suddenly. I would've made you something to eat," She gave a small laugh, " What brings you here ? Your father just left to preform a last minute call. "

" No reason specifically, I just need to tell you something . Is father is still working late nights ?"

" I am afraid so, you know your father, so dedicated to his work. " She was interrupted by a sharp whistle coming from behind the double doors.

She stood up suddenly, " My tea ! Please pardon me. Leona may you please help me in the back ? " She looked at Sebastian, he never took a seat in the chair, he was still standing by the door, resting his back on the walls. My mother pointed at the available seats next to us, " You could sit down , if you want. Any friend of my daughter is welcomed in my home. "

" Thank you for the offer," Sebastian placed his hand on his chest, " But I must decline, I prefer my current position. "

I stood up from my seat and my mother leaned in closer to me, she began to whisper, " He is a little stiff, don't cha think ? "

" Mother ! "

" I am just kidding honey, come on lets go. We will be back im just a minute ! "

We headed through the double doors and I saw various cooking appliances, sinks, and shelves. My mother grabbed a pair of oven mits that were hanging just by the entrance of the doors . She quickly went over to the boiling teapot and removed it from the heat source. She went over to a table and began to prepare the tea.

" Hey mother, you never once asked for my friend's name."

" Oh him ? " She reached for the sugar that was under the table, " He came by here once for your clothes. His name is Sebastian, right? "

" You say that so casually ! He was here before ? "

"Yea, he said he was the butler of the Phantomhives. That's where you work right ? He stopped by late in the evening over 2 months ago. "

I was shocked that Sebastian has been here before. The fact he even knew where I lived before I even accepted the job was odd. He picked up my clothes the night before ? Explains why my closet back at the manor has them now.

I looked at a few cookbooks that were sitting on the table below where the oven mitts were. I flipped through the pages, smiling at the recipes as I recalled eating. There was one book I never seen before, it was rather old and worn down, even some dust on the maple colored cover. I couldn't read the title, it was in some old language. I presume it was some cookbook from another country or something. On the top of the book where only the tip of the page was shown, was a bookmark. I carefully opened the book to the page, trying not to tear off any of the fragile pages. One one side of the page was a list of words of items that don't make sense. On the other side was a crudely drawn picture of a creature. I read the list of words : A cup of purification elixir... a teaspoon of crush poison ivy leaves...

" Leona... "

A pinch of rock salt from the cave of a...

" Leona ! "

I abruptly stopped my reading and closed the book. I turned to face my mother while I stealthy hid the book behind my back in a quick motion. I forced a smile, " Uh... yes... you need me ? "

" I need that over there behind you. "

" What !? "

She pointed to the teabags that were next to the cookbooks and shook her pointed finger, " Those, I need three. " She continued to prepare a tray containing the tea cups and the teapot.

" Oh... um okay. " I was relieved that she didn't notice the book behind me. With my free hand I grabbed the teabags and walked over to her.

" Thank you. " She took them and sat them near three porcelain cups. She poured the water into each of the cups, " Nothing beats having a helping han- "

" What's this ? "

I held up the book into my mother's view. She gave a look of fear as her eyes shook . She set down the tea pot. She composed her self and calmly asked a question, " Where... did you get that ? "

" Mother, tell me what is this ? "

" Give it to me. " She tried to grab the book, but I took a few steps back. She missed, " Leona, Give it ! Now ! "

" Mother, tell me now... do you practice witchcraft ? "

" Shh... don't speak so loudly, " She drastically lowered her voice, " If you must know, I do so... every once in awhile. "

" Does this mean I am a- "

" Yes, technically... but not quite. " My mother sighed," I tried to keep this secret low key. You know what they do to people like us. See, you never practice any of the crafts. Therefore you magical abilities are almost nonexistent. " She gently took the book from me and sat it back to its original spot, " I've been trying to stop , but I've heard there has been some recent killings near here so I have been putting small protection spells around the bakery since then .The spells don't allow and evil spirits or creature to step one meter inside. "

It finally clicked...

Sebastian...

It explains why he hasn't left that spot.

" Leona ? "

I snapped back to reality, " Hm? Oh.. uh... does father know? "

She giggled, " Yes... you get your dangerous curiosity from him. I couldn't hide it for long. Luckily he accepted me for who I am. And I am glad. I am glad he loves me despite my major flaw." She smiled warmly as she focused her attention back on me. I could see happiness in her eyes.

" I wish I knew how that feels," I mumbled.

" Leona, you said something ? "

" Oh, uh nothing...Is there others? "

My mom rushed over to grab the tray of teacups, " Well of course, although many of us practice inconspicuously. So it's hard to tell who isn't and who is. "

" Tell me about it... " I sighed.

I wasn't too thrilled to find out that my mother is a witch and that she practices witchcraft. I mean, that is a pretty big secret to hide from your child. I didn't stress on it so much, I am already shaken up from this whole day. I just need to do what I came to do in the first place and go from there. I am frustrated, sad, and broken. Too much stress isn't good for me or the child. Not too long ago I had a knife to my neck but I wasn't scared. I had no fear of letting my dead body hit the floor.

What I was scared of... was my child being dead.

I never new how much I cared for it, until I had to defend myself , just to keep it safe.

" Come on, " My mother opened the double doors with her back as she held the tray, " There's something you wanted to tell me, right ? "

I followed her back into the main area where Sebastian looks like he hasn't moved a muscle, instead he looked at us from a distance. I think he wanted to know just as well. My mother sat down the tray while I pulled out the chair and sat down. She offered Sebastian the extra cup, but he politely declined.

" So... what is it? " She sat down in the chair and picked up her cup of tea.

I picked mine as well and blew softly into the cup as the steam filled my nose, " Um... I... "

She took a sip of the tea, " Don't worry Leona. I am your mother, you can tell me... No news is too big for me after all, " She winked.

" Mom... I-I am pregnant... "

She nearly choked on her tea, my mother quickly placed the cup down, " Wow that is big news. "

I nodded and averted my gaze, my heart was pounding.

" Oh my god, that's wonderful ! " She stood up and walked over to were I was seated and gave me a lengthy hug. She created some space between us when she released me. She looked at me right in the eyes and rested her hands on my shoulder. Her voice was very cheerful," Does the father know ? "

I looked over to Sebastian, his head was now lowered. His dark hair covered his eyes, creating a shadow on his face. I bit my lip, I could sense the atmosphere suddenly tense up. I looked back at my mother to see her eager eyes. I could tell she really wanted to know my answer. I broke the thin silent ice in the room and answered her question.

" He does now. "

* * *

AN: Wow... who knew Sebastian would find out this way ? How do you guys think he will take such big news ?

Today's Background Music is " 3:16 am " by Jhené Aiko.

I like how soft her voice is in this song. The beat describes the atmosphere in the bakery and her words describes Leona emotions for this chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 : I can't do this alone

Disclaiming the sexy butler, his master, and his friends !

* * *

" Oh Leona I am so happy for you ! "

My mother danced around the table while talking about random heartful topics about a baby and myself.

"Oh my god , we must have a baby shower ! Oooh and we can- " She sat down in her seat and took a quick sip of her tea. She clapped her hands as an idea popped in her head, " We can celebrate ! " She leaned over the table so that she was closer to me.

" Celebrate...? " I took a sip of my tea and looked at my blurred reflection.

She set down her cup of tea, and held up her hands. She began to count each finger as she thought aloud, " Yes ! We can invite your boss,co-workers, family,and most importantly your special someone !"

" Special... Someone? " I echoed.

" Leona, I know how a baby is made. It takes two people... How do you think you were-"

I interrupted her before she can finish the sentence, " Mom ! I know how babies are made, okay ? "

" If you don't want to tell me who it is right now, I'd understand. Just know you are going to have to tell me at some point. I am here for you. " She reached over and rested her hand on mine.

I smiled, " Thank you...I really must be going though, " I stood up from my seat.

" So soon...? But you haven't seen your father yet. "

" I know, but I must head back. It's really late. " I moved away from my seat and walked over to Pluto. I tapped his head. Pluto's nose twitched as his eyes slowly opened. He followed me sluggishly as I walked over to Sebastian's side. I tried to look pass the hair covering his eyes. I courageously moved a few strands so that I could see them. His irises were lit up as he looked at me. I felt an icy stare freeze my heart pulse. I furrowed my brow while squinting my eyes. I was trying as hard as I could to hold back the tears. His irises dimmed down, and faded to his normal color.

I turned back to my mom, " Thank you so much for time. I love you. " I knew that once I stepped out that door, I was going to have to face the demon.

" Have a Good Evening Mrs. Rosemary. " Sebastian spoke after his long silence. He opened the door and held it open for Pluto and I to leave through.

I felt the chilly air graze my cheek, I felt a frost bite nip at my nose. I pulled up my hood as I felt the cold air stroll through my hair. The air made my fingers tremble and shake. I rubbed my hands and tried blowing my breath into them, just to warm them just a little bit.

" So is there a..."

I turned my head to see Sebastian has already started walking in the direction of the way we came. Pluto was by his side, whimpering every few moments due to the cold.

" Hey ! Wait up !" I jogged towards them and slowed down my pace when I was alongside Sebastian, " You didn't slow down for me... "

Sebastian continued to walk without saying a word.

" Look, I am sorry you had to find out that way... Those weren't my intentions of telling you. "

" Sebastian... " I called out his name, waiting for his response.

" Sebastian look at me ! " My voice screeched when I raised my voice. I jumped in front of him, stopping him from moving. Sebastian looked at me with a perplexed face," I heard what you said back at the manor, when Grell was there. " I dropped my arms and clenched my own waist, " Your words so hurtful and gut wrenching... Is it true...? "

Sebastian sighed and showed the palms of his hands, " Leona just calm down, let me- "

" Is it true Sebastian !? " I screamed, " Is it true you have no feelings for me ? " Tears now streaming down my cold cheeks like a river.

" I do not understand humans and your emotions, they seem meaningless to me. How can I give back feelings if I do not find any use in them ? " He walked passed me.

I did not turn around , I instead fell onto my knees as his words seeped into my veins like poison. My eyes shook in fear as I felt his words show no heartfelt meaning, just emptiness. " But Sebastian... " I whimpered.

" I love you... " My eyes closed tightly as my tears leaked through my eyelids. I shook my head and threw my hands into the ground. My body now hunched over in a crawling position. My tears felt onto the old stones of the street, creating a small puddle, " Does those words mean nothing coming from me ? "

I heard his footsteps stop, " No. " he said.

Another stab I felt in my chest, the pain more prominent now. I could actually feel my heart tearing slowly like a piece of wet paper. I could hear his footsteps start again, slowly they tapped the pavement until stopping directly behind me. I could feel something being placed on my back, the feeling of the cold went away.

I could feel hands help me sit up straight and wrap the fabric around my body. I looked down to see it was Sebastain's coat. I could even see his gloves holding it up on each side of my shoulders.

" I can see those words mean something to you... The way you lose your sense of reality when you mention them. " He tightened his grip on my shoulders and whispered in my ear, " You never seize to amaze me, Leona. "

He pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed it lightly on my cheeks and under my eyes, wiping away the tears, " A lady like you should never be so quick to let the world crumble under feet. " He used a free hand to trace my back and rest his hand directly on my lower back, where the mark is, " You were given the mark by my hands. Therefore I shall not stand by and watch the world crumble beneath you. You are not supposed let it break you. You are a maid of the Phantomhives."

Sebastian helped me stand up and left his spot to stand in front of me. He walked closer to me, shrinking the space between us. He cupped my face and stared directly in my eyes, his irises flashed a bright color for a quick second. He tilted his head to the side and lowered his eyes, " You are supposed to rise above it... " His thumb moved at a steady pace across my cheek. A wicked smile emerged from his once cold face, " When hell raises over, when all the people you care about turn their back on you and and watch you burn. Just know, I will_ always_ be by your side, until the end. "

" Sebastian... are you saying you feel the same way ?" I held onto the edge of his coat. I felt so warm in this frosty night.

" Let's not jump into conclusions Leona, " Sebastian smirked, " Did you actually think I was going to go against orders and abandon you tonight ? Especially since you are carrying my unborn child. "

" So... you aren't upset ? " I asked.

" What made you think that ? Leona I played a _large_ role in this predicament. "

" Back at the bakery... Y-Your body language, " I struggled to find the right words, "I didn't know demons can impregnate humans. You looked like you didn't know either, " I looked down at the ground and glanced back at him.

Sebastian gave an innocent smile, I gave a quizzical expression and spoke slowly, " Sebastian... did you know? "

" It's very unlikely... but possible. There has been a few occurrences throughout history. So I am not really surprised it's happened to you."

I gasped then glared at him, " You knew !? Why didn't you tell me !? "

" You never asked, you were begging remember ? I can remember your pleas clearly. It was like your soul depended on it. "

" Impossible. You're lieing ! " I shrugged my shoulders and blushed at his words.

" Oh am I ? Wasn't it you're tongue that decided to see what a demon tasted li- "

I firmly covered his mouth, " Shhh ! Not in front of Pluto ! "

We both looked at Pluto to see him fidgeting with his coat. He noticed us staring at him and gave an oblivious smile. A sweat drop appeared on my head as I sighed in relief. I uncovered Sebastian's mouth and stared at the flirtatious demon.

" You can't talk like this in public Sebastian ! Everyone will start calling me a harlot. " I hit his chest playfully.

" A _harlot_ who is sleeping with a _butler_ of a nobleman..?" Sebastian chuckles softly, " Sounds like something worth reading in a newspaper."

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter is short !

For awhile now, I have been thinking of making a Sequel to Rosemary 's Mark when it's completed... ( which is a long time from now lol ) Since I think this story is doing fairly well, I just might do it ! What do you think ? :3

Today's background music is " Still Into You " by Paramore


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 : Let me Explain...

Disclaiming Kuroshitsuji !

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

_" Mom... I-I am pregnant... "_

_" Does the father know ?_

_" He does now. "_

_A father_...? I am going to be a parent of a _child_? The likely hood of a human being impregnated by a demon is one to ten. Let's think of this like a game of Russian Roulette. In the barrel there is nine empty slots and one bullet in one slot. I took the unpredictable chance of rolling the barrel and getting hit with that shot. I have seen demons take the chance of sleeping with humans and only a few were pregnant.

During the small amount of spare time I get late at night, I tend to research different things, this was one of the few topics I read a few years back.

The chance of pregnancy is so slim because a demon's semen isn't made to survive in the unusual hostile environment of a human female. The sperm usually die, rendering the possibility of a pregnancy almost impossible. Almost... The ones that do somehow manage to survive are the ten percent. It is a fifty percent chance that the fertilized egg can die within the first week. However it is a fifty percent chance it can continue to thrive and eventually evolve into a new born.

" Sebastian... "

"Sebastian can you hear me ? " Leona waves her hand to grab my attention. She walks over to the demon hound, who is now in its real form, and strokes its fur on it's belly, " Let's go back... Pluto is now wide awake. "

She giggles as Pluto licks her face. She taps his head and climbs aboard his back as the hound adjusts itself for his new passenger, " Hop on.. " Leona holds out her hand.

" No need to, I am capable of going on foot. "

" Stop showing off. " She laughs and grabs a hold of the hound's collar and he takes a few small steps as his paws touches the bone chilling ground. He opens his mouth opens wide and his pink tongue rolls out ; He breathes heavily.

Carrying a child of a demon isn't as simple as it may seem. The first month of pregnancy can seem rather simple , normal symptoms that every pregnant female has will occur. As the pregnancy continues the symptoms will progress and become something far from normal. Since the human body wasn't build for carrying a child like this.

Morning sickness will occur, but will the mother will feel a horrible burn in her throat when vomiting. Nausea will give her light headed feeling.

Fatigue will double itself with the effects, the mother will feel extremely drained. She will slip into a coma on a few occasions in her sleep.

One of the more odd pregnancy symptoms is that of the joints relaxing. Giving birth involves getting a baby's head through the pelvic opening. As part of this process, the body starts releasing a hormone called _relaxin_ during pregnancy, softening the cartilage connection at the pubic bone. This will make the mother's joints feel unstable and loose. A demon child doubles these doses.

The mother will gain weight, it will be stressful and frustrating for her. Gaining approximately 30 lbs can lower self esteem. She will experience dangerous mood swings than will be very apparent.

Carrying the child of a demon will be very draining for the human mother. While demons, such as I, are capable of consuming human food, only human souls are able to satiate our hunger. Slowly, the child will take bits and pieces of their human mother's soul in order stay alive. This process is life threatening.

I was surprised and mildly worried when Leona uttered the words " I am pregnant ". These mixed emotions caused me to get upset because now, I will have to face the consequences of my manipulation and mind tricks. My infatuation with her lead to this and I will stick through it. I am quite amazed that I will be considered a father in a few months, seeing that I played a role. I am not mad a Leona, nor will I ever be...

I am mad at myself because I couldn't follow a simple order. I was told to protect Leona at all cost . I have failed. I have no loyalty or devotion to my young master. However there is the contract and my aesthetics which I must follow through on, even if my life is on the line. I gave my word to stay by Leona throughout the pregnancy and her entire life. This promise will be cut short.

At the end of this pregnancy, Leona will give birth to a healthy demon child. Unfortunately, this can be possibly fatal, and that Leona will die during this process.

Leona gives her innocent smile as she passes my view, she waves as her hood falls off. Her hair waves in the gentle breeze as the hair strands go in all directions. The hound begins to sprint quickly out of my view. I take a deep breath and follow after them.

To think this could be the one of the_ last_ final moments she will ever be truly _happy_.

* * *

AN: A very super short chapter because this chapter was mainly Sebastian explaining things.

(Don't hate me lol )

I promise the next chapter will be longer !

And awe a sad cliffhanger :c

Today's Background Music is " Demons" by Imagine Dragons


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 : A Soft Spot  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji !

* * *

_Four months have passed since that very night..._

**Ciel's POV**

" Young master, it's time to get up " Sebastian opened the curtains in my room so that the light can illuminate the whole area. He dusts off his hands and looks out the window. The sun just peeked through the early morning, as the clouds painted the clear blue sky.

" Nnn... "I could see the light shining through my eyelids, I squinted,my eyes still closed. I turned my body in the direction opposite of the windows and pulled the sheets over my head.

Sebastian walks over to my side of the bed and pulls the sheets off from over me, " You have a long day ahead of you today. "

I gave a grim look, " Don't I always ? " My hair sticking up in different directions as I layed on the pillow. My eyepatch was off so the contract on my right eye was visible, it was a relief being able to blink with that particular eye. I've had it closed so long that even the smallest amount of light causes some discomfort in that pupil. I sat up straight in my bed and rubbed my eyes as Sebastian began to unbutton my shirt. He continued to speak as helped replace my clothes for something new today. " Any plans schedule today ? " I asked

Sebastian held up my eypatch to my view," Your tailor, , will be stopping by to measure Leona's constantly changing size, while making adjustments for her uniform. She will also be here to design your clothes for the event next week. " Sebastian moved my hair from my face and tied the strings of the eyepatch.

" Anything else ? "

" Lady Elizabeth will also be stopping by to see , for her dress as well. "

About a month ago,I received a letter inviting me and a few guest to the wedding reception of Gwendolyn Holland and her new fiancee. She was only courting with a man for barely a week before he popped the question on her. Clearly smitten by her looks rather than trying to get to know her, she became his fiancee. The man is a Marquess, a noble raking higher than mine, his name is Felix Oliver II . Known for his lavish lifestyle and spending large amounts of money on his love interests. I wasn't actually planning on going until I heard he had an affiliation with the queen herself. In fact, it was the queen who gave me her invitation. She told me she wouldn't be able to go because weddings gets herself very depressed.

I was planning only to bring Sebastian, but Elizabeth was reading the letter over my shoulder when I opened it. She desperately pleaded with me to go, after a few minutes of her begging, I agreed. Gwendolyn called yesterday and asked if I could bring Leona along. So she also will be tagging along with us.

Sebastian picked up a teacup and placed it in my hands, I sipped quietly as he announced what was going to be served," Today, I have prepared a soothing herbal tea along with your breakfast. During the course of your meal, I will awake Leona."

" She still isn't up ? "

" Not in the least, remember young master, she is in a very deep slumber. Not even the sound of a thunder storm will wake her. "

I stood up and placed the cup of tea down, " You have been doing this for awhile now. Wouldn't she eventually get up on her own? "

" If you consider waking up tomorrow ' on her own ' then yes. "

" I want to see how you wake her up. "

" But , my lord you haven't eaten breakfast. Even someone such as you must consume your daily nutrition. "

" Fine..." I snatched the food off the plate and stuffed it into my mouths. My cheeks appearing like two huge circles on each side of my face. It took me awhile to chew before swallowing the large amount. " T...There. "

* * *

Leona was laying on her back in the shape of a star, her limbs spread out on all corners of the bed. There were crumbs on the side of her mouth and in the palms of her hands, she was snoring louder than a bear in hibernation. Her hair was tossled and her baby bump was now visible through her night gown.

Sebastian turned to me, " Cover your ears... " In Sebastian's hands I noticed he had two empty trays in his hands

I nodded and covered my ears with my hands, all the noise in the air, including Sebastian's voice, seemed soft in my ear drums. Sebastian walked over to Leona and gazed at her sleeping body.

" I've told her many times not to sleep on her back. " Sebastian sighed, " Leona it's time to get... Up ! " Sebastian slammed the two trays together creating a loud clanging of the metallic surfaces.

Leona's eyes immediately opened and stared up at Sebastian, she squinted her eyes and whispered, " Why hello there... "

Sebastian pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed it on the sides of Leona's mouth, " Sneaking into the pantry at night again? "

Leona gasped, " You have no proof ! " Leona looked at the crumbs and smudged frosting in her hands and  
laughed nervously. She sat up in her bed and tried to shake off the evidence.

Sebastian helped Leona stand up from the bed, because she struggled to do so herself, " Leona, the tailor will be here any minute now. You must be ready. "

We all heard loud female chatter coming from the hallways. The volume of the conversation increasing each second.

" Ohhhh Mey-Rin~ ! " A female voice said Mey-Rin's name in a soft tune.

" Hello Miss Nina ! "

" You look more lovely than ever. My, my, it seems even these has grown.

" Waaaaahhh !? "

Mey-Rin quickly entered our room with her face flushed and out of breath. She leaned her hand against the opening of the door as she tried to catch her breath," Mister Sebastian... Miss N-Nina is... here... "

A woman stepped in carrying a brief case. She had light brown eyes, and her brown hair styled into a curly ponytail on the left side of her head with a hat atop, tilted to the right side of her head. She smiled as she greeted everyone.

" Ms. Hopkins... " Leona whispers.

Elizabeth peers out from behind Nina Hopkins and sprints towards me, her pigtails bouncing freely. " Ciel ! There you are ! I have been looking for you everywhereeeee ! "

" Hello Lizzy... you are here sooner than I thought. "

" I am never late when I come to visit you ! " She touched the edge of her chin and giggled, she looked to her side to see Leona. She rushed over to her and gave a hug.

" Leona, I missed you ! You seem to be getting more round since I last saw you. " Elizabeth poked Leona's bulging stomach, everyone in the room got silent, sweatdrops on each and everyone's head. Elizabeth still is unaware of Leona being pregnant.

Sebastian gave a cough to get everyone's attention , " Ms. Hopkins, please tailor a new maternity uniform again for Leona. In addition, we need an outfit for the young master and a matching dress for Lady Elizabeth. "

" Already giving me work ?" Nina exhaled," I will get started right away ! "

" I want a dress that is big and frilly, that also matches Ciel would be nice ! " Elizabeth said.

Nina clasps her hands together, " You both will be dressed in the latest clothes of this season ! The summer's outstanding beauty will be my inspiration for your outfits ! I will be measuring you all shortly," Nina looks to Leona, " Now... where is that room for the newborn you have been telling me about? You know... the one Ciel is designing ? "

" You told her !? " I snapped at Leona. My cheeks flushed at the thought of anyone knowing what I have been doing during my downtime.

She waved her hands in attempts to calm me down, " It came up in a topic of conversation. "

Elizabeth looked around with a confused smile on her face, " Eh? Newborn ? What is everyone going on about ? "

Nina grabs my arm, " Come on everyone. I really want to see this room ! "

Nina pulls me by my arm as we all follow Leona, in the direction of the room.

Nina smiles with her eyes closed as she turns the doorknob, " Let's see how this room looks-" She stops in mid-sentence, her smile fades, her eyes now just two small circles, " Woah..."

The walls of the room was a vibrant  
lavender blue, hanging from the ceiling was a crystal chandelier. Inside the room was a small crib. A light blue dresser with toy rabbits and stuffed teddy bears on top. With a large, white circular rug in the center of the room.

Elizabeth steps in the room and smiles brightly, " Wow... it's beautiful, Ciel. Isn't this...? "

Everyone walks inside and look all around at the furnishings. I nodded at Elizabeth, " My old nursery room ? Yes it is, it was becoming rather dusty in here. I thought I should make use of it. "

"Master Ciel, you've done more things since I last was in here... look at the walls... they are a lovely shade of blue. " Leona places her hands on the wall and smiles.

Sebastian leans over to me and whispers, " I see you got carried away with designing this. " He chuckles.

" Shut up ! I retorted, " You said that the baby will need a room. Weren't the adding of the toys your idea anyway ? "

Nina's body rotated slowly as she looked at the room in awe, her eyes sparkled in delight, " This room is magnificent ! "

I tilted my head to the side," Thank you. "

She pressed her index finger on her chin, " If only your fashion skills were as good as this. "

I stared blankly at her as a strand of my hair falls off. Sebastian covers his mouth while he laughs in the background.

* * *

AN: So this chapter was longer than the last one ! Yay !

So Leona is around 5 months pregnant, yes I skipped ahead in time. For certain reasons... you will see in future chapters ^~^

No background music :3

However the choice in your hands ! For this chapter, you decide the background music!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 : The Marichoness

Disclaiming Kuroshitsuji !

* * *

_A week later..._

_At noon of earlier today, Gwendolyn Holland was pronounced the wife of the Marquess, Felix Oliver II at St. Margaret's Church. As of now she you may address her as Lady Oliver. The wedding reception will be held in the Main hall at the Oliver Estate._

**Ciel's POV**

" Ciel ! Can you believe this !? A wedding reception held in the evening ?" Elizabeth said.

It was already a quarter to nine in the evening and I was headed to The Oliver Estate for the wedding reception.

After a long day at the wedding, I was waiting ever so eagerly just to go home. Instead I am going to talk to people who will pretend to give a damn about my life , while they brag about whatever they've done recently. A night were drunken mistakes will happen, bachelors make failed attempts at asking the single bridesmaids as we all watch the " happy " couple do their first dance as man and wife.

Elizabeth was sitting beside me as we rode inside the carriage. Leona sat across from us and paid no attention to our conversation. She instead stared at the landscape through the window, counting the stars as they passed by. Her face was visibly tired as she forced to keep her eyes open. We all wore clothes tailored by Nina Hopkins except for Sebastian.

" I thought the wedding ceremony was absolutely beautiful ! I can't wait 'till the day we exchange vows ourselves. " Elizabeth cupped her own face and moved her head side to side, her delicate cheeks now a bright pink, " Leona, aren't weddings wonderful ? "

" Hm ? " Leona focused her attention on us, she gave a weak smile, " Yes they are. "

" Are you ever going to get married Leona ? " Elizabeth asked.

Leona facial expression showed a bit of surprised from Elizabeth's sudden question, " Honestly... I don't know. I might not ever get married. " Leona's voice faded out as spoke the last word of her sentence. Leona rested her hands on her round stomach, her belly almost hidden in her big dress.

Elizabeth gasped, her hand just inches away from touching her chin, " Don't ever say that. You never know what the future may bring ! Right Ciel ? " Elizabeth turned her head to me.

I lowered my head to see my hands resting in my lap. I took my thumb rubbed the surface of my ring, the gleaming jewel now dimmed by the smudging of my finger print," Right. "

The carriage slowly came to a stop at the Oliver Estate. Elizabeth moved closer to the window to see the unfamiliar mansion. The large estate seemed one with nature as dark green vines climbed the brick walls of the building. The vines symbolizes the Oliver's wine vineyard behind the home.

Sebastian opened the door and helped Elizabeth,Leona, and I out of the carriage. Elizabeth pulled Leona's hand as she pulled her closer to the main entrance. You can see carriages lined up all around the estate. Sebastian stayed behind with me as we had a small conversation by our own.

Sebastian pulled off his glasses and wiped the lenses with a handkerchief he pulled out from inside his coat pocket," Impressive. Although I must say that vine on the left side needs to be trimmed, it could possibly puncture the glass by the nearby window. "

" A little too much plants here if you ask me. " My top hat was slipping off my head, I fixed it so that it was sitting properly, " Remember what I told you earlier. We must give off a good impression in the sake of the queen. "

" Following orders like a good watchdog ? "

" Hmph. " I glared at Sebastian, " Let's at least try to act normal in front of everyone. " I gave a smile, " Let's make this night go smoothly for the most part. "

" Certainly. "

Yesterday evening, I received a call from Felix Oliver. He spoke in a low, voice. " Is this The Earl Of The Phantomhives ? "

" Yes... who is this speaking? "

" It's Felix Oliver of the Oliver Estate... I am checking in on your invite... Are you sure you will be able to attend the reception ? "

" Yes... "

" Um... well, unfortunately we won't be able to accommodate for your butler. "

" May I ask why ? "

" Many reasons as in the guest arrangement. " A loud noise was made in the background, " I apologize for short notice. " He abruptly ended the call.

I told Sebastian to look into the call, from the start I new his voice was uneasy. I ordered Sebastian to find a way to get a reservation to the exclusive wedding reception on such short notice.

Sebastian stood at this very moment smiling as he tucked his hair behind his ear, he wore his usual tutor uniform as his outfit for tonight." As of now, I am tutor that works late shifts. "

" Hey ! You guys coming ? " Elizabeth yelled from a far. Leona and her were now standing in front of the door.

Sebastian and I caught up to the two of them, Leona turned her head to face the both of us, " What took you so long ? "

Suddenly Leona's eyes flashed a different color, before returning to its normal brown color. Sebastian and I exchanged concerned looks. Leona looked at each of our faces in concern, " Is something wrong ? "

" Everything is well. Just knock on the door. "

Leona was hesitant but followed suit, she knocked on the door. The grand door creaked as it opened, to the four of us. A woman with long silver hair, blue eyes with deep red lipstick. She wore a green bride's maid dress with white elbow length gloves. Standing next to her was a man equal in looks with a black suit.

The woman smiled politely and curtsied. " My name is Evelyn, this is my twin brother Evans. Welcome to the wedding reception of the newlyweds. " They made way for all of us to pass through. "

Elizabeth took the first few steps inside and twirled around in her dress, " Look at the limestone flooring ! " She exclaimed in fascination.

The rest of us followed behind, looking around the new surroundings. Evans flipped through his clipboard as he made his way through and stood directly in front of us, " You are the fiancee of the Earl. The one who stands behind you is the Earl himself. His tutor stands beside him on his left side, while his maid is on his right... " He pressed the clipboard to his chest, he close his eyes and raised his head, " A pleasure for you all to attend. Please follow me to the Main Hall. "

We only took a few steps before we all heard Evelyn shout something, " Wait ! " Evelyn caught up to us and stood beside her brother, " Lady Oliver would like to speak to Leona before the festivities begin. She is in her dressing room."

Leona nodded to Evelyn's request. She glanced at the three of us, " Don't worry I'll be fine. I am sure she wants to tell me all about the ceremony. " Leona turned to Evelyn as she directed her to the direction of Gwendolyn.

" Now then, let's go. My sister will direct Leona to the main hall so that she won't get lost, " Evans bowed and lead us the the main hall.

I looked at Sebastian, who seemed to be returning the action. I nodded my head, he smiled in response.

Evans led us to the Main Hall, inside was an array of tables arranged in a " U " formation. In the middle of the " U " was the dance floor for the bride and groom. Each table was filled with the loud guests of the bride and groom. Evans showed us an empty table. Sebastian pulled out the chairs for Elizabeth and I to sit. The table was covered in a milky white table cloth with the rims covered in sliverware and fine china.

Elizabeth took a sip from the glass of water sitting in front of her. I instead picked up a fork and moved it around in circles.

" Hello Ciel... "

I heard a familiar voice, I jerked my head up to where the sound was coming from. Elizabeth turned her head around to see who called out my name, she turned back to me and spoke, " Ciel, someone is calling for you. "

" Alois... ? "

* * *

AN: Say what !? XD

Things are about to go down...

Right?

Well you will have to just wait and see !

Leona : * munches *

Me : Hey ! Are you here to say the background music ?

Leona : Hm? Oh ! Um... yes? Today's background music is " Counting Stars " by One Republic...

Me : Are you eating my pretzels !?


End file.
